Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Trials Of Hearts
by AzzyFox
Summary: Based on the games by Nintendo and ChunSoft. A boy named Rylan wakes up one day as a Riolu and tries to cope with the world around him as he strives to overcome his timid and antisocial nature and find a way back home.
1. Chapter 1: Rylan, the Riolu

-**DISCLAIMER**: I do _not_ own Pokémon, nor do I own any of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. The rights belong to Nintendo and ChunSoft.-

**CHAPTER 1**

"Where... Where am I? Ugh, my head..."

The scent of a recent rainfall and fresh grass filled Rylan's nose. He slowly opened his eyes and took a look around. A lush, green meadow stretched out as far as the eye could see, and the sky was cloaked a beautiful shade of blue and dotted with white clouds. He was lying beneath a tree, and the shade was cool and comforting.

"This place… It looks like something out a storybook," Rylan murmured to himself. "Hmph."

Rylan felt no sentimental value for this place. He didn't know why he felt this way, but he could feel something welling in his heart, and he recognized it as uneasiness. His heart yearned for the peace and quiet that this grassy field offered, but something inside was urging him that this place just didn't suit him.

"This feeling…" he said. "I must have a reason for why I don't like this place, but I can't think of one. Come to think of it, how did I end up here in the first place? Where the heck am I?"

Feeling a bit drowsy but eager to find out more, Rylan shakily got to his feet and walked away from the tree, looking around for something familiar. Moments later, the wind began to pick up. Rylan stretched a bit and yawned loudly, and then his face became acquainted with a large piece of paper caught in the wind.

"Wah!" he sputtered, removing the paper from his face and taking a look at it. It appeared as some kind of Wanted poster. He gave it a curious glance over.

"…A Houndour?" he stated. "There's a Pokémon on a Wanted poster? That's—"

Rylan didn't finish his sentence; his attention immediately shifted to his hands after catching a dark shade of blue out of the corner of his eye. Alarmed as he examined his hands, he noticed that there were blue paws in place of them.

"What on Earth-?" he exclaimed. He looked down at himself, alarmed as well by the appearance of his body. In addition to that, there was some kind of pendant hanging around his neck he didn't recognize. However, that wasn't what concerned him at the present time. Frightened and shaking, he quickly looked around for a source of reflection. He soon came across a puddle in a patch of dirt close by and took a look at the face that stared back at him with his horrified expression.

"I'm a Riolu?" he yelped. "I'm a Pokémon? How could this have happened? I can't be a-!"

"Heeeeeeey!"

Startled by the sudden outcry in the distance, Rylan jumped. To his surprise, a Buizel was running towards him. A generally small Pokémon compared to humans, this Buizel was now much taller than Rylan, and… Did it just speak English? No way, Rylan thought. This was all a bad dream, and he would wake up soon enough.

"Hey there," the Buizel said as he approached Rylan, who attempted to slowly back away. A nightmare, it's all a nightmare, he told himself.

"I haven't seen you around here before," said the Buizel, now mere feet away from Rylan. "I see you found that Wanted poster. The wind picked up and it escaped my grip. Thank you. May I please have it back?"

Without another word, Rylan dropped the poster and fled. Buizel cocked his head to one side, his face appearing rather skeptical. "Um… Thanks," he said to the empty space where that odd Riolu stood seconds ago. He picked up the poster and started to walk around, apparently searching for something. "How much longer?" he wondered. "The mission's over already, and I don't want either of us to be late for dinner."

Rylan retreated to the tree where he first woke up, gasping for breath. Was he really a Riolu now? Did he really meet a talking Buizel? He sighed and started running off. He didn't want to ask for help, but surely there were some humans nearby who could help him. He certainly didn't want to run into any more talking Pokémon. Surely, such things don't exist.

What am I doing, he wondered. What will I accomplish by running blindly into the great unknown? I should just stop and take my time to think of a way to—"Oof!"

It was too late for Rylan to slow down; he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" said a voice.

Rylan pushed himself up and looked around. A Vulpix was sitting there, looking concerned.

"No, this is not happening…" Rylan whispered to himself.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," said the Vulpix. "I didn't think anyone would ever trip over my tails," she chuckled.

"No, no…" Rylan managed to utter. "I'm the one who was running without keeping an eye out."

"Here, let me help you up," Vulpix offered, extending a paw. Rylan shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied, getting to his feet. When he stood up, however, one of his legs gave out and he fell back down.

"You must have hurt your leg," Vulpix said. "Would you like me to take you to someplace where you can rest it?"

"No," Rylan suddenly responded. "I'll be fine."

Vulpix seemed rather worried. This was one odd and slightly rude Riolu. Still, she knew that every Pokémon has a good side to them. She intended to at least find it.

"So, Riolu-" she started.

"My name's Rylan," Rylan interrupted. "And I'm not a Pokémon, I'm a human."

Vulpix looked surprised at this. "Human? But you look like your average Riolu from where I'm standing."

"Then go stand somewhere else, please," Rylan said. "I appreciate your concern but I don't need your help."

Vulpix didn't want to just give up. She still had many questions. "Where are you from, then?" she inquired.

"I'm from-!" Rylan snapped. He quickly became silent and started to scratch his head. "I'm from… I…"

"Well?" Vulpix asked.

"I don't remember," Rylan replied. He felt disturbed by this. He remembered that he was human, yet he didn't remember where he came from? This couldn't be a dream, but it definitely twisted up the limitations of reality.

"You don't remember?" Vulpix asked. "Do you even have a home to return to tonight?"

Rylan shook his head. "No…"

Vulpix stood up. "Please, let me take you back to the Exploration Guild where I live. I'm sure my Guildmaster will find you a place to stay for the night."

"Exploration Guild?" Rylan asked. "Guildmaster?"

"Yes, I work as part of an official Explorer's Guild," Vulpix replied excitedly. "My partner and I travel all over the region, doing neat stuff like apprehending outlaws and saving Pokémon in danger. We get to see lot of interesting places and find awesome treasure!"

"Cool," Rylan muttered nonchalantly.

"The Guildmaster is the Pokémon in charge of our organization," Vulpix explained. "He's very strict but we at the guild hold him in high respect. He's a veteran explorer the likes of which are few in this region."

"Yes, that's nice," Rylan yawned. Vulpix frowned at his lack of caring.

"Please, just give it a chance, Rylan," she said. "Just one night."

Rylan sighed. He really didn't have any other option, did he? He realized that he must have been a pretty antisocial human. He didn't really want to go with Vulpix to the guild or even talk to Vulpix, but he did need food and shelter, at least until he found a way to return to his life as a human.

"Fine, I'll go with you," he said.

Vulpix smiled softly and nodded. "You won't regret it, Rylan. I promise. Here, climb on my back. I'll carry you."

Rylan did so, reaching down to rub his sore leg as he rested atop Vulpix's back. Seconds later, a sweet fragrance caught his attention. He turned his head to look at the source and saw a bunch of bright red flowers.

"You like them, too?" Vulpix asked.

"Huh?" Rylan asked, startled. His attention was still focused on the flowers.

"Hee hee… I can tell you do," Vulpix laughed. "These red flowers are my favorite. They're beautiful, and they smell so nice. I love coming here to Floral Meadow on missions just so I can stop and admire the flowers when I'm finished with work."

Rylan nodded his head. The flowers were indeed beautiful.

"Oh, gosh, that reminds me," Vulpix gasped. "I'm late for my mission report, and I bet my partner's waited on me long enough. It's almost time for dinner."

Just then, the two of them heard a growling noise. Rylan blinked.

Vulpix smiled. "Hee hee! You sound hungry, Rylan. Let's get going!"

Rylan didn't want to admit it, but he was indeed starting to feel hungry. He closed his eyes and relaxed as Vulpix carried him to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2: The Guild

**CHAPTER 2**

The Sun was slowly setting in the sky and the Moon began to rise. Vulpix walked a good distance into a nearby forest before she finally stopped. "We're here," she said. "Take a look."

Rylan opened his eyes to behold an amazing sight. Standing before them was an enormous fortress-like structure made from stone and steel. The rough exterior suggested that someone made it by hand. It was the work of a Pokémon, no doubt. The exterior appeared to have been painted various natural hues of green and brown, likely to camouflage the structure in the forest setting. Several torches lit the stairway leading to the entrance.

"Wow," Rylan remarked.

"Yeah, it's an awesome place," Vulpix said, "but you'll like it better on the inside."

He'll like it better on the inside? Rylan gulped nervously. A mental image of hundreds of happy-go-lucky Pokémon swarming him and asking him who he was and how he was doing swam through his mind.

Vulpix carried Rylan up the stairs and then approached a grating on the ground near the front entrance.

"What's that grating for?" Rylan asked.

"Oh, this?" Vulpix asked. "Members of the guild who are placed on sentry duty stand down there and identify visiting Pokémon by examining their footprints.

Rylan tilted his head curiously. Must be a Pokémon thing, he thought.

Vulpix slowly walked onto the grating and stopped.

"Visitor!" yelped a voice from below.

"Who is it?" asked another voice.

"Vulpix!" squeaked the first voice. "Repeat, Vulpix!"

"Come on inside!" the second voice called out. The stone door of the guild opened slowly.

"Simple enough, eh?" Vulpix laughed. She then looked down at the grating. "Hold on, I've brought a guest with me, Sandshrew!" she called.

"Who is it?" the first voice asked. "Walk on the grating, please!"

"He can't!" Vulpix responded. "His leg is hurt! He's a Riolu, though!"

"Did you hear that?" yelped the first voice. "Second visitor! Riolu!"

"Alright, then!" the second voice said.

Rylan glanced down into the grating. "Who was that?"

"Sandshrew and Trapinch," Vulpix replied. "They're on sentry duty today. Heck, they love the job so much, they're almost always on sentry duty. Those two are best friends, pretty much inseparable."

Vulpix walked into the open entryway and let Rylan slide off her back. Rylan examined the great fortress' interior. It was very clean and tidy and everything was organized neatly. There were several staircases and rooms, and one wall was adorned with medals.

"Welcome back, Vulpix," said a familiar voice. "You made it back in time. Dinner is—"

Rylan stared at the figure who had approached Vulpix. It was the Buizel from earlier back in Floral Meadow.

"You," Buizel said. "You're the Riolu who ran away from me."

"Hmm?" Vulpix asked. "You two know each other?"

Rylan remained quiet. Buizel shook his head. "Not really. He found the Wanted poster that had blown away, and when I asked for it back, he dropped it and ran off."

"Wha?" Vulpix asked.

"I was scared… I just…" Rylan started. "I've never heard Pokémon talk before."

Buizel gave Rylan a look of immense disbelief. "I beg your pardon?"

Vulpix sat down and looked at Buizel. "His name is Rylan. He used to be human."

"What?" Buizel asked. "Really? I've never heard of anything like that before. A human turning into a Pokémon? That's impossible. Really, the very idea—"

"It's the truth," Rylan injected. "I don't know how or why, but I somehow ended up here as a Riolu and have no recollection of my former life."

"Hmmm… Well, I'd be careful about mentioning stuff like that around here if I were you," Buizel said. "Some of us don't like humans at all."

"He needs our help," said Vulpix. "His leg's hurt and he needs a place to stay tonight."

"I'm fine, really," Rylan said.

Buizel nodded his head. "Heh… Well, just try not to break anything while you're here," he said smartly.

"DINNER'S READY!" yelled a loud voice, prompting Rylan to cover his ears. "GET YA' TAILS IN HERE AND EAT!"

"What the heck was that?" Rylan asked, utterly flabbergasted.

"Electrode," Buizel said. "Don't want to keep him waiting. He's got a nasty temper when he's mad."

"Okay, but I want to have a word with the Guildmaster first," said Vulpix.

"Sure thing," Buizel said, turning to leave in the direction of the mess hall. Before he left, however, he cast another disbelieving and somewhat disapproving glance at Rylan.

"Um… Could you wait here for a minute, please?" Vulpix asked Rylan.

"Sure," replied Rylan, lying down on his back.

Vulpix ran off towards a door labeled 'Guildmaster's Quarters' and opened it, then passed through. Rylan idled quietly, waiting for Vulpix to return.

"I SAID GET YA' TAILS IN HERE AND GET YA' CHOW!" yelled the Electrode. "VULPIX! GUILDMASTER! WE CAN'T EAT 'TIL EVERYONE IS PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR!"

"Owww…." Rylan rubbed his aching ears.

Vulpix returned a couple minutes later, though she didn't look as cheerful as usual.

"What happened?" Rylan asked.

"Well… Why don't we talk after dinner?" Vulpix suggested. "The Guildmaster has arranged for our nurse, Chansey, to tend to your leg. I'll be bringing you up some food while you're there."

"Sure," Rylan replied.

Vulpix headed into the mess hall for dinner. A Chansey entered the central room from upstairs and spotted Rylan.

"Ah, so you must be the Riolu. Here, let me fix you right up."

Rylan allowed Chansey to wrap his leg and escort him to the infirmary. After a bit of rest, Vulpix entered to bring Rylan his dinner: a large apple and several smaller fruits and berries.

"Eat up," said Vulpix. "It's very good."

Rylan picked up a berry and examined it. It didn't appear to be anything familiar to him, but he casually slipped it into his mouth and started chewing. Immediately, his taste buds were overwhelmed with the sensational flavor of the berry. He couldn't help but smile at the taste.

"It's… It's good," he commented.

Vulpix laughed rather heartily. "Your face!" she giggled.

"What about my face?" Rylan asked.

"That look on your face after you tried that berry!" Vulpix explained. "Priceless!"

Rylan groaned and looked away. "Oh, shaddup," he snapped. Vulpix smirked.

After Rylan had finished eating his meal, Vulpix carefully led him back downstairs.

"My leg is feeling a bit better now," he told her. "Um…. Thank you."

"You're welcome…" Vulpix replied. It seemed that she just remembered her conversation with the Guildmaster and something was troubling her.

"What's the problem?" Rylan asked, noticing her facial expression.

"Well," Vulpix began, "you see… How can I put this… The Guildmaster held no reservations toward helping an injured Pokémon, but…"

Rylan folded his arms. "What is it?"

"…but he doesn't offer any more meals or shelter for outsider Pokémon," Vulpix finished. "I'm really sorry."

"Are you saying he expects me to make it on my own?" Rylan asked.

"All Pokémon make it somehow," Vulpix replied.

"Just great," Rylan said. He sighed and headed for the entrance door. He didn't like this Guildmaster already.

"Wait!" Vulpix said. "He will let you have all the food and shelter you need on one condition."

Rylan turned around. "What condition?" he asked.

Vulpix shifted her paws nervously, not sure how Rylan would react to the news. "If you want his services," she explained, "you have to join his guild and become an explorer."

Without so much as a second thought, Rylan turned to leave. "No thanks." He didn't want to stay here if there were strings attached.


	3. Chapter 3: Rylan's Fractured Emotions

**CHAPTER 3**

"Rylan, please don't go," Vulpix said as Rylan turned to take his leave.

Rylan stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Vulpix, though didn't look her directly in the eyes. "I have no business here," he said. "I need to find out who I am, how I got here, and how I can return home.

Vulpix's ears drooped sadly. "It's just that I…"

"Yeah?" Rylan asked.

"I… I want you to stay," Vulpix admitted. "Sure, we haven't known each other for very long, but there's something about you that I like. I was hoping we could…you know…become friends."

Rylan felt embarrassed. What was it like to have a friend? If he knew as a human, he certainly didn't remember. He didn't remember any other people in his life.

"Sorry, I don't… I mean, I can't…" he stammered.

"You don't what?" Vulpix asked. "Don't want to be friends?"

Rylan growled and stomped his foot before realizing it was still sore. He winced and reached down to rub it. "No, I don't want to be friends!" he exclaimed. "I want to go home!"

Vulpix looked really hurt by this. She understood that Rylan wanted to find his home, but why was he so rude to her?

"…Thanks for the help," Rylan managed to say. He turned and walked out of the guild. Vulpix sat down and stared disappointedly at the floor.

"What was that all about?" Buizel had entered the central room and spotted Vulpix as Rylan left. Vulpix looked up at him.

"It's Rylan," Vulpix replied. "I asked if he could stay here with us, but then he got angry and left. I'm really worried. He said he doesn't remember where his home is, and just heading out there with no plan is a pretty bad idea. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He yelled at you," Buizel said. "You didn't deserve that. You're a good friend."

"Thanks, but don't you think we should help him out?" Vulpix asked. "It's our duty as explorers to help those in need."

"It's also our duty as explorers," Buizel stated, "to follow the rules of the guild. Unless there's an emergency, we have a curfew. We're not allowed to leave the guild at this time of night. I'm sure that Riolu will be fine."

"His name is Rylan," Vulpix reiterated.

Buizel scoffed and turned around. "A Pokémon with a human name… Stupid."

"He said he's human, and I believe him," Vulpix said.

Buizel crossed his arms. "I doubt it. Now come on, it's getting late. We should get some sleep. We don't want to wake up late tomorrow morning." He turned and retreated to their room.

Vulpix sighed and followed suit, entering the room behind Buizel. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't stop thinking about Rylan and wondering if he was safe.

Rylan was a decent distance away from the guild by the time Vulpix went to bed. As he walked through the forest, he began to feel very conflicted. Was it really such a wise decision to head out into the night by himself? Still, he thought, it sounded a lot better than joining the guild and going to explore places he didn't really take interest in. Feeling tired from his long walk, he sat down on a log in the middle of a clearing and looked up at the sky.

"The night sky…" he said to himself. "It's really nice."

He gazed at the bright Moon hanging in the sky. Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Frustration, confusion, and uncertainty had built up in his mind and heart since he first arrived in this unfamiliar land, and he had just reached his limit. He had no idea who he was. He didn't want friends but Vulpix had been so kind to him, and he had acted like such a jerk. After letting out a cry of desperation, he fell to his knees and tears began to pour from his eyes.

"Who's there?" yelped an angry-sounding voice.

Rylan gasped and wheeled around, backing off slowly.

"This is MY turf, pipsqueak! You've just earned yourself a world of hurt!" the voice barked.

"Please, I don't want any trouble!" Rylan said.

Rylan was about to leave, but not before a rustling noise from behind him made him turn around again. Staring him down with two enraged, intimidating eyes was a Raticate, surrounded by a horde of Rattata. Shaking in fear, he attempted to run for it.

"Get him!" yelled the Raticate. His underlings pursued Rylan as he fled.

"No! Stay away from me!" Rylan cried. Though he tried to pick up the pace, his sore leg made it quite difficult. Thinking fast, he hid behind a tree before the Rattata showed up. Consequently, they ran off in the direction they thought he was running.

Rylan's body was shaking, head to toe. He was lucky enough to avoid the Rattata for now, but would getting out of the forest be any less difficult?

"Boss! Over here!"

Rylan jumped and turned to the source of the voice. He had been cornered by three Rattata, who wasted no time in pinning him down and calling over the other Rattata to assist.

"Please, let me go!" Rylan begged.

The boss Raticate arrived soon after the helpless Rylan had been pinned down. "Heh heh," he chuckled, "I thought for sure the Pokémon near this area knew better than to enter my territory. Guess I'm not infamous enough yet. Perhaps a good Hyper Fang ought to help you understand, boy."

Rylan braced himself and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A thunderous roar and massive trembling in the ground startled the Raticate, causing his attention to divert.

"What's that?" he asked sharply.

Seconds later, a large iron tail slammed into Raticate, sending him flying into a tree. The Rattata pinning Rylan down slowly turned to look at the source, chuckling nervously and shivering.

"You want to be next?" asked a loud and demanding voice. "Move it!"

The Rattata scurried away, quickly followed by Raticate. "I won't forget this!" he warned as he left.

A shadow loomed over the still quivering Rylan. "I heard you scream. Are you all right?"

Rylan opened his eyes. An Aggron stood towering over him. The large steel Pokémon kneeled down and lifted Rylan up to a sitting position.

"...Y—yes, I'm okay…" Rylan replied.

The Aggron nodded. "That's good. You'd best be careful, though. Lately, an unknown disturbance has been causing Pokémon to become more defensive over their territories and, as a result, violent and aggressive. However, Boss Raticate has always been discourteous."

Rylan looked up into the giant creature's eyes. His physical presence was intimidating, yet his countenance appeared to be gentle.

"Hmm, you're just staring at me," the Aggron said. "Is something wrong?"

Rylan blinked. "Oh, no, nothing. Um… Thank you."

Aggron examined Rylan for any signs of damage on his body. His attention soon fell upon Rylan's bandaged leg.

"I recognize these bandages," he said. "Chansey uses them back at the guild. So, that must mean you are Rylan."

Rylan tilted his head. "How do you know that?" he asked.

Aggron chuckled. "How, indeed? Vulpix came in and asked me to arrange for Chansey to treat your leg."

Surprise spread across Rylan's face. "Does that mean you're…?"

Aggron smiled and nodded. "Guildmaster Aggron, at your service."

Rylan stood up. "Vulpix," he said quickly. "I need to apologize to her. I acted like such a jerk to her, and she's done nothing but nice things for me," Rylan explained.

Aggron smirked. "You might want to tell her that now, while you have the chance. All right, you two. Stop hiding. I know you're there."

Vulpix emerged from behind a tree, followed by Buizel. "Please don't punish Buizel, Guildmaster," Vulpix said. "He wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt. I came here of my own accord and will accept the appropriate punishment for leaving after curfew."

"There will be a consequence for incompliance with the rules," Aggron said, "but we'll worry about that later. Rylan here has something he would like to say to you."

Vulpix approached Rylan, who abruptly looked down at the grass. "Vulpix, I—"

Aggron reached down and gently grabbed Rylan's head, forcing it upright. "Eye contact," he said. Rylan gulped and blushed, embarrassed. "Okay," he murmured. "Vulpix, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Vulpix smiled. "Thanks, Rylan."


	4. Chapter 4: Rules and Regulations

**CHAPTER 4**

Aggron, Vulpix, and Buizel soon headed back to the guild, Rylan tagging along behind. He felt a lot better after apologizing to Vulpix. When the group arrived at their destination, Rylan sat down on the front steps.

"What are you doing, Rylan?" asked Vulpix.

"I'm going to sleep out here tonight, if that's okay with Aggron," replied Rylan.

Buizel scratched his head. "Why would you sleep out here on the steps? There are several warmer places where you could sleep out here."

"You have a point," Rylan said, "but I'm not familiar with this place at all. I don't want to get lost."

Aggron looked at Rylan. "You really are something else," he laughed. "True, Pokémon can lose their way, but you should never be scared of trying."

"About that…" Vulpix started, but she was quickly interrupted by Buizel. "Please don't bring that up again," he said.

"The Guildmaster should know this. It's important," said Vulpix. She turned to face Aggron. "Rylan used to be human. He entered this world with no memory of who he is or where he came from."

"Absurd!" said Buizel. Rylan glared at him.

"A human transformed into a Pokémon?" Aggron asked. "Definitely peculiar but not impossible."

Buizel gawked at Aggron, a look of surprise on his face. "Guildmaster?"

Aggron laughed. "In fact, as I recall, there has been a similar instance. Several years ago, one of my associates, Wigglytuff, recruited two bright young prospects into his guild. One of them was a human who had been transformed into a Pokémon."

Vulpix smiled, finding this very interesting. Buizel's gaze never left Aggron's face as this was explained. Rylan was just as transfixed as Buizel.

"There was another?" he asked. "Is there any way I can meet this Pokémon?"

"You would have to seek out Wigglytuff's guild," Aggron replied. "It's pretty far away from here."

"I'll just get lost on my own," Rylan said. "Can you help me?"

"Hmm… I think I know a better solution," Aggron said. "There is a Pelipper Post Office to the east of the guild, at the edge of the forest. You can go there and send a letter to Wigglytuff."

"Sounds good," Rylan said. "Thank you."

"However," Aggron added, "there is one more issue I wanted to address. What are you going to do about finding a place to stay?"

Rylan looked down and shifted his feet. "I honestly don't know," he replied.

"I must make my point clear that only members of the guild are allowed to live inside of it," Aggron said. There was a hint of encouragement in his voice as he spoke. "I'd be more than happy to accept you into my guild if you want to join."

"What could I possibly gain from that?" Rylan asked. "It would seem like I'm just in it for food and a place to sleep. I don't want to take advantage of your generosity."

"I can train you," Aggron offered. "I can teach you to defend yourself against vicious Pokémon."

"Exploring is an amazing experience, Rylan," Vulpix added. "Buizel and I would be honored to show you the basics."

The look on Buizel's face clearly insinuated he'd feel the exact opposite of 'honored.' It seemed obvious that he didn't take a liking to this former human.

"I don't know…" Rylan said. "Can I think about this for a moment?" he asked.

"Certainly," Aggron replied.

"What should I do?" Rylan asked himself. "I've been letting everything go the wrong way ever since I arrived here. This could be my big chance to take the right course of action, and Vulpix and Aggron are standing here, offering to help me."

Rylan nodded his head slowly. "I've decided. Even if it's just for a little while, or until I find a way to get home, I'd like to become a member of the guild."

Vulpix's expression brightened "All right!" she exclaimed. Buizel didn't look too pleased.

"Then it's settled," Aggron said with a smile. "You are henceforth a member of Aggron's Exploration Guild. Get yourself a good night's sleep and meet me in my quarters tomorrow morning, okay? I'm going to initiate you properly."

Rylan nodded again. "All right."

"One more thing," said Aggron. "Since you did not bring along a partner to register with, I am going to assign you to one of my current teams. The first thing you should know about exploring is to never head out by yourself. You can train yourself up for years, but it's still dangerous out there. I'd advise you to get to know a few faces around the guild tomorrow so you can make a good selection."

"Okay," Rylan replied. The thought of 'getting to know a few faces' quickly sent butterflies to party around in his stomach. Aggron smiled at Rylan's expression and led the three smaller Pokémon back into the guild.

As the four of them entered the guild, a pair of watchful eyes gazed at them from beyond the trees. A sleek and powerful Houndoom had been watching them for some time and immediately scampered off to the outskirts of the forest once they were out of sight.

"That's definitely him," he said to himself. "It's gotta be."

The Houndoom soon came across a waterfall near a cliff. A shadowy figure residing underneath a large rock formation nearby grinned as the Houndoom approached him.

"Did you find him?" the dark figure asked.

"Affirmative," Houndoom replied. "The Riolu was referred to as 'Rylan' and there was a piece of the key around his neck."

"Excellent… Thank you," the figure said.

"Now, about that reward…" Houndoom started. The dark figure reached down into a bag and pulled out several gold coins. Houndoom grinned and eagerly accepted them.

"And, as promised, I will do what I can to keep the authorities off your tail," said the figure.

"Best news I've heard all day," Houndoom sighed. "I'm tired of running."

Back at the guild, Buizel was fast asleep, trying to put today's experience out of his mind. However, he couldn't get over the fact that Rylan used to be human and that Vulpix was going to be punished because she left to go and find him. Vulpix, however, was still awake, trying to assemble a bed for Rylan so he could sleep comfortably.

"I said I'll be fine sleeping on the floor," Rylan said. "You don't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"I want to," Vulpix said.

"But I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness," said Rylan.

Vulpix chuckled. "Oh, don't be silly. I don't help others expecting that they've done something to deserve it. I help others because I want to."

Rylan sighed and smiled a little. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"Same goes for me," Vulpix said. "I don't think I'll ever understand _you_."

Vulpix groaned in frustration as she tried to assemble the bed, but couldn't seem to do it properly. In addition to that, she was getting very sleepy.

"…Rylan? Here, you can take my bed. I'll sleep in this unfinished one." Vulpix said.

"What?" Rylan asked. "No, really, I can't—"

"You can and you will." Vulpix stood up, grabbed Rylan by the tail, and dragged him over to her bed.

"Huh? What—Hey!" Rylan yelped.

"Please, sleep there," Vulpix said quietly. "Don't worry about me." She curled up on the mess of a bed she tried to make and closed her eyes.

Rylan felt terrible and quite guilty. He had done nothing to deserve such treatment from Vulpix, and her kindness seemed boundless. Sighing softly, he curled up in Vulpix's bed.

"Thank you…again…" he whispered softly to Vulpix.

Feeling rather sleepy himself, Rylan gazed up at the ceiling and yawned.

"Say, Rylan…?" Vulpix asked.

Rylan rolled over to face her as she called him. "What is it?"

"I'm just curious… That thing you've got around your neck… What exactly is it?"

Rylan shrugged, picked the item up off his chest, and examined it. It didn't appear to be anything he recognized. It just looked like half of a broken key. It had been hooked on a chain link to a necklace around his neck, but he wasn't aware of the significance of this item, nor did he know where he got it.

"I don't know," he responded. "I…just…have it. That's all I know."

"Do you think it has some connection to your human self?" Vulpix asked.

"That was my first guess," Rylan replied. "I don't remember anything about my human life, so I think it's safe to assume this came with me from my world. I just wish I knew more about it."

Rylan took a good look at the key piece, examining it thoroughly, hoping he could remember something about it. He soon found something engraved on the back, though it was written in a language he didn't understand. He decided he would investigate this further as soon as he could.


	5. Chapter 5: Pick Your Team

**CHAPTER 5**

Rylan let out a lengthy yawn. He had slept very well and felt quite refreshed. In addition to that, the soreness in his leg was starting to diminish. It undoubtedly seemed like today would be perfect.

"Mmmm, Vulpix… So warm and snuggly! Heeeeee..."

Rylan's eyes went wide. Buizel was lying there, right next to him, in the same bed, with his arms firmly wrapped around him, snuggling him like a plush toy.

"GET OFF ME!" Rylan screamed.

Buizel woke up and jumped back, shocked by this. "Hey, what's the big idea?" he yelled.

"You tell me!" Rylan replied. "You were snuggling me up like a teddy bear!"

"I—What?" Buizel's face went red. "Why the heck were you sleeping in Vulpix's bed?"

"She insisted on it," Rylan said.

Before Buizel could continue, they were interrupted by the booming voice of Electrode.

"IT"S TIME TA' RISE AND SHINE, GUILD! THE SUN IS UP!" he screeched.

Vulpix woke up and rubbed her ears. "Well, Electrode does his job well, at least." She looked over at Rylan and Buizel. "Something the matter?" she asked.

Rylan and Buizel looked back and forth at each other and Vulpix. Rylan then shook his head and Buizel nodded.

"Buizel, I let him sleep in my bed," Vulpix said. "Don't get upset with him, please." She stood up and stretched. "I'm heading out to get something to eat. See you guys later."

After she left the room, Buizel grabbed Rylan and brought their faces together. Buizel was blushing like mad. "Nothing happened," he said.

"Sure," Rylan murmured.

"Nothing!" Buizel hissed. "You didn't see anything! Say it!"

"I didn't see anything," Rylan said with a shrug.

"Good!" Buizel released Rylan and turned around, covering his blushing face. "Of all nights to sleep-snug…" he whimpered.

Rylan chuckled to himself. He stood up and slowly walked out of the room, wanting to take his time. He was hoping that he could go get breakfast without meeting a bunch of Pokémon around the guild. He was far too shy.

"Hello!" chirped a couple of voiced simultaneously. Rylan jumped and staggered.

A Plusle and a Minun had appeared in front of Rylan all of a sudden. He caught his breath and looked at the pair of them. "What the heck?"

"You're new around here, aren't you?" chirped Plusle. "I'm Plusle, and this is my brother, Minun."

"And this is my sister, Plusle!" Minun added.

Plusle looked at Minun. "I already introduced myself," she said.

"Indeed you did!" Minun giggled.

"Um… What are you doing?" Rylan asked.

"Just heading to the assembly hall for this morning's mission briefing," Plusle said.

"We just got finished eating," Minun added. "Are you new to the guild?"

"Yeah," Rylan replied.

"Got a partner yet?" asked Plusle.

"No." Rylan shook his head.

Plusle and Minun smiled. "You're welcome to join our team if you want to!" they said happily.

"Err… Thank you," Rylan said.

Plusle and Minun skipped off to the assembly hall together. Rylan certainly admired their enthusiasm but he didn't really want to partner up with them. He resumed walking toward the mess hall when he noticed another Pokémon on the way. There was a Snorunt wandering around, apparently looking for something. Rylan tried to walk around him but the Snorunt eventually spotted him and delightedly bounded up to him.

"Biiga!" it giggled. "Giba pipi biigeeeeee!"

"…Okay…" Rylan said, trying to back off.

"Don't mind him," said a calm, laid-back voice. "He's just asking you if you've seen me around here recently."

Rylan turned around and froze in his tracks when he noticed a Gastly hovering there, watching him intently. The Gastly grinned as he noticed Rylan's nervous expression.

"Gabagii!" Snorunt squeaked, joining Gastly at his side.

"Yes, he and I are partners," Gastly said. "Snorunt has always been following me around, and we've taken a bit of a liking to each other."

Rylan nodded, not being able to form words at the moment. Gastly laughed, enjoying Rylan's timid nature and lack of conversation.

"What's the matter?" Gastly asked. "Meowth got your tongue?" He stuck out his tongue and gave Rylan a rather large lick across his face.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhh…" Rylan shivered and fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"Tee-hee," Gastly chuckled. "I like you. I hope we get to know each other a little more someday…"

Gastly floated away, Snorunt eagerly following him as he left.

"Ugh… What is _with_ these people?" Rylan strained, trying to stand up.

After managing to make it the rest of the way to the mess hall, Rylan obtained his breakfast and sat down to eat, though far away from everyone else. Several pairs of curious eyes glanced over at him, but he was reluctant to pass along a greeting.

Soon, the hall had emptied out except for Rylan, who was still eating, and a female Nidoran, who was still watching him. Rylan noticed the Nidoran out of the corner of his eye and saw that she was blushing slightly as she stared at him. Rylan gulped down the rest of his food quickly and left without saying anything to her.

After all of the guild members had gathered in the assembly hall, a rather tall, tough-looking Pokémon made his way to the front of the group.

"Gallade," Vulpix whispered in Rylan's ear. "He's Aggron's second-in-command."

Gallade cleared his throat. "Attention, Pokémon," he said in a firm tone. "Before I begin the briefing, the Guildmaster has a few words he would like to say. Please listen up."

Gallade stepped aside and Aggron entered the room, taking his place.

"Good morning, all," Aggron said. "There are two things I shall discuss before we go about our business. First of all, a new companion has joined our ranks as an official explorer."

Rylan sat down and buried his face in his paws, shaking like a leaf. Was it really necessary to draw all this attention towards him?

Aggron smiled and pointed to Rylan amongst the crowd of Pokémon. "This Riolu, who goes by the name of Rylan, has agreed to join us for as long as he sees fit to. I'm afraid he may not stay with us for very long given he has a personal task to complete when the occasion arrives, but until such time, he is your newest ally and I expect you all to treat him with utmost respect. Is that clear?"

Several shouts of "Yes, sir!" rang throughout the room. Vulpix smiled as she shouted it, though Buizel didn't seem too enthusiastic about it.

"Also, Rylan," Aggron continued, "you have yet to join a team. I expect you've met a few faces this morning, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Rylan answered. Truthfully, however, he only met four faces and he didn't know what to make of them.

"Have you decided whose team you wish to join?" Aggron asked.

Rylan felt no need to give this choice any second thoughts. "I'd like to join Vulpix's team," he replied.

Vulpix beamed with delight as Rylan spoke those words. Buizel looked utterly horrified, as though he wouldn't survive another day at the guild.

"Vulpix and Buizel," Aggron addressed, "if you have any reservations about accepting Rylan as your newest teammate, speak now."

Buizel attempted to say something, but he choked on his first syllable. He didn't want Rylan to join their team, but he didn't want to stir up any arguments either. His reason for disliking Rylan was completely irrational in Aggron's eyes, and he feared he'd cause an upset if he said "I don't want a human on my team." He withdrew his comment and kept his mouth shut.

"Then it's settled," Aggron said. "Rylan is now the third member of your team."

"Welcome aboard," Vulpix whispered to Rylan. "Trust me, you won't regret becoming an explorer."

"The second thing I want to address," Aggron continued, "is that we will soon be evaluating every member of the guild based on their performances to determine who shall qualify to participate in our next expedition. I expect each and every one of you to put forth your best effort. Try new things and don't let failure bring you down. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" rang throughout the room once again.


	6. Chapter 6: Equipped for the Job

**CHAPTER 6**

With that said, Aggron withdrew to his room. "Meet me in just a moment, Rylan," he said.

"Yes," Rylan replied.

"Gallade, proceed," Aggron said as he entered his quarters.

"Sir!" Gallade respectfully responded. He then assumed his place at the speaker's position, and every eye in the room became fixed on him.

"All right, guild," he spoke. "As the Guildmaster has informed us, we will soon be mounting an expedition, and he and I expect you all to do the best you can. Don't overwork, don't underachieve. You will proceed with your daily routines today. We need two members to take sentry duty…"

Sandshrew and Trapinch gleefully stepped forward.

"As always," Gallade said with a smile as he noticed the two of them. "The rest of you are to examine the notice boards for missions to accept. I must ask Vulpix and Buizel, however, to remain behind."

Vulpix nodded. She knew what was coming but was clearly disappointed that Gallade also called for Buizel to stay. Buizel closed his eyes and put his paws on his hips.

"Dismissed!" Gallade commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the Pokémon obediently responded. Everyone left except Vulpix, Buizel, and Rylan.

"What's up?" Rylan asked.

"The punishment, remember?" said Vulpix. "Buizel and I left the guild after curfew last night."

"Oh…" Rylan nodded. He felt bad about this, and he also felt it was his fault that Vulpix was being punished. He should have treated her better last night.

Vulpix smiled. "Don't worry about me," she said. "Go see the Guildmaster."

Rylan headed toward the door of the Guildmaster's quarters. Gallade nodded to him, indicating that it was okay to enter. Rylan entered and spotted Aggron at the back of the room.

"Ah, so there you are," Aggron said with a smile. "I have something I'd like to present you with. Come here, please."

Rylan slowly approached Aggron, who was holding up a somewhat large box. He stopped in front of Aggron, who lowered the box to the floor and opened it. Inside, there were a variety of objects. Aggron pulled out a bandana with some small emblem attached to it.

"This is your Explorer Badge," Aggron explained. "As you and your teammates progress as explorers, your rank will increase and you will be permitted to take on much more difficult missions. Your will be given a new badge each time you grow a rank higher. Wear it with pride."

Rylan nodded and accepted the badge. "Yes, sir," he said. He tied the cloth around his waist like a belt since his neck was already occupied.

Aggron withdrew a backpack-like item from the box next, handing it to Rylan. "This is your supply bag," Aggron said. "Do not go on any missions without it. To be more precise, make sure you go on missions prepared. You will need food to satisfy your hunger, berries to heal you when you get hurt, and other items to aid you on your mission."

"Yes, sir," Rylan said. He started to feel honored and excited to be receiving these things. His heart skipped a beat, as though he had never felt this way before.

"Finally," Aggron continued, withdrawing a navy blue ribbon from the box, "this is a Cobalt Bow. It's a special accessory that will strengthen you when you have to defend yourself. More accessories can be purchased in the town nearby. You can only wear one at a time, so think carefully about which accessory will benefit you on a mission."

"Um… Thank you, sir," Rylan said, accepting the Cobalt Bow and tying it to the cloth on his waist. He looked down at himself and was amazed at how professional he looked with his exploration gear.

"However," said Aggron, "You won't be needing them as of today. I've arranged for Gallade to teach you how to fight off aggressive Pokémon. Seeing as you used to be human, you haven't quite tapped into a Pokémon's instinct and intuition. Gallade is the best guild member to help since both you and he are of the Fighting Type. See him when you are ready."

Rylan nodded.

"Also, the other reason you will not be sent on a mission today," Aggron explained, "is because your teammates are going to be assigned a mission as consequence for their actions last night.

Rylan still felt he had some loose ends to tie up regarding the punishment of his teammates. He wanted to say something but the words just wouldn't come out.

"That is all," Aggron concluded. "Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Rylan said, taking his leave. He didn't think it was fair that Vulpix was being punished just because she was concerned about him. As he left Aggron's room, he returned to his team's room and placed his new gear next to the unfinished bed Vulpix was making last night.

"There must be something I can do," he said to himself. "Whether she acknowledges it or not, I am indebted to Vulpix. I have to do something to help her."

"Now then," said Gallade's voice from the assembly hall, "the Guildmaster has asked me to inform you of the stipulations of your punishment."

Rylan took the opportunity to sneak close enough to eavesdrop on Gallade. Gallade handed Buizel and Vulpix two large containers.

"You two are going to travel to Oscuro Canyon today," he said, "and you will be completing a very important assignment. Chansey needs more Oran Berries and Sitrus Berries for the infirmary stock. What you two will do is gather enough of those berries to fill both these containers. Once you have done so, return here and give them to Chansey. However, under no circumstances are you to stray from this mission until you have completed this process six times. If you do not finish today, you will resume tomorrow and so on and so forth."

Rylan was shocked by this. Six times? Six trips to the canyon to gather berries and six resulting trips back to the guild? That wasn't fair, he thought.

Vulpix hung her head in shame. "Yes, sir," she said.

Gallade crossed his arms. "Now, now, there's no need to feel bad about anything," he said. "I understand that your intentions were good, but we have rules here at the guild. If we let our members go roaming off late at night, we'd be putting them and our guild in danger."

"Understood, sir," Vulpix said. Buizel nodded his head in agreement.

"Good," Gallade said. "Be sure to prepare well for the mission."

As the two of them walked back to the team room to get their exploration gear, Rylan quickly grabbed his own gear and hid from their view. He had an idea.

Vulpix and Buizel checked their supplies, removing what they didn't need and taking what they would need. Once they were done, they equipped themselves with ribbons and set forth.

"Buizel…" Vulpix said as the two left the guild. "I never thanked you for following me last night to make sure I didn't get hurt. Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you," Buizel said. "You're the best friend I ever had and you've stood by me ever since we first became friends all those years ago."

"I'm sorry if it seems as though I don't show my appreciation enough," Vulpix said.

"No, no," Buizel said. "Just knowing you're by my side every day is enough. You mean the world to me, and possibly more. You were always there, even when…"

Buizel put a paw behind his ear, gently touching what appeared to be a large scar.

"It's only natural that friends would want to protect each other from harm," Vulpix said.

"Yes, but do you remember that day when I was attacked?" Buizel asked. "When I was forced from my home, you left the safety of yours to ensure I was okay. Sure, Guildmaster Aggron found us and brought us to safety, but you risked your own future to protect me. I'd never leave you to face punishment alone. I want to be there for you like you were always there for me."

Vulpix smiled warmly. "Thank you, Buizel. It means a lot to hear you say that."

Buizel smiled back at his good friend, but his smile soon faded. "Still… You must know why I don't trust Rylan."

Vulpix gave Buizel a rather confused look. "I understand why you don't like humans, but I'm sure that not all humans are like that."

"What makes you say that?" Buizel asked.

"Well, think about it," Vulpix suggested. "All Pokémon are different. Some of us are friendly and some of us can be mean sometimes. We come in all different types. I think humans can be like that as well."

"You never lived around them," Buizel stated. "You don't know the things they can do when they feel like shoving aside whatever doesn't matter to them."

"That's right, I don't," Vulpix said. "Here's what I do know, however… Rylan may be a hard nut to crack, but I can tell he's a good person on the inside. I don't think he's got the heart to be vicious or mean to others and actually enjoy doing it. He looked so sincere when he apologized to me for yelling and storming off on me."

"I suppose so," Buizel said.

"Could you please give him a chance?" Vulpix asked. "I'm asking you as a friend. I trust Rylan and he's part of our team now. I'd like for us all to trust each other."

"I guess you're right," Buizel said. "Still, if he wants my trust, he's going to have to earn it.

"Woaaaaaaaaaahh!"

A snapping sound was heard overhead, as well as a startled yell. Seconds later, someone had landed on Buizel and both of them were on the ground in a daze.

"Rylan?" Vulpix asked. "What are you doing here?" She rushed over to help the two of them to their feet and dust them off.

"Falling out of trees," Rylan murmured. "Sorry, but I'm coming with you to help."

Buizel cast an angry look at Rylan. "Look, just stay out of this, alright? You got Vulpix and I into this mess. Just go back to the guild. We don't need your help."


	7. Chapter 7: Inner Confidence

**CHAPTER 7**

Rylan ignored Buizel and looked at Vulpix. "I owe you," he said. "I don't care if I end up being punished for this. I want to help you with this mission."

"You don't care if you get punished," Buizel snapped, "but what about Vulpix? She could be punished even more for letting you come along. Well, you know what? I'm not going to let you be a bad influence on her."

"Vulpix has done so much for me," Rylan said. "I'm going to repay her kindness."

"Are you even listening?" Buizel asked. "Or perhaps you're just stupid? Not that I'd be surprised, given everything you've been doing ever since you came here."

"I'm not stupid, stupid!" Rylan barked. He was getting angry, though he couldn't bring himself to look Buizel in the eyes.

"Can't even defend your own comebacks, can you?" Buizel asked. "You're not even looking at me."

"So?" Rylan asked. "Who cares?"

"If you have any self-respect," Buizel said, reaching over to grab Rylan, "you'll look at your enemy when you fight back. I suppose you're stupid and cowardly, then. Some explorer you are."

Vulpix was bewildered by what was taking place. It was as though Buizel had disregarded everything she and he had just discussed.

"Look at me and call me stupid!" Buizel demanded. Rylan continued to ignore him. Enraged, Buizel dragged Rylan closer to his face. "I said look at me, you coward!"

"Stop it!" Vulpix cried.

Buizel fell silent. He and Rylan looked at Vulpix, who was in tears.

"Stop fighting," Vulpix said. "Both of you. You should be ashamed of yourselves. How do you think I feel about all this?"

Buizel stood there, rather frightened by the fact that he had just upset his closest friend. He released Rylan and hung his head. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."

"Rylan, you next," Vulpix said. "You owe Buizel an apology."

Was she kidding? Apologize to Buizel? Buizel made his point quite clear; he did not like Rylan at all. Rylan realized that Buizel was right about one thing, though.

"I am," Rylan said.

"What?" Vulpix asked.

"You're right, Buizel," Rylan continued. "I am a coward. I was stupid to think I could become an explorer."

Buizel gave Rylan a baffled stare. Was Rylan trying to attract pity or was he really admitting his feelings?

"Rylan…" Vulpix started.

"No," Rylan said. "I've pushed the limit with your team. Buizel doesn't like me and I… Well, I wish I could tell you how I feel about him. It was a mistake to join your team and a mistake to register as an explorer. I'm better off on my own."

"Just… Just leave," Buizel said. "I don't want to hear your excuses and neither does Vulpix."

"I'm going back to the guild to turn in my badge and backpack," Rylan said. "I'm sorry I wasted your time." He started to walk back to the guild.

Vulpix just watched Rylan, hoping he would turn around and say something else, like "Just kidding!" or "Maybe I need some time to think things over." However, she knew Rylan well enough. She knew he'd say nothing of the sort.

Before Vulpix could try and stop him from leaving, she heard a violent cracking sound and quickly noticed that a nearby tree was about to fall in Rylan's direction.

"Look out!" Vulpix yelled. Before Rylan could react, Vulpix had rushed over and shoved Rylan out of the way.

Rylan landed on the ground, bewildered. "What happened?" he asked.

"Vulpix!" Buizel cried. Rylan turned around and saw that Vulpix had been pinned under one of the tree branches. He desperately rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?" Buizel asked, trying to lift the branch off of her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Vulpix replied. "My back hurts, though…"

Buizel strained to lift the branch, but his strength alone couldn't move the tree. He glanced angrily at Rylan. "Well, don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Help me!"

Rylan grabbed one end of the branch and helped Buizel try and lift it off of Vulpix. Together, they successfully moved it out of the way.

"Can you stand, Vulpix?" Buizel asked.

Vulpix attempted to stand up but winced and sat back down. "It hurts when I try," she replied.

"I'll get you back to Chansey," Buizel said. He reached down to help Vulpix up, but they were interrupted by a rather sinister cackle in the distance.

"Heh heh heh…"

A look of horror emerged on Rylan's face when he heard the laughter. "Oh, no…"

"What is it?" Buizel asked. "Spit it out!"

"It's… It's him again…" Rylan responded.

Seconds later, a familiar group of menacing Rattata surrounded Rylan, Buizel, and Vulpix. An equally menacing Raticate joined the circle, staring Rylan down with a large toothy grin.

"I knew you'd wander my way again sooner or later, boy," he said. "This time, you're lucky. I'll make this one quick and easy so you don't have time to scream."

"Did you knock over that tree?" Buizel asked Raticate.

"Heh… You catch on quickly, weasel boy," Raticate laughed. "If you don't want to be given the same treatment as this spineless little coward over here, you'd best take your foxy friend and skedaddle."

Buizel stood up. "I'm not going anywhere," he snapped. "You hurt my friend and I'm going to make you regret it."

"Ooh, weasel boy wants to play," Raticate said. His underlings sneered and laughed as well. "You think you can take us all on by yourself?"

Buizel lowered his head and looked at Rylan. "Get Vulpix out of here," he whispered. "I'll take care of these guys."

"But—" Rylan said.

"Just get going!" Buizel hissed. "Now!"

Rylan grabbed Vulpix and dashed out of the circle of Rattata.

"Get him!" Raticate yelled, pointing toward Rylan as he fled. The Rattata quickly pursued, but Buizel dashed in front of them.

"You're not getting past me!" he warned. "Aqua Jet!"

In a burst of streaming water, Buizel dashed through the squad of Rattata, sending them reeling. He continued his attack, running straight toward Raticate.

Rylan carried Vulpix further away from where the battle was taking place. The guild was almost in sight.

"Rylan, wait," Vulpix said. "Stop."

Rylan stopped running. "What is it?" he panted.

"I can make it from here," she said. "Buizel needs help. He can't handle all those Pokémon by himself."

"But I don't know how to fight," Rylan said.

"I won't leave him," Vulpix said.

Rylan trembled. He was scared and he certainly didn't feel he should help Buizel, but he wanted to honor Vulpix's wish.

"You can't solve all your problems by running away," said Vulpix. "If you don't try, you'll never know what you're capable of."

"Okay," Rylan said, "but be careful." He gently set Vulpix down on the grass and ran back toward Buizel…and Raticate.

"What a waste of time," Raticate spat. "You call yourself an explorer? You're not fit to explore a blade of grass."

Heavily beaten down by Raticate, Buizel was struggling underneath his Rattata underlings, who were pinning him down like Rylan had been pinned the night before. Rylan arrived and saw what was happening, but his heart flooded with fear before he could make a move.

"I did warn you," Raticate said, "but as usual, nobody ever listens to the smart guy. Time to teach you a lesson."

What am I doing?" Rylan asked himself. "Why am I just standing here? I'm such a coward… No. No, I've got to pull it together. Vulpix asked me to help Buizel and I owe her. This is not the time for backing off. I've got to try." Mustering up what courage he could, Rylan emerged from the tree he was hiding behind.

"Stop," he demanded. Raticate looked up and saw Rylan. "Ooh," he grinned. "So the young fool returns."

"I won't let you hurt Buizel," Rylan said. "Let him go. I don't want to fight you."

Raticate laughed. "You really think you can take him from me? Fine, let's see which one of us is faster!" He bared his fangs, lunging at Buizel as Rylan dashed forward.


	8. Chapter 8: Oscuro Canyon

**CHAPTER 8**

Rylan sped forward as fast as he could, reaching out to grab Buizel. Raticate's fangs were inches away from the injured Pokémon…

In just a moment's notice, Raticate's fang had been caught in Rylan's paw.

"Hey, lemme go!" Raticate yelled. "How are you doing that?"

To Rylan's surprise, he didn't feel any pain from the fang attack. It was as if he was aiming to catch it by instinct. Hearing something speak at the back of his mind, as though giving him instructions, he closed his eyes and let the voice take control of his actions.

"Force…PALM!" Rylan shouted, slamming his open paw into Raticate's chest. The force of the attack caused Raticate to fall, writhing in pain.

"Ow ow owwwwww!"

Quite stunned by what just happened, Rylan opened his eyes and looked at his paws. Is this the kind of power that Fighting Pokémon possessed?

"G—Get him, you idiots!" Raticate shouted.

The Rattata leapt off of Buizel and prepared to attack Rylan. He promptly grabbed Buizel and ran back toward the guild, the Rattata in hot pursuit.

A few feet away, watching intently from behind a rock, stood Houndoom and the mysterious Pokémon.

"Seems the kid is in trouble," Houndoom said. "He's being chased by Raticate's cronies."

"And thus he needs to be helped," said the concealed Pokémon. "You know what to do."

"Right," said Houndoom, preparing to charge in.

"However," said the other Pokémon, "see to it that he doesn't make it back to the guild. I'm a wanted outlaw. I can't risk showing up there. Take him to…let's say…Oscuro Canyon. That's where he and the other two were heading and it's not too far from here. But don't let them see you just yet."

"All right then," Houndoom said. He ran off, concealed behind the trees of the forest, until he was far ahead of Rylan. Once Rylan passed, Houndoom unleashed a powerful Flamethrower, barring the Rattata from passing. Startled, they fled back to their master.

Rylan noticed Vulpix sitting in the grass as he came closer to the guild. "Vulpix!" he called out.

Vulpix turned to the source of the call. When she saw Rylan carrying Buizel, a relieved smile shaped from her worried face.

"You made it!" she said happily. "I knew you could do it!"

Exhausted from running, Rylan gently set Buizel down next to Vulpix. Buizel appeared unconscious but he was definitely okay.

"I thought you'd be at the guild by now," Rylan said.

"Well, I needed to rest for a moment," said Vulpix.

Rylan nodded. "Oh, Vulpix…" he started. "I… I'm really sorry about earlier. The things I said to Buizel…and to you… I should have just kept my mouth shut."

Vulpix smiled. "Tell Buizel that when he wakes up," she said.

"Erm… I'd rather not," Rylan said. "I don't know how I'd tell him."

"Just tell him the same way you told me," Vulpix suggested. "You two were definitely off to a rocky start but I feel you can become friends if you cooperate with each other."

Rylan looked at Buizel. He didn't like Buizel much, but for Vulpix's sake, he knew he had to try and get along with him. He slipped his paws carefully under Buizel and hoisted him up, looking over at the faintly visible guild fortress in the distance. "Wanna head back now?" he asked. "You two need to get some rest. It's been a long morning."

Vulpix giggled.

"Hmm?" Rylan asked. "What's so funny."

"Seeing you here, like this…" Vulpix said. "If it weren't for you, I don't know what Raticate would have done to Buizel. Earlier, you were this antisocial Pokémon who didn't care about anything else. Right now, I feel as though you've really changed a little on the inside."

"Um… Well… I…" Rylan blushed and looked away. "I suppose I have you to thank for that."

"Me?" Vulpix inquired. "What do you mean by that?"

"You pushed me forward when I opted not to take the path at all, and even when I was about to just give up," said Rylan. "So… Thank you, Vulpix. Buizel is very fortunate to have you for a friend."

"As am I very fortunate to be friends with you," Vulpix said.

Rylan chuckled nervously, blushing even more. "C—Come on, let's head back."

"Sure," Vulpix said, trying to resist the pain in her back as she stood up.

"Sorry, you two, but naptime starts now," said a voice.

Rylan turned on the spot. Then something forcefully impacted with his head and everything went black.

Rylan awoke from his sleep, feeling dazed and much less exhausted than before. "What just happened?" he asked. He sat up and looked around. It appeared to be much later in the day, and he and his teammates had been laid out around a small campfire. Convenient, given that the air was pretty cold.

"Vulpix, wake up," he whispered, approaching Vulpix and gently touching her side. She yawned softly and stretched.

"Ry… Rylan?" She asked. "What happened to us? Where are we?"

"I don't know," Rylan replied. "The last thing I remember was picking up Buizel and asking if you were ready to head back to the guild."

"Where is Buizel?" Vulpix asked.

Rylan pointed to him sleeping nearby. "Right there," he answered.

"Let's make sure he's—" Vulpix started her sentence while attempting to stand up, but stopped, seeming rather surprised about something.

"What is it?" Rylan asked.

"My… my back," Vulpix said. "It's healed."

"For real?" Rylan asked, puzzled. "That was fast."

"Yeah," Vulpix agreed. "Now's not the time for questions, though." She approached Buizel and gently tapped him on the back. "Buizel, wake up."

Buizel opened his eyes slowly and looked around. "Are the Poffins done yet?" he asked groggily.

"How are you feeling?" Vulpix asked.

Buizel sat up. "The last thing I remember was quickly losing that fight to Raticate and the Rattata. I was hurting all over—"

"Hmm?" Vulpix asked.

"…And I don't feel any pain anymore. Seriously, I feel quite good," he finished.

"Odd…" Vulpix said. "Someone must have healed us."

"Whoever it was also dragged us out here," said Rylan.

Buizel noticed Rylan and then started poking at the ground, trying to distract himself.

"Ahem," Vulpix coughed, trying to get the other two to say something to each other.

"Okay," Buizel sighed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too," Rylan managed to say.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Vulpix asked. Now, before we do anything else, I suggest you two have a little heart-to-heart. We won't function well as a team if you two can't get along with each other."

Buizel and Rylan looked at Vulpix. "What do you expect us to say to each other?" Buizel asked.

Vulpix sat down and looked at them. "Why not start by just telling each other why you don't like each other?"

The two looked rather uncomfortable about this suggestion, especially Rylan. Buizel, however, knew that Vulpix was right. The best way to move past a quarrel is to learn to accept the other person's differences.

"All right," Buizel said. "I—"

"No," Rylan said. "I'll go first."

Buizel and Vulpix looked at Rylan, surprised at this uncharacteristic display of initiative. "How come?" Vulpix asked.

"I'm afraid…" Rylan replied. "I'm scared of doing this, but… I'm sick of being scared and thinking that running away from my problems will solve anything, because I've seen firsthand that it solves nothing."

Vulpix nodded, and surprisingly, so did Buizel.

"So then," Buizel started, "what is it you don't like about me?"

Rylan knew what he wanted to say, but he was struggling with how he wanted to say it.

"You…" he uttered. "You just really… Ever since you learned that I used to be human, you've acted like I shouldn't be around. You immediately distrusted me. I was under the impression that you felt I was deliberately going to hurt you or Vulpix. I don't like that about you."

Buizel rubbed the scar behind his ear as he listened to Rylan. He didn't say a word.


	9. Chapter 9: The Woes of Buizel

**CHAPTER 9**

Buizel seemed torn by something. His attention constantly diverted from Rylan as Rylan confessed his dislike.

"What's wrong?" Rylan asked, noticing Buizel reaching up to touch a spot behind his right ear.

"It's—" Buizel started. "Look, there's a reason I don't like you."

Vulpix had mixed feelings about what Buizel was about to say. She was worried it might upset them both, but she also hoped that Rylan would understand and try to be positive about it.

"I hate humans," Buizel said. "That sums it up, really. I suppose I should tell you why, though."

For the first time since the two met, Rylan looked directly at Buizel, apparently genuinely curious as to what Buizel had to say.

"Some years ago," explained Buizel, "I lived in a world populated by both humans and Pokémon. I had never directly interacted with any humans but I had always been interested. I lived with a few relatives at the time, and Vulpix and her family lived pretty close to mine. We were good friends ever since we were babies, even though our parents initially criticized the friendship between a Water Pokémon and a Fire Pokémon. We eventually showed them that friendship isn't limited to Pokémon of the same type. Ever since then, Vulpix has always looked out for me, as I have for her."

Vulpix couldn't help but smile faintly. She liked the fact that Buizel was being completely honest with Rylan.

"However," Buizel continued, "my time spent with Vulpix suddenly fell to a close when a group of humans wearing black suits entered our homeland and built a giant base of operations. When they learned that nests of Pokémon populated the terrain, they sought to capture the strongest among us and drive away the 'weak' ones."

Buizel rubbed across his scar again. Rylan noticed a few tears falling from his cheeks.

"One of the humans saw me and brought a whip down on me," he said. His voice started to feel much more melancholy than before. "He brought a bunch of other humans to the lake where I lived and they started attacking and capturing my friends and family. Vulpix's family lived a bit further from the humans than mine did, so she was perfectly safe for the time being, but she still chose to run down to the lake and help me escape."

Rylan's heart sank. He actually felt bad for Buizel. However, he couldn't help but wonder if Buizel's hatred of humans would continuously impact their relationship as teammates.

"Vulpix and I were about to reach her home, but the humans had started a fire, blocking our means of escaping. It was too big for me to put out. Guildmaster Aggron showed up and saved us, risking his life to get us out. It takes a lot of nerve for a Steel Pokémon to wander into a sea of flames. Vulpix and I really admired him for that."

"What happened to Vulpix's home?" Rylan asked. "Is her family all right?"

"Her home was destroyed," Buizel said, "and her family was nowhere to be found. I can only hope that they made it out in one piece."

A tear crawled down Rylan's cheek. He stood up and walked over to Buizel, who was wiping his eyes. Buizel looked up at Rylan as he approached, appearing very stunned and afraid since revealing his darkest vulnerability.

Rylan held out his paw to Buizel. "I know I can't help the situation, being a human and all," he said, "but I'm more than willing to start over if you are.

Buizel sniffled softly, just watching Rylan as he extended his paw. Rylan had been all but kind since they first met, and now he was offering camaraderie to Buizel? Vulpix must have been right about humans. They certainly are different.

"I understand that you don't trust me, and I don't blame you anymore," Rylan said, "but if we set aside our differences, I think we can hate each other a lot…um…less."

Buizel chuckled at that statement. He felt a bit better since confessing, and he did want to start over as well.

"What do you say?" Rylan asked.

Buizel slowly extended his own paw and shook Rylan's. "I could certainly benefit from hating you a little less."

"Oh, you boys…" Vulpix laughed.

"Heh, that was cute," said a familiar voice.

Startled, the three of them turned. A Houndoom emerged from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Vulpix asked. "What do you want?"

"Nobody special," Houndoom replied. "Just here on account of some business."

"Business?" Buizel asked. "What kind of business?"

"Apparently the kind that entails having to drag you three all the way out here and heal you up," Houndoom said. "I didn't want you and your lady friend here to get involved," he said to Buizel, "but Boss said it was for the better since you three are a team."

"So you mean to say that you have business with him?" Vulpix asked, looking at Rylan.

Houndoom nodded. "That's right."

Rylan cocked his head. "What do you want with me?" he asked. "How do you even know about me?"

"Oh, I know quite a few things about you," Houndoom replied. "I could tell you, but Boss wanted me to bring you here so he could come tell you himself. He should be here right about now. Perhaps he's late."

"Yeah, sure," Rylan said. "I bet you don't know a single thing about me."

"Well," said Houdoom, "I know that you don't remember a single thing about yourself, Mister Rylan."

Rylan's eyes widened. "How do you know my name? How do you know about—?"

"I bet he's just a sneaky little spy for his Boss," Buizel said. "I wouldn't trust him."

"Heck, Boss knows you pretty well himself," Houndoom said. "He told me that the key fragment you've got around your neck is important for getting back to the human—"

"THIS WAY! BZZZT! OVER HERE!" a rather odd voice buzzed in the distance.

"Darn!" Houndoom growled. "They're here! I bet that's why Boss didn't show up. I hope he didn't get apprehended…"

"Human what?" Rylan asked. "What were you saying?" Did this boss of Houndoom know about Rylan's human past?

"No time to explain, kid," Houndoom said. "I gotta go."

Houndoom flexed, preparing to run off, but as he did so, he discreetly slipped something into Rylan's explorer pack, which was on the ground right next to him.

"Catch you later, hopefully," Houndoom said as he took off.

"Wait! What do you know about me?" Rylan called out.

"BZZT! OVER HERE!" the strange voice said. The voice was coming closer to Rylan and the others.

"Who's there?" Vulpix asked.

A few bushes nearby rustled and a Magnezone hovered out of them a few seconds later. It spotted the three Pokémon and came closer. "BZZT," it said. "I AM OFFICER MAGNEZONE. HAVE YOU THREE SEEN A HOUNDOOM PASS BY HERE?"

Buizel pointed in the direction Houndoom fled. Vulpix looked a bit displeased by this gesture.

"He went that way," Buizel said.

"BZZT. MUCH APPRECIATED," Magnezone said. "HOUNDOOM IS A WANTED OUTLAW. PLEASE NOTIFY US IF YOU SEE HIM AGAIN."

Buizel didn't look surprised, though Vulpix did. Rylan didn't really care if Houndoom was an outlaw or not. He had the answers Rylan was seeking.

Vulpix looked disappointed as Magnezone floated off in pursuit of Houndoom. "Outlaw or not," she said, "he healed us. I hope he makes it out okay."

"But he also dragged us out here to goodness knows where," Buizel said, "just so he could speak to Rylan."

"He was about to tell Rylan something about his human self," Vulpix said. "Maybe he wants to help Rylan get back home. He can't be all that bad."

"He's an outlaw for a reason," Buizel said. "He's done some bad things. Anyway, we should find out where we are and get out of here."

Vulpix took a good look at the surrounding scenery. Judging from the Sun's position in the sky, afternoon was turning to evening pretty quickly. They had been out all day. She also noticed that there were several walls of stone surrounding them. Reaching for her backpack, she pulled out a large map and looked at it very closely, then examined the scenery again.

"We're in Oscuro Canyon," she concluded. "No doubt about it."

"Really?" Rylan asked. "That means we might be able to pick up some berries on the way back to the guild."

"I doubt it," said Buizel. "Rumors say that berries are very rare in this area, so finding them is quite the task. That's why Vulpix and I were sent here as punishment instead of a place more suited for berries to grow. Aggron expected us to spend all day looking for them."

"Well, let's just keep our eyes open," Rylan said, picking up his backpack and slipping it on. Buizel did the same with his.

"Right, let's move out," he said. "Hopefully we can get back to the guild before the Sun sets."


	10. Chapter 10: Team Tranquility

**CHAPTER 10**

Aggron looked out the window in his chamber and examined the Sun as it began to set in the sky. "They're late," he murmured. "I hope they're all right."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Aggron. The door opened and Gallade entered the room.

"Guildmaster," he said, "I have unfortunate news. The entire guild has been searched from top to bottom and Rylan is nowhere to be found. I fear he may have left us."

"He knows better," Aggron said. "He wouldn't leave without telling you or me first."

"Where do you suppose he could have gone?" Gallade asked.

Aggron sighed softly and closed his eyes. "My guess would be that he snuck out to assist Vulpix and Buizel."

"Are you going to administer punishment upon his return?" Gallade asked. "That's against the rules, after all."

Aggron shook his head. "I shouldn't be entitled to administer punishment. I… I've been too harsh with Vulpix and Buizel."

"What do you mean, sir?" Gallade asked. "You are a very disciplined leader and I've never met a Pokémon with as much wisdom as you."

"Wisdom…" Aggron laughed. "Gallade, they're still very young, and they're just rookies. I was a fool to just send them out to Oscuro Canyon without considering the consequences. It's easy to get lost there if you don't know your way already, and they've only been to the outskirts of the canyon once for a minor mission. Just look at the time." He pointed out the window. "Dinner has come and gone and they still haven't returned."

"We have to trust that they're all right," Gallade said.

"…I still have yet to inform the guild of the disturbance," Aggron spoke. "I suppose I'm just too tense from all this worry. I don't want anything to happen to my guild or its members. I'm supposed to be more than a leader; I'm supposed to be a friend. Friends don't keep secrets."

Gallade nodded. "I agree. You should tell the other members of the guild about the disturbance first thing tomorrow."

"In the meantime," Aggron instructed, "send our best team to Oscuro Canyon to retrieve Vulpix and her team. I'll administer a more fitting punishment to them when they get back and send a more advanced team to retrieve berries for Chansey."

"Yes, sir," Gallade said, taking his leave. He gently closed the door and headed straight for the stairway.

The guild was divided up by exploration rank. As such, the more advanced explorers were given rooms higher up in the guild, excluding the Guildmaster. There was only one team at the top, however. Only one team who joined Aggron's guild had managed to overcome enough odds to reach the highest rank possible. Gallade knew that they were more than capable of finding Vulpix's team.

Gallade reached the top floor of the guild and arrived at the one occupied room, giving a swift knock to the door.

"Yes?" said a voice from the other side.

"My apologies for disturbing your sleep," Gallade said, "but there is an urgent mission that requires your skills. That being so, I am authorizing you to leave the guild past curfew tonight should you choose to accept."

"Oh, no trouble at all," said the voice. "Please elucidate."

"Vulpix, Buizel, and our newest rookie, Rylan the Riolu, are most likely lost and we need help finding them. They were assigned to a mission in Oscuro Canyon and haven't returned since they left this morning."

"Hmm… Oscuro Canyon?" the voice asked. "That's no place for a rookie. And surely, the Guildmaster knows of the disturbance, does he not?"

Gallade wasn't surprised that the team was already aware of the disturbance.

"The Guildmaster is quite troubled by worry," Gallade explained. "I must admit, looking back on his decision to send the three out to that place to retrieve berries… One time would be enough for any explorer. I should have convinced him to rethink his choice of punishment."

"Oh, we all make mistakes, sir," said the voice. "Don't worry, I shall wake my teammates and we will bring our comrades back before you know it."

"Thank you so much," Gallade said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, sir," the voice said.

Oscuro Canyon certainly did seem like an easy place to get lost in. As Rylan and the others progressed through the canyon, they soon felt as though they were going in circles, even back the way they came. Night soon fell upon the land, presenting the canyon with the reason behind its name. It was pitch black within the canyon walls, though they could rely on Vulpix to provide fire as a light source.

"How do you even know we're going the right way?" Buizel asked.

"I don't," said Rylan. "It's hard to see anything in this place."

Vulpix grew tired from walking and sat down. "Let's rest a minute," she suggested. Buizel and Rylan acquiesced, feeling rather exhausted as well.

"I don't even know why we're out here anymore," Buizel groaned.

"Berries," Rylan reminded him.

"That's not quite what I mean," Buizel said. "This place is a maze. We can't fly, we can't climb up the canyon walls. Surely this would be a fitting site for explorers with more experience, but we've never been inside the canyon before, and it certainly didn't help that Houndoom brought us here."

Rylan closed his eyes. Houndoom brought them there, so it would make sense to look for Houndoom and ask him to help them. Then again, he was chased off by Magnezone, so that possibility had already been tossed aside.

"Where are you going with this?" Vulpix asked.

"I think something's wrong with the Guildmaster," Buizel said. "Something must have clouded his judgment when he assigned us this penalty mission."

"I agree," Vulpix said. "We've been trying to find the exit for hours… Wait!" She jumped up, renewed confidence glimmering on her face.

"What is it?" asked Rylan.

"We're MIA, right? Missing in action! They have to send a team out here to find us!"

"I forgot about that," Buizel chuckled.

"How long do you think it'll take, though?" Rylan asked. "This place is huge, and I don't think they'll find us right away—"

"Good evening," said a calm voice.

Startled, Rylan jumped. He turned around and saw three Pokémon standing there, smiling down at him and the others. Buizel's face lit up instantly.

"Team Tranquility!" he said excitedly. "Best team under our Guildmaster!"

The lead Pokémon bowed. "It's a pleasure to know that you rookies respect us so," he said. "I'm Slowking. These are my team members, Jynx and Bronzong."

"Nice to finally meet you guys," Vulpix said happily. "I've seen you a few times during meals but haven't been able to get up the courage to greet you."

"Aww, they're so cute!" Jynx giggled delightedly. "We'll gladly talk to anyone, sweetums. No need to be shy."

Rylan looked at the three of them. They definitely came off as impressive. With the exception of Aggron, he had never seen such a look of dedication in any Pokémon's eyes. Their gear and badges definitely reflected their experience as well. Bronzong was hard to read, however. He hadn't said a word since his team arrived.

"Excellent work, team," Slowking said. "Now then, we must return to the guild. Bronzong here will teleport us."

"Wait," said Buizel. "If I may, I'd like to ask you something."

"Absolutely," said Slowking.

"Is the Guildmaster feeling out of sorts?" Buizel asked.

"I recall Gallade telling me that the Guildmaster is rather worried by something," Slowking replied. "I have a good feeling I know what is troubling him."

"What is it?" Vulpix asked.

"There is a…rather unfortunate disturbance sweeping this region," Slowking said. "I would tell you about it but I believe the Guildmaster wishes to get it off of his chest himself. Besides, you three have had a rough day. You need your rest first."

"You're right," Vulpix said. "Thanks for your concern."

"The Guildmaster has been hiding something from us?" Buizel whispered to himself.

"Aww, too cute," Jynx said. "Buizel thinks we can't hear him."

"Uh—!" Buizel gulped. "I didn't mean any—"

Jynx smiled. "Oh, we know you meant no disrespect to the Guildmaster."

Buizel sighed, embarrassed.

"Now, let's get going," said Slowking. "Bronzong, would you do the honors?"

A deep, soothing humming sound reverberated from within Bronzong. Moments later, the six Pokémon became engulfed in a bright light, instantly vanishing on the spot. As the light faded from around them, they looked around and found themselves just outside the guild. They had returned at last.


	11. Chapter 11: The Shell and the Nightmare

**CHAPTER 11**

The Pokémon climbed the steps and Slowking knocked on the door. Rylan, Buizel, and Vulpix were relieved to be back.

"Who's there?" asked Gallade's voice from inside.

"Team Tranquility," Slowking replied. "Mission accomplished. Vulpix's team has been successfully returned."

"Thank goodness," Gallade said, hastily opening the door and letting them all inside. "Are you all right?" he asked Rylan and the other two. They nodded in reply.

"It's been a long and confusing day for us," Buizel said. "We'll explain tomorrow."

"Okay," said Gallade. "Your punishment has been switched to no meal tonight before bed, and it applies to you as well, Rylan, on account of sneaking out without permission. You might as well get some sleep." He turned to Slowking and his team. "Thanks again."

"Always a pleasure," Slowking said with a bow. Team Tranquility returned to their room upstairs.

Rylan, Vulpix, and Buizel entered their room, and were surprised to see that the third bed had been finished.

Vulpix smiled. "I recognize Nidoran's handiwork. She's good at assembling these beds."

"Nidoran?" Rylan asked. He then recalled the meek Poison Pokémon that had been watching him during breakfast. "She did this?"

Vulpix nodded. "Yep. She must really like you. She doesn't do that for just anyone."

"Oh, so someone's got a secret admirer?" Buizel laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Rylan said, blushing.

"Nidoran doesn't say much, but she's a good friend and a good listener," Vulpix said. "You should talk to her."

"We'll see," said Rylan. "I should at least thank her for finishing the bed."

Rylan grinned at the thought of not waking up to Buizel loving on him in his sleep.

"Well then, let's catch some shuteye," Buizel said. "Goodnight."

"Night night," said Vulpix.

The three of them curled up in their beds. Vulpix and Buizel fell asleep fast but Rylan was having trouble settling down. He had a lot on his mind. There was the attack he used on Raticate, making his peace with Buizel, Houndoom knowing something about him, and now the Guildmaster was out of sorts… Today had certainly been a big serving on his plate. He grabbed his explorer backpack, attempting to use it as a makeshift pillow.

"Oww…What the…?"

He felt something solid inside the backpack. He never recalled putting anything in there, and it was empty when Aggron handed it to him. Confused, he unzipped the pack and withdrew the solid object. It looked like a small conch shell of some sort, and there was a note attached to it. He detached the note and opened it up. The light of the Moon allowed him to read the message fairly easily.

"Rylan," he read, "it pains me to learn that you have forgotten who you are. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal to you what you need to know until we can meet face to face. As circumstance would have it, I have been branded an outlaw in this world and I am constantly on the run. If you're reading this message, our chance to meet was not favorable at the moment. However, I have a secondary idea. Keep hold of this conch shell. When it starts to glow a bright silver color, I need you to seek out Shell Island. That is where you and I will meet. Best wishes until then."

Whoever this person was to Rylan, it seemed obvious that they knew each other in the human world. But this person was also an outlaw in this world, meaning he or she would more than likely be a Pokémon. Several questions rolled over and over through Rylan's mind, but sleep began to take hold over him before long. He slipped the shell back into his backpack and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

A strange dream began to take shape in Rylan's mind as he slept. He looked around, seeing that he was still in the team's room and Vulpix and Buizel were still asleep. He sat down in his bed and relaxed. Suddenly, the room began to shake and pieces of it began to fall away into what looked like a bright, swirling abyss. Frightened, Rylan clung tightly to his bed, watching the entire room disappear, followed by his sleeping teammates, leaving him and his bed suspended alone in midair above the abyss.

"What's happening?" he cried.

A giant silhouette appeared before him, and its shape appeared to be human. "Doubt," it said. "You can't deny your heart is full of it, and because you can't remember why, it's driving you crazy."

"Who are you?" Rylan asked.

"Take my hand," said the silhouette, "and I'll show you everything."

The silhouette extended his hand. Rylan didn't trust him, however. He stayed put, not moving at all or showing any indication of wanting to take his hand.

"Pity," said the silhouette. "Here I was thinking that you wanted to go back home."

Rylan screamed in fear as his bed suddenly began to fall toward the ominous vortex.

"EVERYONE UP!" Electrode's voice screeched. "IT'S MORNING!"

"Waaaaaaah!" Rylan gasped. The dream went dark and his body felt heavy. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the safety of his team's room. There was no vortex there to swallow him up and his teammates were safe. Rubbing their ears after the loud wake-up call, they slowly got out of bed and stretched.

"Good morning, Vulpix," Buizel yawned.

"Morning," Vulpix replied. "And you too, Ry—"

Vulpix stared down at Rylan. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You're shaking like a leaf and covered in sweat."

"B—Bad dream…" Rylan stammered. "I'm fine."

"Well, let's get something to eat," Vulpix said. "I'm starving." She and Buizel left the room and walked over to the mess hall, chatting with a few guild members along the way.

"I'm coming," Rylan said, getting to his feet and slowly following behind his teammates.

"Hee hee…" a voice behind him chuckled. Rylan jumped, noticing Gastly floating around near him.

"Please don't scare me like that," Rylan gasped.

"Why not?" Gastly asked. "It's good fun. Watch this."

Chuckling to himself, Gastly snuck up behind Vulpix and poked her with his long tongue. Startled, Vulpix turned around.

"Boo," Gastly said, getting right up in her face and grinning mischievously.

"Ack!" Vulpix yelped.

Gastly snickered and flew off.

"That's his definition of funny?" Rylan asked. "What's with him?"

"He… He doesn't mean to cause any harm…" said a gentle, timid voice. Rylan looked to his left and saw Nidoran standing there, partially hiding behind a wall. She was blushing slightly as she looked at Rylan.

"What do you mean?" Rylan asked.

"…It's just his nature," Nidoran explained. "Gastly likes to spook people but he certainly wouldn't hurt any of his fellow guild members. No need to worry about him…"

"You're…Nidoran, right?" Rylan asked, approaching her.

Nidoran appeared to be resisting the urge to shy away from Rylan. "Yes, I am," she said.

"Thank you," said Rylan. "You know, for fixing my bed and all."

"Oh, it was nothing, really," Nidoran replied. "I was actually hoping…maybe…"

Rylan looked at her, a confused expression slipping through to his face. He started to assume that this Nidoran had some sort of attraction towards him, but he had no idea how to ask her if she did without embarrassing her or himself.

"Hoping what?" he asked. He started to blush a little himself, mostly because he was afraid of saying the wrong thing to her.

"Can I…sit with your team while we eat?" she asked politely.

Rylan gulped. "Um… I don't see why not," he replied. "Sure."

Nidoran smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Can my teammate join as well?"

Rylan nodded his head. Smiling appreciatively, Nidoran walked into the mess hall, passing Buizel, who was standing at the corner of the hall entryway. Rylan headed in that direction and was about to enter the mess hall, but not before he heard Buizel let out a faint chuckle.

"Lover boy," he snorted.

"Shut up!" Rylan hissed. "It's nothing like that. She just wants to eat with us."

Buizel rolled his eyes and entered the mess hall. Pretty soon, all of the guild's members were present in the hall, holding private discussions among their teams. Rylan and his team sat down to eat, and Nidoran sat down nearby, along with her teammate, a Wingull.

Wingull looked at Nidoran. "Are you sure we should tell them? They might get worried."

Nidoran nodded. "It may be just a rumor but it could be important." She turned to look at Rylan's team. "Based on what happened to them last night, it's safe to assume they want to find out anyway."


	12. Chapter 12: The Guildmaster's Confession

**CHAPTER 12**

Rylan and the other two turned to face Nidoran and Wingull. "Hello, Nidoran and Wingull," Vulpix greeted. "Having a good morning?"

Nidoran and Wingull looked at each other, mouthing a few words before turning toward the others.

"There's a rumor going around," Wingull whispered. "Some of the guild members overheard what happened when Team Tranquility brought you guys back from the canyon."

"Hmm?" asked Buizel. "What kind of rumor?"

"Well, the Guildmaster is a very revered and trusted Pokémon," explained Wingull, "and he's known for his excellent decision-making skills and wisdom. Yet he gave two rookie-class members a drastic punishment and we almost lost you three as a result."

"Slowking told us that he heard that the Guildmaster was under a lot of worry," Rylan said.

"Well, there's more to the story," Wingull said. "It takes a lot, and I mean a whole lot, to worry our Guildmaster. Last night, when Gallade was heading back to his room to get some sleep, he briefly said something about the expedition. Plusle overheard him and told me and Nidoran."

"What did he say?" Vulpix asked.

"He said that the expedition is going to be taking place at ruins atop Mount Maelstrom," Wingull whispered. "According to old folklore, there is a gigantic lake at the top which conceals a treasure used to protect the borderlines separating one world from another. However, the mountain has proved much too treacherous to climb ever since the rumor developed. The Pokémon that live on the mountain are very strong and are said to do everything in their power to prevent anyone from ascending it. Even Flying-types haven't been able to make the journey."

"What does this have to do with the Guildmaster?" Buizel asked.

"If the Guildmaster is looking for the treasure, a treasure that can restore the borders between worlds, it can only mean one thing," said Nidoran. "Someone is tampering with another world when they shouldn't be."

"You think that's what's worrying Aggron?" Rylan asked.

"Like I said," Wingull reiterated, "it takes a whole lot to worry our Guildmaster. Messing with another world risks the safety of our own."

Rylan looked puzzled. "What other worlds do you mean?" he asked.

Wingull pondered for a bit, then shrugged. "I don't completely know, to be honest. My older brother who works at the Pelipper Post Office told me once about a world concealed in a rift of time, but he never went into too much detail."

Rylan gasped. The Pelipper Post Office! He had completely forgot to send his letter to Wigglytuff! What stopped him from jumping to his feet, however, was a little reminder at the back of his mind that Houndoom and the writer of the note in the conch shell knew something about him already. Still, it wouldn't hurt to go to the post office and send a message to Wigglytuff anyway. He made a mental note to visit the post office as soon as possible this morning.

"A rift in time?" Vulpix asked. "Sounds otherworldly to me."

A few other Pokémon passed by the table Rylan and the others were sitting at, taking seats close by.

"Maybe we should talk about this later," Wingull whispered. "We're within earshot."

"All right," said Buizel. The five of them finished eating breakfast, and they quietly left the mess hall and gathered with the other Pokémon in the assembly hall for the morning briefing. After every Pokémon had settled themselves in, Gallade made his way to the speaker's area and gazed into the sea of suspicious faces. Something was definitely stirring among the guild members, he realized.

"Attention, please," Gallade addressed firmly. All eyes turned to face him as usual.

"The Guildmaster would like to say a few words before we begin," he said. "I expect you to give him your undivided attention this morning. What he is about to say is very important."

Aggron joined Gallade at his side, nodding down to his second-in-command before looking out at the guild members. His face appeared rather solemn.

"First of all," he said, "I would like to offer my respectful apology to Team StarStruck for my rash decision in assigning you an advanced mission in regards to your punishment."

Team StarStruck? Rylan had never heard the name of his team before. He felt rather silly for not asking sooner.

"Also, to those I have been unnecessarily hard upon for these past few weeks, I offer my sincerest apologies," Aggron added. "Something has been troubling me as of late, and I allowed my heart to become clouded with negative emotions. As your Guildmaster and as a friend, I vow never to let this happen again. We all make mistakes, but we can learn from them. I hope you all can forgive me."

The Pokémon throughout the hall wasted no time in shouting "Yes, sir!" and smiling reassuringly at their trusted leader.

"Thank you, everyone," Aggron said. "That lifts a heavy burden from my shoulders. However, it is not fully lifted as of yet. Something has been happening lately in our world, something quite terrible."

Rylan and the others opened their ears. Their attention was fully fixed on Aggron.

"Beginning several weeks ago, and to this very day, widespread disappearances of Pokémon across the land have occurred. I don't just mean that the Pokémon got lost. I mean that their very being has completely faded from this world."

Many guild members uttered horrified gasps as this was explained, including Vulpix.

"The cause of this mystery cannot be determined, as there is no trace of witnesses," Aggron said. "This leads me to believe that it is not a simple accident, and that someone is orchestrating some form of scheme. I've feared this could one day happen to us as well, which is why I've kept this from you since it started. Another mistake I shouldn't have made. I'm terribly sorry."

Rylan looked stunned by this news. Who in the world could be responsible for this kind of crime? What would motivate them to do this?

"I have reason to believe that the Pokémon are being taken to another world," said Aggron, "which brings me to my next issue. Old legends have mentioned an artifact atop Mount Maelstrom that is said to put objects foreign to a world back in their proper place. This artifact is also believed to have the ability to repair damage done to the boundaries between these worlds, effectively preventing disasters like this from happening again. If we are indeed dealing with someone who controls pathways to alternate worlds, we need to be prepared to stop this and apprehend the ones responsible."

"But, sir, the legend of Mount Maelstrom is just a myth, isn't it?" asked Trapinch.

"Myth or not," Aggron replied, "it's the only lead we have. I've attempted to scale the heights of Mount Maelstrom before, but the native Pokémon seemed so possessed by their mindset of protecting the mountain from outsiders. I left and never returned since then, but I feel I need to go back and examine the ruins. That's why I need my best and brightest members of this guild for our expedition...to Mount Maelstrom."

A few guild members looked shocked, though Rylan's team as well as Nidoran's didn't look as shocked as the others. It was hard to tell what was going through Plusle's mind. She was the one who overheard Gallade and spread the rumor. She looked rather uncomfortable, as though she regretted the possibility of getting other guild members riled up or overly worried.

Aggron felt rather uncomfortable about spreading fear into the hearts of his companions as well, but he knew the truth must come out sooner or later.

"All I ask is that you take extra caution in handling your missions," he said. "If you see anything suspicious while out on a mission, report to me immediately."

"Yes, sir!" the Pokémon responded.

"Gallade, if you would please conclude the briefing," Aggron instructed, taking his leave to rturn to his quarters.

"Sir," Gallade replied. He looked around at the guild members again, seeing many fear-stricken faces. "Look sharp!" he commanded. "It's only natural for a heart to feel what fear is, but we are proud members of Aggron's Guild, and as such, we will not stand for the injustice plaguing our land. Lives could be at stake, and it is up to all of us to see that the peace is maintained. All of you will go about your normal routines today. Remember, this expedition is very important, so do the best you can! Dismissed!"

"Yes, sir!" the Pokémon responded. Many of them felt renewed confidence and determination after hearing Gallade's speech. They quickly rushed downstairs to the mission boards, to their rooms throughout the guild, and outside to the nearby town to prepare.

Gallade approached Team StarStruck before they left the room. "Mind if I had a word with you three?" he asked.

"No, sir," Vulpix replied. "Not at all."

"No, sir," said Buizel.

Rylan shook his head.

"I know what has just been addressed might come as a big shock to you," Gallade said, "but the fact of the matter is that we're going to need you at your best. Rylan, you've had little practice during your stay with us, and you bailed on training with me yesterday. I cannot excuse any unauthorized wandering away from the guild without permission. Please remember that."

"Yes, sir," Rylan said.

"Now then, before you three head out on a mission today, I would like you two," Gallade said, looking at Vulpix and Buizel, "to show Rylan around town so he knows how outside preparation is handled. After all, not everything vital to a successful exploration is supplied here at the guild."

"Yes, sir," the two replied. Gallade nodded and took his leave.

"All right, let's do this!" Vulpix said to Rylan. "Next stop, Riverwood Town!"


	13. Chapter 13: Riverwood Town

**CHAPTER 13**

"Riverwood Town?" Rylan asked. "So you can get supplies in town?"

"Yes, silly," Vulpix said. "Just follow us, and you'll see for yourself."

Vulpix and Buizel quickly exited the guild with Rylan following right behind them. Rylan glanced around the forest, remembering all that has happened recently every time he left the guild.

"Are you nervous?" Vulpix asked. "You're just staring off into space."

"Well, I suppose… Yeah," replied Rylan. "After everything with Raticate, I'm hoping I don't see him around ever again."

"Just stick with us," said Buizel. "We know this forest inside and out, so finding Riverwood Town is second nature to us."

"All right," said Rylan.

The two led Rylan through the thick forest, eventually coming to a halt at a small group of trees.

"Let's see… Rylan, look over here," said Vulpix, pointing to the trees.

"Is there something about these trees?" Rylan asked.

Vulpix nodded. "These trees have intertwined branches. Gallade said that the two Grass-Type Pokémon who built most of Riverwood Town were the best of friends with each other. They played in these trees all the time. They had to go their separate ways after the town had been finished, but they intertwined these branches as a symbol of their unity and friendship before they parted. The trees also serve as a marker for locating the town itself."

Rylan looked closely at the branches. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"See how some of these intertwined branches are pointing to one side?" Vulpix asked. "One of the Grass Pokémon made them point towards the town so that the other, who was leaving, could always return to this tree and locate the masterpiece he helped to create."

"It's an interesting story," Buizel added. "Others may say that friendship is too overrated, but I don't think it is. It's a wonderful thing to experience in life."

"Friendship, huh?" Rylan muttered. He remembered Vulpix asking him if the two of them could be friends.

"Vulpix," Rylan asked, "are we…friends?"

Vulpix blinked. "Why would you ask such a silly question? Of course we're friends."

"I just… Something in my heart doesn't know what a friend really is," Rylan said.

"Is your heart happy whenever one of us speaks to the other?" Vulpix asked.

Rylan put a paw to his chest. He knew Vulpix didn't mean "heart" in a literal sense but he hadn't given much thought to the concept of friendship. It was as though he had never known a true friend before.

"My heart…" he started.

Vulpix smiled. "Go on."

"I do enjoy talking to you, and I feel… Well, when you talk to me, I feel less burdened. I don't know what is burdening me, but whenever we talk, I can feel it fly away… That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

"Makes enough sense to me," Vulpix said cheerfully. "See? We're friends, and there's no doubt about it."

Rylan looked up at the trees again. What he just realized about himself and what he learned before… He started to think. He was antisocial, scared, and he didn't know the value of friendship. What kind of life was he living before arriving here? It must have been pretty depressing.

"We should get going," said Buizel. "The missions won't wait forever."

"Oh, yes," said Vulpix. "Come on, Rylan."

Rylan nodded and turned to follow the others has they left.

The three of them proceeded down the path indicated by the direction the tree branches were pointing. A short walking distance later, they arrived at a quietly flowing river. Buizel walked over to the edge of the calm water and dipped his paw into it.

"I hope we can have a vacation someday," he said. "I'd love to come here and swim in this river all day."

"Here's the river…" Rylan said. "So, where's the town?"

"Just over there, across the river," said Vulpix, pointing.

Rylan looked across the river. He could see several small buildings standing, and many Pokémon were entering and leaving the vicinity. "Wow," he said. "It's pretty cool."

"Let's go over there," said Vulpix. "There's a bridge nearby that we can use to cross to the other side of the river."

Rylan spotted the bridge in the distance. It was constructed rather well and appeared to be quite safe. The three made their way over to the bridge and crossed it, then continued their pace into the town.

"I never knew Pokémon built towns," Rylan said as he looked around. "I admit, after seeing the guild fortress, I shouldn't be surprised by this, but this Pokémon world really fascinates me sometimes."

"Well, you learn something new every day," Vulpix said. "Now, let's show you around town."

Vulpix pointed to various different facilities around the town, explaining their function as she did so.

"The town is maintained by Grass and Water Pokémon, and they take very good care of it," she explained. "First of all, we have Quagsire's Bank. Any money we find on missions and receive as rewards is stored here. Next, we have Kangaskhan's Storage. Her business is very popular around this region as well as others. She stores items we don't need at the moment but can utilize for later missions."

"Over there," she continued, pointing further ahead, "is the item shop. Vaporeon and Leafeon sell a variety of useful items, food, and TMs."

"TMs?" Rylan asked. "You mean they have Technical Machines here?"

"Yes, they do," Vulpix replied. "As you most likely already know, TMs teach different techniques to Pokémon."

Vulpix pointed to the last few buildings. "The Synthesis Station is run by Tropius. It was named as such because it was quite popular among Grass Pokémon, but all types visit it nowadays to relax and rejuvenate with a nice, refreshing drink. Breloom's Dojo is pretty close by. You should go there if you ever need some training. Finally, we have Ludicolo's Link Shop. For a small price, Ludicolo can teach you how to effectively combine your techniques to gain an advantage in battle."

"Neat," Rylan commented. "Where's the best place to start?"

"Best place would be the Item Shop," Buizel replied. "You never know when extra supplies may come in handy."

The group entered town and Rylan took his time looking around the place. Seeing this place, an entire town constructed and managed by Pokémon, was very fascinating to him. As they neared the Item Shop, Rylan could see a variety of things for sale. There were apples, berries, gummies, TMs, odd-looking orbs, and a wide assortment of ribbons and bows.

Vulpix and Buizel approached the Pokémon who ran the shop, Vaporeon and Leafeon, gleefully conversing with them as they made a few purchases, though Rylan stayed behind. For one, he was still feeling a bit shy to meeting new faces. Two, he had no money on his person, so he couldn't buy anything. He started to feel pretty useless as he watched his friends pick out a few choice ribbons for their next mission. After a minute or two, Vulpix and Buizel returned to meet up with Rylan.

"Did you find anything you needed?" Rylan asked.

"Yep," Vulpix replied. "And, in fact…"

Vulpix smiled and held out her paw to Rylan. She was holding a scarf.

Rylan looked surprised. His heart started to beat a bit faster. Was Vulpix giving him a gift?

"I…I can't take this, Vulpix," he stammered. "Really."

"Come on, I know you don't have any money," Vulpix said. "I had a little to spare, and the mission we're going on today calls for a good physical technician such as yourself, so we're going to really need your help. Please accept this Power Band."

Rylan reached to accept it, but hesitated.

"I suppose _I _could always accept it if _you_ can't," Buizel said. Rylan grumbled and took the Power Band. "Thank you," he said to Vulpix. "By the way, what kind of mission are we going to do?"

"I've accepted the task of finding and apprehending an outlaw Graveler," Vulpix said. "He's hiding in Stone Overpass where a recent rockslide has helped him escape the authorities. Officer Magnezone and his team are having trouble finding volunteers to clear the rocks, so I figured the three of us could really help them out, especially you and Buizel since Fighting and Water Pokémon shouldn't have much trouble clearing away rocks."

Fighting types were capable of smashing rocks? It sounded like every man's fantasy to Rylan. He could never hope to smash rocks with his bare hands as a human, but after what he did to Raticate, he started to feel a bit of confidence in his abilities as a Pokémon. "All right," he said. "I'll help."

"Thanks," Vulpix said. "Now, are we all set?"

Rylan checked his pack. He had set aside a few fruits from breakfast to help him on the mission since he couldn't buy any himself just yet, and there was always the possibility of finding edibles while at the mission location. He also saw the conch shell concealed underneath the supplies and remembered that the Pokémon who intended for him to receive it was an outlaw. He began to wonder if Graveler was the Pokémon who was looking for him.


	14. Chapter 14: Stone Overpass

**CHAPTER 14**

Team StarStruck checked their supplies carefully to make sure they were all set to leave for Stone Overpass.

"I'm ready," said Buizel.

"Likewise," said Rylan.

"All right!" Vulpix cheered. "Onward!"

Buizel pulled a map out of his backpack and looked over it several times.

"The Overpass is to the north," he said. "Let's get going."

The three of them followed the path through the town until they reached the north exit. From there, they wandered through the woods a bit more until they arrived near the base of a mountain.

"See that mountain just up ahead?" Vulpix asked Rylan. "Supposedly, the continent Pokémon , Groudon, accidentally split the mountain during a battle with the ocean Pokémon, Kyogre. Stone Overpass was built to prevent Pokémon from falling into a massive crack in the mountain. Lately, though, there have been frequent rockslides around the area, and many Pokémon fear passing through the Overpass. Not to mention the fact that the rocks obstruct passage. Graveler fled there for these reasons. Magnezone and his team can't clear the rocks by themselves to find him, so they'll need our help."

Rylan and Buizel nodded, though the only thing that was on Rylan's mind was the possibility of Graveler being the outlaw who was seeking him. If he was, he would surely recognize Rylan.

"Something on your mind?" Vulpix asked, noticing Rylan's face.

"Hmm?" Rylan asked. "Oh, no. Nothing."

"Well, if it's nothing, let's get moving," said Buizel.

Rylan and his partners resumed their steady pace toward the mountain. Upon arriving at the base, they discovered the path leading up the mountain and began the journey upwards.

Taking the path certainly wasn't easy. There were native Pokémon everywhere who seemed very possessive of their territory and attempted to fight Team StarStruck as they passed by. Buizel and Vulpix put up a pretty good defense, but Rylan had to slowly adjust to his new fighting prowess. After a few encounters, he began to get a grasp on his Pokémon abilities.

Along the way, they consumed their edible supplies as needed to keep their health high and their bellies full. The team soon arrived about halfway up the mountain and spotted a small area where they could sit down and take a break. Vulpix removed her backpack and sighed exhaustedly.

"I'm bushed," she said. "Let's rest over there."

Rylan and Buizel nodded in approval and walked over to the ideal-looking spot. There were a few rocks there which the team could sit down upon and a couple of berry bushes nearby full of Oran Berries.

"Good, we can restock here," said Buizel. "I'm almost out of berries. The Pokémon here can sure fight back."

Buizel began to collect berries from the bushes. He slipped a few to Vulpix and placed some in his own bag as well. Rylan noticed that Buizel didn't give him any berries, but he didn't really care. He walked over to the bushes and picked a few berries for himself, then set his backpack down and seated himself on a large rock.

"Hanging in there, Rylan?" Vulpix asked. "What do you think of your first mission?"

"It's…different, that's for sure," Rylan replied. "What amazes me more at the moment is how well I've been handling myself in battle. I've helped you fight off several enemies so far and haven't so much as broken a sweat."

"Well, you are a Fighting-Type," said Buizel. "Stamina is one of your best qualities."

"I suppose," Rylan said. He looked down at his paws. Despite him feeling rather tired from the trip up the mountain and from fighting off aggressive Pokémon, his body didn't feel weakened. Were Fighting Pokémon expected to do a lot more than he was doing now? This mission began to feel quite below average to him. However, the fact that he was still classified as a rookie explorer might explain that. Higher ranks meant higher difficulty of missions, though he wasn't too concerned with that.

Rylan yawned and started munching slowly on an Oran Berry, watching Vulpix and Buizel, who had started talking to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying but seeing the smile on Vulpix's face cemented the fact that the two were very close friends in Rylan's mind.

After a few minutes of rest, the three of them got to their feet and stretched.

"That was a much-needed break," Buizel said. "I'm ready to get going now."

"Same here," said Vulpix. "Can you keep going, Rylan?"

Rylan nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Awesome," said Vulpix. "The Overpass should be just a bit farther up the mountain. If we keep following this path, we should reach it very soon."

The three of them resumed following the pathway up the mountain, which began to appear almost completely obstructed by rocks as they ascended. This was a sure sign that there was a rockslide recently. Using his new skills, Rylan was able to break through the large rocks that completely blocked the passage.

Rylan continued to shatter the rocks that obstructed passage until the group finally arrived at the overpass. It was a rather impressive sight; a huge bridge made of stone had been built across a large gap in the mountain.

"Graveler!" Buizel called out. "Come out! We know you're here, so don't bother running away!"

"Hmph," said a voice. "Even up here I can't get away…"

The large Rock Pokémon emerged from behind a massive boulder nearby. "What do you want?" he asked. "Come here to arrest me, I expect?"

"You catch on fast," said Vulpix.

Rylan said nothing. He just stood there and stared at Graveler.

"What are you looking at, punk?" Graveler snapped, noticing Rylan's transfixed stare.

Rylan's immediate thought based on Graveler's aggressive reaction was that this wasn't the Pokémon who was looking for him.

( Author's Note: I apologize for the amount of time it took to finish this chapter and that not much came out of it. It took me ages to think of how this chapter would play out, and I almost gave up completely while trying to think of a good way to convey the fight sequence with words. Honestly, I can't see any "story" side of a fight sequence, so in my case, they're better off just skipped over. The next chapter will begin with the end of Team StarStruck's confrontation with Graveler. )


	15. Chapter 15: Reaping the Benefits

(( **A/N:** Thanks for being patient with me, everyone! ))

**CHAPTER 15**

"Urrrrgh…" Graveler growled as he fell to his knees. "You guys are tough…but don't think that this means I'm coming in quietly."

"Hmph. Cocky as usual," Buizel said. "It's over, Graveler. Don't try to run."

Before anyone else could talk, a group of Magnemite hovered past Team StarStruck and surrounded Graveler. Graveler appeared as though he was planning to break free, but he then sighed in defeat and allowed the Magnemite squad to escort him away.

"BZZZZT. THANK YOU, EXPLORERS," Officer Magnezone said as he passed by. "I'LL HAVE A REWARD FOR YOU AT THE GUILD WHEN YOU RETURN THERE."

"Sweet!" Vulpix exclaimed. "Mission accomplished!" Rylan could tell just how excited she was; he had never seen such a happier grin on her face. When she said she loved being an explorer, she wasn't kidding.

"Great work, everyone," Buizel said, stretching his muscles a little. "I'm all hot and sweaty now…and I'm sure everyone's tired from that fight. Let's head back to the guild and get cleaned up."

"Say, we finished the mission awfully early," said Vulpix, looking up at the sky to see the position of the Sun. "That means we're going to have quite a bit of spare time today. What do you guys want to do?"

Rylan scratched his head. "What do you usually do with your spare time?" he asked.

Buizel and Vulpix exchanged confused glances. "We've never finished a mission this quickly," said Buizel. "We've usually finished just in time for dinner, and bedtime is right after that."

"Maybe we could…" Rylan started.

"Hmm?" Vulpix asked. "We could what?"

"We could hang around and talk in our room or something. Maybe we could find something fun to do."

Vulpix's eyes lit up. "I don't think I've ever heard you make a suggestion like this," she said. "I think that's a good idea, too. Buizel?"

Buizel blinked. "Umm… Sure thing," he replied.

"Now then, let's head on back," said Vulpix. "We wouldn't want to keep Officer Magnezone waiting."

The three exhausted Pokémon slowly made their way down the mountain path, going back the way they came. It took them much less time to descend the mountain than it took to climb and it didn't take much stamina to walk all the way back to the guild.

Once the three Pokémon passed over the sentry post, they were permitted entry and they eagerly walked inside.

"I'm bushed," Rylan said. "What's next?"

"Officer Magnezone is over there by the Outlaw Notice Board," Buizel said, pointing. The three of them noticed Magnezone hovering by a bulletin board covered in Wanted posters. This was quite self-explanatory to Rylan.

The group approached Magnezone, who quickly spotted the team.

"BZZT," Magnezone said. "THANK YOU FOR HELPING US APPREHEND GRAVELER. HE IS INDEEED A MOST VICIOUS CRIMINAL. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS ON BEHALF OF THE POLICE FORCE."

Magnezone handed Vulpix a rather large amount of gold coins Rylan did not recognize. He came to the realization that it must be some sort of Pokémon currency.

"Let's see… According to guild rules, we are only permitted to keep 10 percent of the reward. The reward was 3000 Poké, so we keep 300." Vulpix took a few coins out of the reward money and made a separate pile on the floor.

"Poké?" Rylan asked. "That's an odd name for money."

Vulpix smirked. "Well, that's just what it's called. Now then… Rylan, hold out your paw."

Rylan did as instructed. Vulpix took a small amount of coins off of the pile and handed them to Rylan.

"What?" asked Rylan. "You're giving me some?"

"Of course," Vulpix said with a smile. "I feel that teams should split their reward evenly. You can use this 100 Poké as you see fit. Spend it or save it in the bank."

Rylan looked at the money he was now holding. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was at least something. As he stared down at it, he started to feel much less helpless. For the first time, he started to feel that he could actually survive in this world.

"Feel comfortable now?" Buizel asked, noticing how Rylan was reacting.

"Yeah…" Rylan replied. "Thank you, Vulpix. I just can't express how grateful I am for everything you've done."

"Don't worry about it," said Vulpix as she handed 100 Poké to Buizel. "Now let's report to Gallade."

"Report what?" laughed a voice from behind them. The three turned and saw Gallade approaching. "Well, well, you three have returned quite early. In fact, you are the second team to return today."

"Second?" Buizel asked, amazed. "But only the top-class teams make it back that quickly."

"It's always Team Tranquility who finishes their missions first," Gallade said. "Those three are the best we've ever had here thus far. But just look at the three of you… I daresay Team StarStruck might be the next team to move up to the top floor."

Vulpix jumped excitedly and Buizel smiled.

"Don't let it go to your head, though," said Gallade. "Keep up the good work but don't get cocky."

"Yes, sir," said Vulpix and Buizel. Rylan nodded his head.

"Oh, right. Here's the portion of the reward for the guild," Buizel said, handing the remaining 2700 Poké to Gallade.

"Much appreciated," Gallade said as he accepted the money.

"If I may, sir…" Rylan started. Gallade and the other two looked at him.

"Ask away," Gallade said.

"Why do teams only receive 10 percent of the reward?" Rylan asked. "I'm just curious."

"Oh, just think of it as paying your rent," replied Gallade. "The guild needs funding from its teams so we can afford food and supplies when needed."

"That makes sense," Rylan said. "Don't worry, I'm not complaining."

"Not complaining?" Gallade inquired. "That's a first for me. Even Vulpix and Buizel seemed shocked at first when we told them the guild takes most of the reward."

Vulpix and Buizel blushed.

"I don't care how much I have. I'm grateful that I at least have something I can use to get by in this world," said Rylan.

Vulpix and Buizel stared at Rylan for a moment. They had almost forgotten that Rylan came from the human world and had no resources at his disposal upon arrival.

Vulpix smiled at Rylan. Hearing him speak reflected just how much he had changed.

"I guess the saying is true," Buizel said. "You never really appreciate the things you have until you don't have them anymore."

"All right, everything seems to be in order," said Gallade. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir!" the three responded. Gallade smiled and retreated into the Guildmaster's room.

"Rylan?" Buizel asked.

Rylan turned to look at Buizel. "Yeah?"

"I…" Buizel started. He wanted to finish, but again, the words wouldn't come out.

"…Never mind. It's nothing," he finished.

"Okay, if you say so," Rylan said.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Room Upstairs

**CHAPTER 16**

That night, as Rylan tucked away his reward money for safekeeping, he began to feel as though a thirst deep inside him had been quenched. What could this feeling be? As usual, he couldn't pin his emotions down with words. His heart seemed to be telling him that being a part of Aggron's Guild was something far beyond satisfying; it was as if finding a purpose like this had patched up a gigantic hole inside him.

Rylan placed a paw over his chest to feel his heart…and immediately felt the lengthy metal fragment around his neck. It seemed like ages since he last examined this mysterious object. He lifted it up to his face and took another glance at it. Upon closer examination, it appeared to have very small holes lined up on one side. On the direct opposite side were the words engraved in a language Rylan did not understand. He knew it must be important given the sentence Houndoom had almost finished, but something at the back of his mind was telling him not to worry about it right now. Sighing, he removed the object from around his neck and tucked it away inside his pack.

The days passed, and days quickly became weeks. The more Rylan became actively involved with Team StarStruck, the less he cared about anything else.

Mission after mission, the three rookies found themselves finishing each task and returning to headquarters in record time. Rylan and his teammates quickly became the talk of the guild.

One afternoon, after the three of them returned to the guild to collect their reward, Gallade greeted them with a proud smile on his face.

"Buizel, Vulpix, and Rylan. Could you three come here for a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," replied Buizel. The team approached Gallade.

"Can you please hand me your badges?" Gallade asked.

Rylan cocked his head curiously and untied the cloth bearing his explorer badge from around his waist. As he handed it to Gallade, he noticed pleased expressions on the faces of his teammates.

"Congratulations," Gallade said as he took the badges. "You've been doing an amazing job here at the guild. As a result of the amount of rank points you have earned, your Explorer Rank has increased. You are now Bronze Rank Explorers."

Gallade reached inside a box next to him and pulled out three new badges, each relatively more lustrous than the Normal Rank badges and colored a bright bronze. Gallade distributed one to each of the three Pokémon, who eagerly accepted them. Rylan couldn't help but smile; he had a great purpose and he was beginning to understand how it felt to reap the benefits of hard work.

"Since you have been promoted," said Gallade, "tonight you must select a room from the second floor. As you know, further promotions will entitle you to select rooms higher up in the guild."

The three nodded. Rylan tied the new badge around his waist, admiring how it looked

"Again, congratulations," Gallade said. "The Guildmaster and I will be expecting great things from you." He nodded his head and walked over to the notice boards.

"Oh, my gosh, this is great!" Vulpix exclaimed. Our first promotion! We haven't been doing this well in a while, Buizel!"

Buizel smiled. "Yeah, we've been doing quite well, lately. I'm surprised. Now, let's go pick ourselves a room."

Vulpix and Buizel packed up their belongings from their old room and rushed up the stairs to the second floor of the guild. Rylan slowly followed behind. As he ascended to the second floor, he noticed that there were significantly fewer occupied rooms than the first floor boasted. Apparently, promotions weren't as common as he first thought. As soon as he caught up with his teammates, he noticed Vulpix was bounding up and down in sheer delight in front of one of the vacant dormitories.

"This one! This one!" she giggled happily.

"This room? How come?" Buizel asked.

"Shh!" Vulpix lowered her voice, as though she didn't want to attract eavesdroppers. "This was the room that Team Tranquility occupied when they were Bronze Rank explorers like we are now. It would be like stepping in the footsteps of a great legacy!"

"And you know this how?" Buizel asked.

"Let's just say I know a friend of a friend who was here in this guild at the time who snuck a peek," Vulpix said quietly.

"Well, I'm not so sure I'll believe that right away, but hey, a room is a room regardless," said Buizel. "Let's settle in and unpack."

Vulpix rushed inside, prancing around the room for a moment.

"Everything is so clean in here! And the light shining in from the window is so pretty!" she exclaimed.

"We didn't have a window in our last room," said Buizel, "so having some calming moonlight at night will be great."

The three of them set up their beds where they wanted them; Buizel placed his bed close to Vulpix's bed, and Rylan was sure to keep his bed as far away from Buizels' as possible.

"DINNER!" Electrode called out to the guild.

All of the guild members assembled quickly. As Rylan began to eat his food, he overheard a lot of chatter regarding Team StarStruck. Many Pokémon were looking over at them and pointing. Some of them were excited about the team's progress. Some seemed jealous of the team. Rylan was surprised that he and the other two had attracted this much attention.

That night, Rylan went to bed with a smile on his face. Buizel was right about the moonlight; having it shine through the window and into the room was quite soothing. As he relaxed on his side, he felt the key piece press against his body. He was starting to feel a bit less interested in the thing. He shrugged, then removed it from around his neck and stuffed it into his bag.

Almost instantly, a strong feeling of regret stirred in the back of his head. Something, perhaps a past emotion from his human life, was definitely telling him that he had to keep that key piece with him at all times. He hastily reached back into his bag, pulled out the trinket, and placed it back around his neck.

As he drifted off to sleep, he began to fade into another dream. He was back in the strange abyss, and the looming silhouette returned to confront him.

"You felt it, didn't you?" it said. "When you removed that key from around your neck, you felt me."

"Who are you?" Rylan asked. "_What_ are you?"

"Don't play dumb," said the silhouette. "People who lose their memories never truly lose them completely; they just…shall we say…misplace them."

"Your point?" Rylan asked.

"I am your happiness, your sadness, your anger, your past. I am Memory. I am you, and I am not you," said the silhouette.

"My human memories?" Rylan inquired, quite stunned at this. "But what do you mean? You are me and not me?"

"I carry with me every recollection of your human life, yes," said Memory, "but the one thing I do not carry is your free will, your present state of mind. It is you who must reach out to me and claim me."

Rylan noticed that Memory was quite irritable, to say the least. Was his human self anything like that at all?

"I do want my memories back," said Rylan. Without another thought, he reached out toward Memory with an open paw. "Come back to me."

A sharp pain shot through Rylan's paw and into his head, but it was unlike any pain he had remembered feeling. It wasn't not physical pain, but emotional. For a spilt second, he felt hopelessness and grief.

"I am in such pain," said Memory. "You are not ready to accept me. You fear me. You could very well suffer more than you think."

Rylan was shaking, frightened. Those felt like some pretty powerful emotions. After what he had just felt, Memory was beginning to terrify him. He quickly withdrew his paw. "I can't…" he said. "I don't want any bad memories."

"Oh, you will have me back where I belong," said Memory, sounding a bit more irritated than usual. "You have no choice. The pressing issue at hand is _when_ you are ready to take me back, and that's something you must decide in your heart."

"No!" Rylan replied. "I don't want you! You hurt too much!"

Before Rylan could speak to Memory any further, he woke up from his sleep. Warm, calming sunlight from the window was bathing the room and Rylan's teammates were starting to wake up as well.

Rylan decided not to tell his comrades about Memory or the fear that was making his heart pound that morning.


	17. Chapter 17: A Moment of Relaxation

**CHAPTER 17**

As the days continued to soar past them, Rylan, Vulpix, and Buizel grew stronger and stronger with each mission they completed. Rylan had become much less concerned with his human past up until Memory had contacted him once more, and now he wasn't sure that he wanted to know what Memory had to offer.

Team StarStruck had returned from a successful rescue mission in Foggy Forest one day and entered the guild to collect their reward. Again, to the amazement of Gallade, the team had returned earlier than anticipated.

"You three have been working hard lately," he said. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks, Gallade!" Vulpix cheerily replied. "To be completely honest, I don't know if Buizel and I would be as strong as we are now if it weren't for Rylan's help."

Rylan went red in the face and turned away. "Oh, come on, you don't mean that."

Gallade smiled. "It's good to see that you get along so well with each other," he said. "However, Vulpix, you shouldn't think that way. A team is only as good as its individual members. Rylan has not been carrying you, he has been fighting alongside you. You and Buizel have been making yourselves strong."

Buizel nodded his head. "I wholeheartedly agree," he remarked.

Vulpix looked down at the share of the reward that the team was allowed to keep. She divided it up into three portions as usual and gave one each to Rylan and Buizel, keeping one herself. "So, what to do now?" she asked.

"Take it easy," Gallade said. "You've earned the rest of the day off. I hear the breeze is nice in Riverwood Town at the moment. Why not go there for some R&R?"

"Great idea!" said an excited Buizel. "I've always wanted to take a dip in the river!"

"So, it's decided?" Vulpix asked.

Rylan shook his head in approval. "Sure," he said. Vulpix smiled and the three turned to leave.

"Oh, wait a moment!" said Gallade. The three of them turned back around.

"Yes, sir?" Buizel asked.

"I just remembered I have business in Riverwood Town, but I'm due for a meeting with the Guildmaster and I can't ignore that. Do you think you could run an errand for me while you're in town?"

"Absolutely," replied Vulpix.

Gallade quickly signed a piece of paper and handed it to Buizel. "Show this to either Leafeon or Vaporeon and bring back what they give to you," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," said Vulpix and Buizel.

"Thank you so much," said Gallade. "You're a big help."

Gallade retreated into Aggron's room. Vulpix, Buizel, and Rylan resumed their walk out the door, Gallade's note tucked safely away in Buizel's explorer bag.

The three of them walked past the tree with intertwined branches once again, following the direction in which it pointed to arrive at Riverwood Town.

"Should we rest first or carry out Gallade's errand?" Rylan asked.

"Why don't you two rest at the river?" Vulpix suggested. "I'll take the note to the Item Shop."

"Are you sure?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah. You know me, I'm not too fond of being close to rivers. I'll relax later when we get back to the guild."

Rylan wasn't surprised at this response from Vulpix considering that she was a Fire Pokémon. Buizel retrieved the note from his bag and gave it to Vulpix, who then trotted off into town with it.

Buizel didn't waste any time leaping happily into the crystal clear water of the softly flowing river. He darted back and forth underwater, obviously enjoying himself.

Rylan approached the edge of the river and carefully slipped his tired feet into the water. The water felt perfect; it wasn't too warm or too cold. It would seem Gallade was right about the breeze as well. Everything in that moment felt exquisite. As he relaxed, he continued to watch Buizel swim around. He had never seen his teammate so happy, so content. Buizel was usually uptight and tense. Rylan wanted to say something to Buizel, but he couldn't find the words. He felt it would be best to try and make peace with Buizel but he didn't know where to start.

Rylan reached for his bag and began to rummage around in it. He pulled out a small blue gummi. Vulpix had once told him that Buizel loves to eat blue gummies.

"Hey…Buizel?" Rylan called out to his teammate.

Buizel poked his head out of the water and looked at Rylan, confused as to what he would want with him. Rylan almost never attempted to speak with him.

"You called?" Buizel asked.

Rylan tossed the blue gummi towards Buizel, who caught it. "Here," Rylan said. "You can have this. I don't need it."

Buizel examined the gummi. He was half-tempted to toss it aside because it was from Rylan, whom he didn't like much, but he found Rylan's gesture somewhat interesting.

"Suit yourself," he said. He shoved the gummi in his mouth and started to chew on it before diving back down underwater.

Rylan had not expected a sign of gratitude from Buizel, but he decided to be courteous, regardless. "You're welcome," he said to Buizel.

Rylan leaned back to gaze up at the sky. A few seconds later, he felt something flow past his feet, giving them a slight tickle and making him jump. "What was that?" he wondered, staring back at the water.

"Oh, pardon me," said a voice.

A Vaporeon appeared from the water and jumped out onto the river's edge where Rylan was sitting. She sat down next to him and smiled. "I was just on break from the Item Shop and decided to go for a swim. Leafeon is handling things at the shop right now," she said.

"I see," said Rylan.

Vaporeon tilted her head, taking a closer look at him. "Say, aren't you the explorer called Rylan?" she asked.

Rylan turned his attention toward Vaporeon. "I suppose I'm famous in this town as well?" he inquired.

"Well, of course," Vaporeon replied. "Were you aware that some of the criminals which you and your teammates helped apprehend were thieves who stole from the shop? You've been really helpful to our business, you know. Words can't express how grateful Leafeon and I are to you three."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Rylan. "That's what we're here for."

Vaporeon's smile widened a bit, but then quickly turned to a look of surprise. "Oops! I stayed too long! Gotta get back to the shop! Please stop by soon, Rylan!" Vaporeon quickly made her way back to the Item Shop in town, passing right by Vulpix, who was making her way back to others.

Buizel resurfaced, noticing Vaporeon leaving, and then turned to Rylan. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rylan replied.

"Hey, you two!" Vulpix said as she arrived at the river. "Enjoy yourselves?"

"Sure did!" Buizel replied. "Did you get the package for Gallade?"

Vulpix nodded and patted her explorer bag. "It's right in here. Leafeon got it for me as soon as she saw Gallade's letter. Now then, let's get back to the guild."

Rylan and Buizel joined Vulpix at her side, and together, the three of them walked back in the direction of the guild.

Of course, the three of them were not aware that they were being watched from beyond the trees.

"Hmm… Rylan is losing sight of himself," said the mysterious Pokémon. "He's forgotten about his main priority. If I don't stray him away from the guild, from those teammates of his, he may forget about Houndoom and me…" The concealed Pokémon looked down at his paws. "It's times like this I'm glad I'm _this_ Pokémon…"


	18. Chapter 18: The Expedition Begins

**CHAPTER 18**

Team StarStruck returned to the guild that day feeling more refreshed than they had ever felt before. Vulpix delivered the parcel to Gallade and the three young explorers retreated to their room upstairs to call it a day.

That evening, as everyone sat down in the dining hall to eat dinner, Buizel continued to glance over at Rylan. He knew that Rylan had changed dramatically over the course of this month, and although he didn't want to admit it, he was actually feeling comfortable having him on the team.

Over the next few days, Rylan began to feel more and more at home, like he was finally finding a place to belong, and it was lifting an enormous weight off of his shoulders. With each mission, he felt even more of a friend to Vulpix, and more of a competitive rival to Buizel, his antagonism with the latter slowly fading away.

With each night that passed, Rylan slept peacefully. Memory disturbed his slumber no more. He was starting to forget about the issue with Houndoom and the outlaw who knew about him. He even forgot all about writing a letter to Wigglytuff. Being part of Aggron's guild had changed him in many ways.

One morning, after the guild members woke up and ate breakfast, they gathered together to await the morning's briefing. Rylan could hear several voices chirping excitedly.

"I heard today was the day that the members will be picked for the expedition!" said Plusle.

Minun grinned. "You're never usually wrong with these rumors, sis," he said. "If we get picked for this one, let's do our best!" He bumped fists with his sister.

Wingull and Nidoran were having a bit of a quarrel in whisper, barely audible, but Rylan could make out Nidoran hissing "No, I don't have a crush on him!"

Snorunt was shivering excitedly. Gastly looked as passive as always, but his attention was darting back and forth to certain guild members. He soon eyed Rylan and shot a mischevious grin towards him, which made Rylan shudder.

Moments later, Aggron and Gallade entered the room. Gallade was holding a piece of paper. Aggron appeared somewhat tense.

"Good morning, Pokémon!" Aggron called out to his comrades.

"Good morning, sir!" the Pokémon replied.

"I have some unfortunate news and some good news to report," Aggron said. "The unfortunate news will be given first."

The guild members gave Aggron their full attention.

"Our mysterious culprit has struck again. Another peaceful Pokémon town has been stripped clean of its inhabitants," said Aggron. "Like last time, we have nothing to go by. No clues, no leads, nothing at all."

Many guild members who weren't showing much fear the first time news like this was given were now quivering. How could someone do something like this? For what purpose would they be doing it?

"The good news," Aggron continued, "is that we have deliberated and come to a consensus. The expedition to Mount Maelstrom will soon begin, and we now have a team to explore it. Yes, we are facing a severe problem with these disappearances, but if I am correct, and we find the mountain's hidden treasure, we can bring everyone who was taken from this world back where they belong. We need you all to be strong for them, for each other, and for yourselves. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir…" Clearly, the guild members were still quite unnerved.

"IS THAT CLEAR?" Aggron bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" the Pokémon responded, this time more strongly.

"All right," Aggron said. "Now, when Gallade calls your name, come stand on either side of him."

Gallade cleared his throat and began to read from the list. "Slowking! Jynx! Bronzong!"

The members of Team Tranquility came forth and stood next to Gallade. Applause rang throughout the guild, as well as cheers of "I knew they'd get in!" from several Pokémon. Slowking smiled and bowed to the guild members.

"Nidoran! Wingull!"

Utterly shocked and surprised, the two of them made their way to Gallade, completely amazed as they stood in the presence of Team Tranquility. Vulpix cheered them on happily.

"Snorunt! Gastly!"

There were few cheers. Gastly idly floated over to Gallade, Snorunt bounding gleefully behind him. It took an intimidating glare from Aggron to make everyone else cheer in support for their comrades.

"And finally we have Vulpix, Buizel, and Rylan!"

The genuine cheers resumed as the three of them approached the other expedition recruits.

"Guys, we did it!" exclaimed Vulpix. "We're in! Aren't you excited?"

"Excited and honored," Buizel replied. Rylan nodded his head.

Aggron stepped forward to address the guild once more. "I have one more announcement," he said. "First of all, we will be leaving immediately, so to those who were selected, prepare yourselves accordingly. Also, I cannot guarantee you will be traveling with your normal teammates. Gallade and I will be travelling with you and we will be split into separate teams, and you will most likely be working with different Pokémon partners as we proceed up the mountain. Second, the ones remaining behind will be given the task of protecting our guild from outside dangers. I am entrusting you all with keeping this place, our home, safe from harm while you go about your regular routines. While we are away, I shall place Team Seismic, our dedicated sentries, in charge. Sandshrew and Trapinch, I trust you two can handle this job."

The excited duo saluted their Guildmaster. "Yes, sir!" they said.

"Good. Now, dismissed!" said Aggron.

"Sir!" the guild members responded. The crowd dispersed and everyone remained behind except for the expedition recruits.

"We should all prepare ourselves now and meet back here in the entrance hall when we've finished. If you have any business in town, handle it now," said Gallade.

"We've prepared already," said Slowking.

"That just leaves us, then!" said Wingull. "Let's pack our things!"

Rylan, Vulpix, and Buizel retreated to their room and quickly gathered their supplies. Rylan's bag was surprisingly light upon finishing.

"You're gonna need more than that," Buizel warned Rylan after looking at his bag.

Rylan nodded and proceeded to cram more items into his bag. Once the three of them finished, they ran back down to the entrance hall where everyone else was waiting. It seemed they were the last to finish.

"Shall we be off, then?" asked Gastly.

"One moment. Let's see…" Gallade pulled out a map and pointed to a certain spot near the base of the mountain. "This forest clearing is where we set up camp. We will split into four teams of three and cover separate routes."

Everyone watched Gallade attentively as he instructed them.

"Gastly, Snorunt, and Jynx will take the Northwest Route. Vulpix, Buizel, and Bronzong will take the North Route. Rylan, Nidoran, and Wingull will take the Northeast Route. I will traverse the East Route with Aggron and Slowking."

Vulpix seemed disappointed that she and Buizel would not be travelling with Rylan but Buizel didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed very welcoming of Bronzong.

"We rendezvous at the clearing tonight," said Gallade. "Good luck to you all."

The twelve Pokémon exited the guild hall together. Rylan and his new teammates were about to leave toward the Northeast Route, but a voice stopped them.

"Wait, please," said Slowking. The three turned around.

"Do you need something, Slowking?" Nidoran asked.

Slowking approached the three of them and smiled, extending a hand to them.

"It is a pleasure to be working with you," Slowking said. "and I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Rylan had not interacted much with Team Tranquility, so this gesture somewhat surprised him, but it didn't stop him from accepting the handshake.

"You too," said Rylan. Nidoran shook next. Wingull, who had nothing to shake with, simply nodded and smiled back at Slowking.

After the friendly gesture, Slowking joined up with Aggron and Gallade, heading to the east with them. Rylan said his goodbyes to Vulpix and Buizel, and he, Nidoran, and Wingull resumed walking up the path to the Northeast Route.


	19. Chapter 19: The Invisible Phenom

**CHAPTER 19**

The three Pokémon reached the familiar exploration groud, Foggy Forest. Rylan had forgotten that this place was to the northeast, but now he was feeling a bit more confident traveling to the mountain since he knew this forest well enough.

"According to this note," Wingull said as she examined a note left to them by Aggron and Gallade, "We won't be taking the usual route, which is normally a forest path used for exploring. If we're going to be heading to the mountains, we need to head into the deepest part of Foggy Forest. The trail will be dark because there are many trees and we won't be able to see the sky."

Rylan's added confidence suddenly plummeted down to his stomach. "How are going to cross this route when we won't even be able to see?" he asked.

"I've got half the problem solved," said Wingull. "I have learned a technique called Defog. I can somewhat disperse the heavy fog, which should make it slightly easier to see."

"What about the lack of sunlight?" Rylan asked.

"I'm sure that's why you were partnered with us," Nidoran said to Rylan. "Most Fighting Pokémon can feel their way through the dark without having to directly see what's in front of them. We're gonna need you to be our eyes. Think you can handle this one?"

Rylan was not sure about this but he did not want to let anyone down. He nodded his head and faced the forest entrance. "Let's get to it," he said.

Nidoran smiled and blushed. Wingull whispered something in Nidoran's ear with a grin, causing Nidoran to glance at her angrily.

The three of them entered the forest, following the path into the darker route as instructed. Wingull managed to clear out some of the fog, but that did not help much. Rylan took the lead, using his natural sixth sense to guide the others through the forsest.

Much to their advantage, there were not many inhabitants of this forest, and the three of them were able to combine their fighting tactics efficiently to overcome the aggressive ones.

They stopped later on to rest, eat, and refresh themselves. It felt about half a day had passed since they started.

After a while of progressing deeper into the forest, Rylan stopped walking and held up his paw to stop the others.

"Shh," he said. "I think I heard something… Something strange."

"What is it?" Nidoran asked.

Rylan took a few steps forward. Moments later, a noise echoed through the forest. It sounded like several voices screaming in terror.

"W-What's that?" Wingull stammered.

"I think that there are Pokémon in trouble!" Nidoran said. "Come on, we should go and help them!"

Nidoran ran ahead of the others, Wingull following close behind.

"Wait, stop!" Rylan called out. "I'm supposed to be the eyes!"

Rylan followed the other two, who were focusing less on seeing ahead and more on following the sound of the terrorized voices.

The three of them arrived in a clearing, where they could finally see the sky. The sun was setting.

"Time has sure flown by today," said Rylan.

"Guys, listen! Do you hear anything?" Nidoran asked.

"No, I can't hear a thing," said Wingull."

Rylan listened carefully, but there was nothing. The echoes had stopped resonating the moment the three of them entered the clearing.

"First we hear screaming, and a split second later, there's nothing," said Wingull.

"Do you reckon someone's playing a practical joke on us?" asked Nidoran.

Just then, the ground beneath Rylan started to tremble. He quickly grabbed hold of a tree nearby.

"Careful! It's an earthquake!" Rylan said.

Rylan felt something shift underneath his feet, almost making him slip and fall. It seemed as though the shadows from the trees were coming together to merge to create a large shadowy spiral in the center of the forest clearing.

"What's going on?" Wingull asked. "Are you okay, Rylan?"

"Can't you see what's happening?" Rylan asked, pointing toward the clearing. "Look there!"

Nidoran and Wingull looked, then shrugged. "Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary," said Nidoran. "You sure you're okay? Maybe you just need some rest."

"I'm serious, you two! This is freaking me out!" Rylan said. "Trust me on this! I can see…something! Something terrible!"

The ground where the shadows met was now starting to sink downward into a funnel. Rylan stared in horror as an enormous, undistinguishable shadowy figure with bright, piercing eyes emerged from the funnel and started to glide towards himself and the other two with a shrieking roar.

"Run! Quick!" Rylan shouted, taking off.

"Run from what?" Wingull asked. There's nothing—"

Rylan ran a good distance away from the clearing and collapsed on the ground when he suddenly heard the frightened screams of Nidoran and Wingull echo through the trees, then quickly cut off as though they vanished on the spot.

The earthquake subsided and Rylan stood up, shaking from head to toe. "Nidoran? Wingull?" he called out. With haste, he made his way back toward the clearing, but when he arrived, the two were gone.

"Nidoran! Wingull! Are you there?"

There was no reply. The two of them had completely vanished.

"What… How did this happen?" Rylan asked.

"Heh," said a voice. "Looks like you and I can never wander out into the forest without crossing each others' paths."

Boss Raticate emerged from behind a tree, his Rattata underlings right behind him.

"You!" Rylan said. "Did you do this to them?" He was not happy to see Raticate again, but if Raticate did something to Nidoran and Wingull, he had to get them back from him.

"Did what to who?" Raticate asked. "I don't know what you're going on about, but perhaps just being around me again has made you lose your mind, boy. Can't be helped, I suppose."

The Rattata surrounded Rylan and attempted to beat him down. Rylan successfully fought a few of them off, but there were too many to handle, and he quickly found himself dogpiled underneath them. He struggled but they quickly bound him with rope and brought him over to Raticate, snickering.

"Let go of me!" Rylan demanded.

"Boss is gonna get you this time!" one Rattata sneered.

Raticate loomed menacingly over Rylan and bared his fangs.

"There's nobody around to save you this time, boy," he said. "You're all mine."

Before Raticate could say or do anything else, Rylan suddenly felt the familiar earthquake sensations he had felt earlier. Rylan yelped in fear as two piercing eyes appeared right behind Raticate.

Terrified, Rylan closed his eyes and screamed. "Nooooo!" Seconds later, all was silent. Rylan felt no different from moments ago. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

He was still laying down in the forest clearing, his arms and legs bound together by ropes. The quake had subsided. Raticate and his goons were gone.

Rylan managed to get to his feet and hopped toward a tree. He turned around and started to scrape the ropes binding his arms against the tree trunk.

"I have to…tell Aggron…" he panted. "I need to get out of here and get help…"


	20. Chapter 20: Rendezvous

**CHAPTER 20**

Gallade, Aggron, and Team Tranquility were helping the inexperienced recruits pitch their tents.

"Oh, so that's how it goes," Vulpix laughed. "I can never get those right."

Aggron laughed in turn as he straightened Vulpix's tent. "Well, now you know. Maybe you can start teaching others once you've mastered the art of pitching your tent." Once he finished, he walked off toward the spot the group had picked out for the campfire.

Buizel chuckled and sat down next to the tent. "Doing all right there, Vulpix?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm just a little concerned about Rylan and the others. They haven't shown up yet.

"I'm sure they're fine," Buizel said. "Rylan has really learned to fight lately. He can handle a little danger. Nidoran and Wingull aren't pushovers, either."

Gallade walked around the campsite. "Looks like we're short one team at the moment."

Slowking gave a nod to Gallade. "Yes, but that team is Rylan's team. Don't ever count that young fighter out. I've been watching his progress as everyone else has, and that boy has shown that he's got the spark. When he's pushed to the limit, he can really ignite his inner flame."

Jynx grinned. "Rylan is something else, isn't he? Adorable little thing! Don't you worry, Gallade. If he and his teammates aren't back by sundown, we will bring them here immediately."

Gallade smiled in relief. "Thank you."

"E-Everyone…" a voice murmured.

All the recruits turned their heads. Rylan had arrived at the campsite, wobbling feebly before falling to the ground.

"Rylan!" shouted several of them. They all rushed over to him. Aggron lifted him up carefully.

"Rylan, please say something! What happened?" Aggron asked.

Rylan looked around. Everyone else was here. A wave of relief rushed over him.

"Barely managed to get here by myself…" Rylan explained. "I was travelling with Nidoran and Wingull, but something happened… It's hard to describe. One minute they were by my side, and the next, they were gone."

Several pairs of eyes widened.

"This…_thing _emerged from the shadows… I don't know what it was, but I think it made them disappear. Boss Raticate showed up and tried to attack me but the same thing happened to him soon after. There was no trace of him or his underlings left."

"You saw the mysterious culprit, in other words?" Gallade asked. "I think we may be on to something, friends."

"I continued following the route," Rylan went on, "but I was all alone and had few supplies. I had a hard time overcoming the aggressive Pokémon."

"What did the strange thing look like?" Aggron asked.

"I can't describe it very well," said Rylan. "I was the only one who could see it and feel its presence, but it looked like a large mass of black mist with eyes that just pierce right through you."

Gallade looked at Aggron and Aggron nodded to him.

"What is it, Guildmaster?" Buizel asked.

"What Rylan saw..." Aggron explained, "is the Renegade Pokémon, Giratina."

"Giratina?" asked the confused recruits.

"A beastly Pokémon that resides in the Distortion World," Aggron continued. "Here's the problem, though: Giratina is not a widely known Pokémon, and the only time it leaves the Distortion World is when it is provoked. It doesn't just go snatching innocents up of its own accord. I think someone is manipulating Giratina. That someone is our real culprit."

Aggron looked at everyone. "It is vital that we reach the top of this mountain now," he said. "If this is indeed the work of Giratina, we have to reinforce the border between the Pokémon World and the Distortion World, or things will become chaotic here."

Everyone nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Rylan needs his sleep as soon as possible, so we will eat dinner right now," said Aggron.

The recruits gathered around the completed campfire and passed around the fruits and berries. They ate quietly and nobody spoke to each other. Vulpix and Buizel were turning what Rylan and Aggron had said over and over again in their heads, trying to comprehend the situation. With a powerful Pokémon such as Giratina involved with this, things were going to be quite difficult.

After they finished, Rylan entered Team StarStruck's tent and laid down to sleep. Vulpix followed him and sat down next to him, watching over him protectively. Buizel later poked his head into the tent to see what Vulpix was doing.

"You're keeping an eye on him?" Buizel asked.

"Yeah," Vulpix replied. "He's been through a lot today and I want to make sure he stays safe. Wanna come in and sit down?"

"I'm not tired," said Buizel.

"Not much you can do outside at the moment," said Vulpix. "Besides, curfew is coming up. Come on inside and relax with me."

Buizel sighed and entered the tent, sitting next to Vulpix. "So…Giratina," he said. "Ever heard about him before?"

"Mother once mentioned the Distortion World to me," said Vulpix. "I can't remember the full conversation we had but she joked around about it, saying that naughty little Pokémon are sent there when they don't behave themselves. She was always making up little stories to get me and my siblings to behave ourselves." Vulpix smiled and laughed.

"I think I remember you telling me about that, actually," Buizel said. "I liked your mother; she was really nice and really funny."

"Shame she didn't get along with your dad," said Vulpix. "Our families could have done a lot of neat things together."

Rylan opened his eyes a little bit. He had woken up and noticed that his teammates were by his side, talking. He decided to listen.

He listened closely as Vulpix and Buizel talked about their own lives. Vulpix would always bring up her mother's sense of humor and Buizel would commonly talk about how boastful and proud his father was. Not once during their conversation did Buizel bring up the incident with the humans, and it made him comfortable with listening to their stories.

"Curfew time!" Gallade warned from outside. "Nobody is allowed to leave their tent unless it's urgent! Goodnight, Pokémon!"

Vulpix peeked out of the tent. "It's been a while since I've seen a Full Moon," she said. "Take a look, Buizel."

Buizel peeked out and looked at the Moon. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

Vulpix laid back and stretched. "Buizel?" she asked.

Buizel laid down next to Vulpix. "Yeah?"

"Rylan… How do you feel about him lately? I'm curious," said Vulpix.

Rylan perked his ears.

"He's… Well, I can't say I like him, but… I don't dislike him, either. Truth be told, I think I'm getting a little jealous of him," Buizel replied.

"Jealous?" asked Vulpix. "How come?"

"Well, he's been advancing much faster than we have lately, and I also feel that he's been—"

Vulpix tilted her head. "He's been what?" she asked.

Buizel looked at Vulpix, then turned away, blushing slightly.

"You honestly don't think Rylan is trying to replace you, do you?" Vulpix inquired.

"I… Well, yeah," Buizel admitted outright. "I do."

Vulpix shook her head. "Buizel, you and I have been through so much together, and I love you dearly as a friend. Nobody could ever come between our friendship. Rylan is a new friend, yes, but friends don't replace other friends."

Rylan never felt like he was replacing Buizel. He did like Vulpix but he did not feel as strongly about her as Buizel did, and he was happy that the two shared such a strong bond with each other.

On the other hand, he was now starting to feel a little out of place. Did he really belong with these two? He did not know.


	21. Chapter 21: Frozen Boundary

**CHAPTER 21**

Everyone slept well that night. When Rylan woke up the next morning, he still felt a little sore from the events of yesterday, but he was no longer exhausted.

The recruits gathered around in the center of the campsite for breakfast. Like last night, they didn't have much to discuss during their meal since there was a lot on everyone's minds.

"Eat quickly," said Aggron, "but don't rush. The sooner we finish, the sooner we can scale this mountain."

Aggron finished his breakfast and stood up, gathering the attention of everyone else.

"Unfortunately, Nidoran and Wingull have been taken away from us. This forces us to change our travel tactics," said Aggron. "I am going to assign everyone into five teams of two. We can cover more ground this way. I will travel with Buizel. Bronzong will travel with Snorunt. Slowking will travel with Gastly. Jynx will travel with Vulpix. Gallade will travel with Rylan."

"Understood, sir," said the Pokémon.

Gallade looked down at Rylan, who appeared nervous. He trusted Gallade but the haunting events of yesterday were still engraved into his mind.

"Looks like we're teammates today," said Gallade. "I have faith in you, Rylan."

"Mmm…" Rylan nodded.

Gallade could tell that he was still scared. "If you ever need to get anything off your chest, anything at all, you can talk to me about it," Gallade said reassuringly.

"What? Oh, no, I'm all right," Rylan replied.

The Pokémon quickly finished eating and packed up their tents and belongings. Aggron then led them to the base of the mountain.

"Let me remind you all once more," Aggron said, "that the Pokémon we will be fighting are going to bar our passage at any cost. They protect the mountain on instinct, so there's no reasoning with them. If you can avoid a fight, do so."

"Understood, sir!" the recruits responded.

Aggron looked forward at the mountain path. "We will each take separate directions. Oh, one more thing…"

Aggron withdrew nine small orbs from his bag and gave one to each Pokémon. "These are Escape Orbs," he said. "If things are getting too dangerous for you to keep going, use the power contained within your orbs. They will return you to the safety of the campsite."

The Pokémon placed their Escape Orbs away in their bags for safekeeping.

"Pokémon…onward!" commanded Aggron.

The five teams split up to take separate routes up the mountain. Gallade and Rylan took the route furthest to the left.

"Can you run, Rylan?" Gallade asked.

"Yeah," Rylan responded.

"All right, don't waste your energy," said Gallade, "but try and keep up with me at a somewhat brisk pace. We need to get up this mountain quickly with as few fights as possible."

"Got it," said Rylan. Gallade started to walk faster, Rylan keeping up behind him.

The two of them were making excellent progress as time passed. After about half a day of traveling, they had not encountered a single enemy. They had even found a safe spot devoid of aggressive Pokémon where they took a moment to rest and recuperate.

"Don't get too comfortable with this just yet," Gallade said as they resumed their journey. "We've made it about halfway up the mountain so far, but just because we haven't encountered any Pokémon yet doesn't mean we're not going to encounter any later. Stay focused."

"Right," said Rylan.

Not a moment sooner did the two of them hear a loud roar in the distance.

"Almost as if it were right on cue," Gallade chuckled. "I hope you're prepared."

Gallade and Rylan continued to scale the mountain. It was starting to get much colder as they climbed. Gallade took two blankets out of his bag and gave one to Rylan to wrap around himself.

"I believe we're entering Ice Pokémon territory now," warned Gallade. "We have the advantage of type but they're still dangerous."

Snow frosted the higher reaches of the mountain. It was falling relatively calmly, but as the wind started to pick up, the two of them could sense that a blizzard was approaching fast.

"Ugh, I hate blizzards. Too hard to see in this mess…" said Gallade.

Rylan was struggling to keep up with Gallade at this point. He wasn't used to such cold, and he couldn't use his Fighting Pokémon intuition to help navigate through the wind and snow.

He hurried his pace and returned to Gallades' side, trying his best to fight off the cold. Before he could take one more step, however, a small shadow came into focus at the corner of his eyesight.

"Rylan, watch out!" Gallade quickly shoved Rylan out of the way as something landed near them, causing the mountain surface beneath them to tremble.

"I can't see!" Rylan said. "What is it?"

Gallade was at a loss for words. He was staring straight up at something but it was hard to distinguish what it was against the gray sky.

"K-Kyu…" Gallade stammered.

"WHO GOES THERE?" asked a tremendous voice. Seconds later, a large gray dragon came into view. It was hard to tell exactly how close and how big he was due to the blizzard, but he looked menacing nonetheless.

"Kyurem!" Gallade shouted. "Please, don't attack us! We mean you no harm!"

"Kyurem?" Rylan asked.

"I-I've never seen him before… I've only heard about him in stories," said Gallade. "He is an immensely powerful Dragon Pokémon."

"THE BALANCE OF NATURE HAS BEEN SHIFTING," said Kyurem, "AND THAT SHIFT HAS BECKONED ME HERE TO THE SOURCE. GIRATINA IS BEING CONTROLLED AND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE IS ON THIS MOUNTAIN RIGHT NOW."

"The culprit is here on this mountain?" asked Gallade.

"CORRECT," said Kyurem. "I MADE THE INSTINCT-DRIVEN INHABITANTS OF THIS MOUNTAIN RELOCATE THEMSELVES SO THAT I MAY SEEK OUT AND ELIMINATE THE CONTROLLER."

"That's why we haven't been encountering any Pokémon on our way up?" Rylan asked.

"Relocate themselves?" Gallade asked. "But that would put our comrades in danger! They won't be able to handle that many Pokémon!"

"THE BALANCE NEEDS TO BE RESTORED," said Kyurem. "YOU ARE NOT OF THIS MOUNTAIN AND THUS NEED TO BE ELIMINATED."

"But we didn't do anything to Giratina!" Rylan shouted.

"I CANNOT TAKE THIS CHANCE, TRUTH OR LIE," said Kyurem. "ONE OF YOU HAS DONE IT AND I MUST WEED THAT ONE OUT. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR AN EVERLASTING FROZEN SLUMBER."

"Rylan, I hope you're ready for this," said Gallade.

Rylan wasn't too concerned with being ready or not being ready. The very presence of Kyurem was scaring him senseless. He had never fought a legendary Pokémon before.

"Rylan!" Gallade shouted. "Please, assist me! I cannot do this alone! Sometimes you have to fight what you are afraid of!"

Rylan stood up and shook the snow off of himself. Gallade was right. Rylan was getting tired of submitting to fear. Gallade had never let him down before, and the last thing he wanted was to let Gallade down. He wasn't about to let Kyurem target his allies.

"I'm ready," Rylan said, joining Gallade at his side. His voice was trembling with terror but he refused to back down.

"We don't wait for our enemies to strike," said Gallade. "We bring the fight to them!"

Gallade and Rylan charged toward the majestic ice dragon.


	22. Chapter 22: The Peak of Mount Maelstrom

**CHAPTER 22**

"Hang in there, Rylan!" Gallade panted. "We've almost got him worn down!"

The two combatants had been quite worn down in this battle as well. They could barely manage to stand up and their bodies were aching from being stung by ice attacks.

Kyurem was still standing but he didn't look any stronger at the moment. As he had been weakened, the blizzard slowed down and then subsided, revealing the Dragon Pokémon and making him easier to attack and dodge.

Infuriated, Kyurem lunged and successfully struck Gallade with his tail, knocking him aside.

"Gallade!" Rylan shouted.

"YOU…ARE…FINISHED…" Kyurem panted, raising his mighty paw to strike Rylan.

"No!" Rylan shouted, aiming a punch to counter it.

The two paws collided, both Pokémon struggling to force the other away.

Gallade smiled as he noticed Rylan. "He's changed… He's getting so much stronger…" he said.

Kyurem growled as Rylan resisted the decisive blow. Rylan mustered his strength and took a step forward, forcing back Kyurem's paw a little. Rylan looked up at Kyurem and stared him down.

"I won't…let you…hurt anyone!" Rylan shouted. He thrusted his paw upward, sending Kyurem upward onto his hind legs. Rylan found his opening; he ran forward, jumped up, and struck Kyurem right in the belly, making the dragon stagger and fall down. Rylan fell to the ground as well, exhausted from the struggle.

"I…HAVE BEEN DEFEATED…" Kyurem moaned. "I HAVE…FAILED…"

Rylan attempted to stand up so that he could reason with Kyurem, but he barely had the strength to move.

As he lay in the snow, wrapped up in the warmth of the blanket Gallade had given him, he started to feel an oddly familiar sensation beneath him, as though an earthquake was starting up. A shrieking roar broke through the silence, then the quake ceased.

"No, not now…" Rylan panted, pushing himself up. He looked around the area, but there was nothing to see except for gray skies and white snow. Gallade was gone, and so was Kyurem.

"No!" Rylan slammed his fist into the ground. "What do you want with me? Why do you make everyone around me disappear!" he shouted to the empty area. There was no response.

Rylan stood up and continued walking up the mountain route. He knew now that whoever was manipulating Giratina wanted him to remain safe for some reason.

He soon realized that he was not very far from the top of the mountain. He and Gallade scaled it faster than he could have predicted. The clouds ahead were much darker, and Rylan could hear thunder booming in the distance.

Rylan successfully made it to the top of the mountain, and what a view it was. At the peak resided a vast body of water which spiraled into a powerful whirlpool.

Rylan could make out several other figures in the distance slowly making their way to the peak. The others were safe! Rylan hurried over to them as fast as he could.

Aggron and Buizel were the closest to him. Buizel looked quite banged up and Aggron was treating him.

"Guys!" Rylan called out to them. Aggron turned his head and spotted Rylan, looking relieved.

"Thank goodness you're all right, Rylan," Aggron said. "There were more Pokémon up here than usual. Buizel and I got here mostly by luck."

"No, you don't know the half of it," Rylan said. "The legendary Pokémon, Kyurem, was here on this mountain and he sent the other Pokémon in your direction so that he could stop me and Gallade."

"Kyurem?" Aggron asked. Buizel turned to face Rylan, looking quite shocked.

"Gallade and I fought with Kyurem," Rylan continued. "I managed to defeat him but Gallade got hurt, and before I could do anything…Giratina made them both disappear."

Aggron looked torn by this news. Gallade was his closest friend, his most trusted comrade. "Not him…" he said quietly.

Buizel's expression changed from a look of shock to a look of suspicion.

"Well, at least we made it to the top," Aggron said. "Now there's a chance we can get everyone back and prevent this incident from happening again."

Moments later, the rest of the Pokémon started to appear at the peak. They all made their way over to Rylan, Aggron, and Buizel. Everyone looked exhausted except for Team Tranquility.

"Buizel!" Vulpix said, coming to her teammate's side and comforting him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" Buizel murmured. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Jynx patched me up," said Vulpix. "There were so many strong Pokémon on the mountain… I don't think I would have made it here without her."

"D'aww… Anytime, love," Jynx said with a smile.

"Gabagii!" Snorunt left Bronzongs' side and bounded happily over to Gastly and Slowking. Bronzong didn't seem to mind.

"Are you two okay?" Rylan asked Gastly.

Gastly nodded and looked at Snorunt. "He's a little shaken up but he tells me that he put up quite the fight on the way up here."

Snorunt grinned at Rylan. "Reeoluuu," he said.

Rylan couldn't help but smile and chuckle. Even amidst everything that was going on, there was still at least one Pokémon who was still positive about everything.

"So, what happened to Gallade?" asked Slowking. "Was he not with Rylan?"

"Gallade disappeared," Rylan said. "He was taken from us, just like Wingull and Nidoran were yesterday."

"It pains me to hear that," said Slowking calmly. "Gallade is a noble explorer and I can only hope we can retrieve him and all the others."

"Kyurem did say something, though…" said Rylan.

"Kyurem?" asked Slowking. "The legendary Pokémon was here?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you more about him later," said Rylan. "He told me and Gallade that the one who's controlling Giratina is on the mountain right now. Or at least at the time he told me. I have no idea if the culprit is still on the mountain or not."

"Then let us hurry," said Aggron. "According to what I've learned, the treasure we seek is in the middle of some ruins submerged under the water. It's at the center of the maelstrom there." Aggron looked at Slowking and Buizel. "You two are the only ones who can retrieve it successfully. Are you up for this?"

"Yes, sir," Buizel and Slowking responded.

The two Water Pokémon jumped into the water and let the maelstrom carry them to the center to conserve their energy. Once they were at the center, they dived down into it.

What they saw was nothing short of incredible. An ancient temple resided beneath the raging waters, and apart from mild erosion, it looked almost untouched. Buizel and Slowking swam inside and looked around. Slowking was able to read some of the ancient text inscribed on the walls, and he was able to lead Buizel further inside to the room where the ancient Pokémon kept their magic treasure.

It was a large yet spacious room with not much to boast about. Glimmering softly at the center of the room was a small pedestal that looked as though it was meant to hold something. Slowking swam down to it and started to read the text engraved on it. He gave Buizel a thumbs-up and waved him over, indicating that he was on to something.

The two Pokémon examined the pedestal from every angle, but as far as they could tell, there was nothing there. Slowking attempted to tamper with it in several ways, thinking there was a secret to it, but in the end, there was nothing. It was just an empty stone pedestal in an empty room.

Slowking shook his head disappointedly and made an upward motion with his arms. It was time to leave.

The two of them resurfaced and swam back to their allies.

"So, did you find anything?" Aggron asked.

"The temple down there was quite a sight to behold," said Slowking, "but I'm afraid the treasure we seek is no longer there."

Aggron stomped and turned around. "That was our only lead!" he yelled. "Pokémon are disappearing, and now-!"

"Guildmaster, please compose yourself," said Vulpix. "We tried. The best thing we can do now is try and find another way."

Aggron gave a frustrated sigh and calmed down. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "Come on, let's get off this mountain and go home. The other guild members are waiting for us."


	23. Chapter 23: Houndoom's Deal

**CHAPTER 23**

The expedition had started with twelve brave explorers selected to scale Mount Maelstrom and help retrieve the treasure which could have brought back all the Pokémon that were snatched away by Giratina.

Nine disappointed and exhausted explorers walked back to the guild together after their mission resulted in a disheartening failure. Nidoran, Wingull, and Gallade were gone, and the treasure was nowhere to be found.

Of all the remaining Pokémon, Aggron and Rylan seemed to be the most emotionally hurt. All of Aggron's time and effort was wasted on an empty room, and coupled with the disappearance of Gallade, Aggron felt terrible.

Rylan, of course, was the only one who sensed the presence of Giratina, and was the only one not to be taken away by him as well. Questions were plaguing his mind and he did not know who he should turn to.

Buizel had not said a word to Rylan since they arrived at the peak of the mountain. Rylan did not notice this, nor did he care.

"We're almost there," said Vulpix. "There's the Safe Zone just ahead."

The Pokémon had reached the outskirts of Riverwood Town.

"Bronzong, if you would, please?" Aggron asked.

Rylan looked at Vulpix. "Safe zone?" he asked.

"Many aggressive Psychic Pokémon around here can sense when another Psychic Pokémon is about to Teleport," Vulpix explained. "Let's just say that the clash of psychic power can get pretty nasty, and it's not something we want right now. The Safe Zone is where it's safe to Teleport back home."

Bronzong hummed softly, the gentle sound resonating through the recruits' minds. Seconds later, they all felt the familiar pulling sensation of being teleported. A mere second later, they were back at the entrance of the guild. Night had fallen, and the torches on the guild exterior were burning brightly.

"Everyone, it's time to get some much needed sleep," Aggron said. "We've had a long couple of days."

"Yes, sir," replied the Pokémon.

Aggron stepped onto the entrance grating.

"I-It's the Guildmaster!" yelled Trapinch from down below. "I knew he'd come back safely!"

"Sandshrew, Trapinch, go inform the others that we're back, and tell them that it's time for bed. You are dismissed from sentry duty as of now. Also, I have an important announcement to make tomorrow morning," said Aggron.

"We have something to inform you of as well!" yelled Sandshrew happily. "But we'll save it for tomorrow, too!"

"Right," said Aggron. "Thank you for taking charge in my absence."

The Pokémon entered the guild and all of them headed back to their respective rooms. Rylan felt somewhat relieved. The guild was starting to feel more like home to him every day, and it felt like home now more than ever. It felt safe.

"So much for that," said Buizel sleepily.

"Perhaps there's another way to get everyone back," said Vulpix. "I don't plan on quitting until we find one. What say you, Rylan?"

"Hmm? Oh, right," Rylan said. "Yeah, we've come too far to quit now. The Pokémon need our help."

The three of them entered their room, put away their belongings, and climbed into their beds. Rylan never realized how wonderful it felt to be back in bed after being away for so long.

"Hey, Buizel," Rylan asked, "how are you feeling?"

Buizel curled up in his bed. He didn't utter a word to Rylan.

"Buizel?" Rylan asked once more. Buizel still did not so much as budge to give Rylan his attention.

"Whatever," Rylan sighed. He curled up himself and closed his eyes.

"Rylan?" asked a voice. "Rylan!" Someone was gently prodding him.

"Hmm?" Rylan murmured. He opened his eyes and saw Sandshrew standing in front of him.

"Sandshrew? What is it?" he asked.

Sandshrew looked excited. "You know that Pokémon who has been on the loose, even before he evolved? Houndoom? We found him and apprehended him while you guys were gone!"

"Houndoom…apprehended?" Rylan asked.

"Yup!" Sandshrew whispered. "Sorry if you were asleep. I was just too excited and had to tell someone! …By the way, _love_ the bedroom!"

"It's okay," Rylan chuckled. "Thanks."

Sandshrew smiled and quietly left the room.

Rylan looked up at the ceiling. "Houndoom…" he murmured. It had been a long time since he last spoke to Houndoom, or even thought about him, for that matter. The desire he once had to find out more about himself had been overshadowed by the good times he was having here at the guild. Still, he was curious about the mysterious Pokémon who knew him.

Then it hit him. Now was the perfect time to ask Houndoom. Rylan had learned once that guild members were permitted to enter the Magnezone Prison and interrogate criminals whenever necessary. He would be breaking curfew by sneaking out at this hour, but everyone was fast asleep, including Aggron. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Rylan silently slipped out of the room, down the stairs, through the entrance hall and out of the guild. The Magnezone Prison was not far from there, and he would not have to enter any dangerous Pokémon territory either.

Rylan walked along the outskirts of the forest for a short while until he arrived at a rather odd-looking facility. The Magnezone Prison looked like a solid steel box from the outside. There were a few windows and one door. An electric fence surrounded the entire facility.

Rylan approached the door, which was being guarded by a Magneton.

"BZZT. HALT, PLEASE," it said as Rylan approached.

Rylan presented his Explorer Badge to Magneton. "I am Rylan, Bronze Rank explorer under Guildmaster Aggron. Please let me pass. I need to interrogate the criminal Houndoom."

"BZZT. EXPLORER RECOGNIZED. ACCESS PERMITTED. YOU HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO SETTLE YOUR BUSINESS," said Magneton.

"Thanks," said Rylan. Magneton opened the door and Rylan walked in. The interior of the facility looked just as basic as the exterior. Everything was cold, gray steel, right down to the bars of each cell. Many of the prisoners were sleeping.

"So, we meet again, short stuff," said a familiar voice.

Rylan turned around and saw Houndoom in a cell close by. Rylan approached the cell and sat down.

"I take it you wanted to see me?" asked Houndoom.

"You helped us," Rylan said. "That day, when you took us to Oscuro Canyon, you healed us. How can someone like you be a criminal?" he asked.

Houndoom yawned and stretched. "Oh, just fell victim to impulse a few times," he said. "Sad truth is that it happens to all of us at least once in our lives. I'm not afraid to admit I've done some bad things, but I made it worse by avoiding arrest for so long…"

"And why exactly did you heal us? I recall you saying that someone asked you to do it."

"Oh, yes, I thought this would crop up in our little chat," said Houndoom. "He did not want me telling you anything…"

"Please, I really need to know this," said Rylan.

"As I was saying," said Houndoom, "his deal was that I would handle business for him as long as he kept the cops off my tail. But since I'm here now, I might as well tell you what I know."

Rylan gave Houndoom his undivided attention, wanting to hear every word.

"Truth is that he didn't tell me much, but what I do know is that you and he knew each other together in the human world."

"He was human as well?" Rylan asked.

"Right," replied Houndoom. "He also told me that that little thing you carry around your neck will help you get back to the human world, but it'll only work when the two of you meet each other. I wish I could tell you why but he didn't spill that many beans with me."

"Are you sure that's all he told you?" Rylan asked.

"That's all," Houndoom replied with a short nod. "Sorry I can't be of more help to ya, kid. You seem like a nice guy."

"You've told me enough," said Rylan. "Thanks, Houndoom." He turned to leave.

"Good luck, kid," said Houndoom, letting out another yawn and laying down to sleep.

Rylan left the facility with more questions rolling around in his head. He and this mysterious Pokémon knew each other from the human world? And by meeting up with this Pokémon, he could use his key piece to go home? He sighed and decided to shove the thoughts aside for now. He had to focus on tomorrow's events at the guild.

Rylan arrived at the entrance to the guild to find someone else standing there. A Pokémon hidden in the shadows was barring Rylan's path and staring right down at him.

"Rylan," he said. "It's been too long. I apologize for confusing you further, but I'm afraid I'm taking you with me now. You are not going back inside."

Before Rylan could utter a syllable, everything went black.


	24. Chapter 24: True or False

**CHAPTER 24**

All the guild members woke up the following morning feeling that things were going to be different from now on. The events of yesterday had taken quite a toll on Aggron and the younger recruits chosen to go on the expedition.

"IT'S MORNING!" Electrode called out to the guild. "FRONT AND CENTER, PEOPLE!"

Vulpix yawned and sat up in her bed. The sunlight shining through the window this morning was quite calming.

"Come on, you two. Time to get up!" she said to the others.

Buizel stretched and sat up. "Morning, Vulpix…" he said sleepily.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Vulpix replied with a smile.

"I just remembered…" said Buizel. "Vulpix, forgive me if I act out of line this morning, but I am going to do something drastic. I'm asking you here and now to trust me."

"Of course I trust you," said Vulpix. "I always trust you."

"Thanks," said Buizel. He stood up and walked out of the room.

Vulpix turned to Rylan and gently patted him.

"Rylan? Time to wake up. It's morning."

"Right," Rylan mumbled. He slowly sat up and turned around, looking Vulpix right in the eye.

Vulpix blinked. Something seemed a little off about Rylan this morning. "Well, let's go down for breakfast," she said.

"I'm not hungry," said Rylan. "Why don't you go on ahead? I'll meet you in the entrance hall."

"Are you sure?" Vulpix asked.

"Quite sure," said Rylan. "In fact, I have a surprise I'd like to share with you all this morning during the briefing."

He had a surprise? Whatever could he be talking about? Vulpix looked confused.

"All right then," said Vulpix as she left the room.

Rylan stood up and slowly walked out of the room and down to the entrance hall. He didn't say a word to anyone, not even to the Pokémon who greeted him.

Breakfast came and went, and very soon, the Pokémon gathered together in the entrance hall for the routine briefing.

"Good morning, Pokémon," said Aggron as he positioned himself in front of the crowd.

"Good morning, sir!" replied the Pokémon.

"To those of you who didn't know yet," said Aggron, "our expedition resulted in failure yesterday. In addition to that, we lost three members of our guild."

Fear settled in amongst the guild members.

"But," Aggron continued, "we do know for sure that this is the work of the legendary Pokémon, Giratina, and that Giratina is being manipulated into doing it. We may not have the means to restore the worlds to the way they were but we have some vital information that may prove useful in the days to come. Also, I have selected a Pokémon who shall take Gallade's place in his absence."

The guild members looked around the room, wondering who he could be talking about.

"Slowking of Team Tranquility," Aggron said. "Will you accept the responsibility?"

Slowking smiled and stepped forward. "I accept this with pride," he responded. "I will not let you down, Guildmaster."

Cheers rang out through the crowd of Pokémon. They all admired Slowking and were glad that he was the Pokémon picked for the job.

"One more thing," said Aggron. "Before we go about our business, I would like to take this opportunity to answer any questions any of you may have."

Buizel instantly raised his paw.

"Yes, Buizel?" Aggron asked.

"If I may, Guildmaster, there is something I would like to ask someone here, and I intend to ask it in front of everyone. This isn't something I should go talking about with this person in private."

Aggron tilted his head. "I suppose… I'm not sure what it is you intend to do, but you are a trusted comrade, Buizel, and I don't doubt your loyalty. Very well, you may conduct your business as necessary."

Buizel walked up to the front of the crowd and looked out at them.

"Yesterday was torture, plain and simple," said Buizel. "There is no way this expedition can be sugar-coated. We all suffered a great beating, both physically and emotionally. However, one Pokémon has been on my mind since we reached the peak of the mountain. That Pokémon is Rylan."

Several pairs of eyes gazed over at Rylan. Rylan just stood there with his paws behind his head, looking indifferent.

"Rylan claims that he saw Giratina and nobody else did. He claims that Giratina appeared and abducted Nidoran, Wingull, and Gallade. He also claims that he had a battle with the legendary Pokémon, Kyurem," said Buizel. "Right here and now, I'm calling out Rylan on his lies."

Rylan smirked. Vulpix was looking, horrified, back and forth between her two teammates. Buizel was calling Rylan out and Rylan looked amused by this. She didn't know which was worse.

"You say you encountered Giratina twice," said Buizel. "How, then, Rylan, did you not disappear as well? Your allies disappear and you do not? As for Kyurem, the existence of that Pokémon has not even been confirmed. And you just happened to win a battle with that fabled dragon? That has got to be the biggest lie I have heard in my entire life. Not only am I calling you out on your lies, I'm calling you out as the one responsible for manipulating Giratina."

Several Pokémon gasped in shock.

"How dare you!" yelled Vulpix. "Rylan would never-!"

Rylan sniggered. "Looks like I've been found out, hasn't it?"

"What?" asked Vulpix and Buizel simultaneously.

"No point in denying it," said Rylan with a cocky grin on his face. "You found me out. It was me all along. I took control of Giratina and forced him to abduct everyone."

Every guild member stared in horror at Rylan.

"Rylan, this can't be true," said Aggron. "Tell me you're just joking around."

"Nope. No joke," replied Rylan. "Here, I'll prove it to you right now."

Rylan stepped back and waved his paw in the air once. The ground beneath the guild began to tremble, forcing everyone to steady themselves.

A loud roar rang out, followed by a quick, haunting glimpse of bright, piercing eyes. All of the guild members screamed in terror and shut their eyes tightly…and then the screaming ceased in a split second.

When Buizel opened his eyes, the only other Pokémon left in the room were Aggron, Vulpix, Slowking, Jynx, Bronzong, and Rylan.

"You've…made everyone disappear…" Aggron said, his voice trembling.

"I wanted to bottle up my troubles and make the rest of you disappear," said Rylan, "but then I remembered how much I love a good chase, so I'm giving you a sporting chance. Consider yourselves lucky."

Rylan lifted a smoke ball up into the air, then flung it toward the ground. "Come and get me, Buizel!" he yelled gleefully.

The smoke ball burst, filling the hall with a harmless haze which gave Rylan enough cover to escape.

"Catch him!" yelled Aggron. "All of you, get out there and find him before he gets away! I'll alert Magnezone!"

Rylan dove into a bush nearby, watching as the remaining Pokémon ran off in random directions, looking for him.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Rylan laughed. "I just can't believe that Buizel. Here I was thinking allies were supposed to trust each other, but him calling me out made my little scene all the more fun…"

Rylan poked around through the bushes, looking for something. Eventually he found a small space between the shrubbery where another Riolu was tied up, flailing furiously as the other approached.

"You know, Rylan," said the free Riolu, "I didn't think I'd have this much fun pretending to be you. It's funny… When we were kids, you loved imitating me. Now I see why you enjoyed it."

"Who are you?!" yelled the real Rylan. "What did you do to them?!"


	25. Chapter 25: Home No Longer

**CHAPTER 25**

Rylan glared at the impostor. It was quite convincing. He looked and sounded exactly like Rylan did. To top it off, there was a key piece around his neck, but it looked somewhat different to Rylans' piece.

"Where did you get that?" Rylan asked as he struggled to break free of his bindings.

"Rylan, stop struggling or you'll hurt yourself," said the doppelganger, dropping Rylans' explorer bag by its owners' feet. "You're going to need your energy now more than ever."

"Shut up!" yelled Rylan.

The impostor sighed. "We're gonna have to wait until things quiet down to have our little chat. You will be seeing me again. Until then, I need you to get as far away from this place as you can."

"Why?" Rylan asked. "The guild is my home!"

Upon hearing this, the impostor looked as though he was resisting the urge to vent a lot of frustration.

"It's not your home now," he said, "and it never will be. You have no allies there anymore, and if you go back inside, you'll be arrested. Just stay away from this place."

With a swift motion of his paw, the impostor broke Rylan's bindings and then fled.

Rylan looked over at the guild, stricken with fear. What had this impostor done in there? He continued to hide in the cover of the bushes, hoping that someone would exit the guild and explain what happened so that he could hear.

Seconds later, Buizel and Vulpix stepped out of the guild. Buizel looked as though he was overwhelmed by guilt.

"Vulpix," he said, "I don't know what to think anymore. I just realized something and now I feel incredibly stupid."

"What is it?" asked Vulpix.

"That was not Rylan," Buizel said. "It was someone entirely different."

"What?" Vulpix asked.

"He looked exactly like him," Buizel explained, "and his voice was spot-on. However, before he threw the smoke ball, I noticed one thing. The thing he was wearing around his neck looked entirely different. It was not the same shape as the one Rylan was wearing."

"Wait, that thing around Rylan's neck?" Vulpix asked. "It looked like the bottom half of a key that had been split in two."

"Exactly," said Buizel. "When I called out Rylan, the Riolu that made everyone else disappear had a piece dangling from his neck, but when I took a closer look, it resembled a top half."

Vulpix looked shocked. "So you think this Pokémon was impersonating Rylan? But what would anyone have to gain from doing that?"

"I don't know," Buizel replied. "I still don't know if I trust him, but I know for sure that we need to find the real Rylan before anything else happens. I'm going back inside to tell the Guildmaster about this. I hope he believes me."

Rylan's heart lifted. His two closest comrades realized the truth. He grabbed his bag and quickly dashed out of the bushes, attempting to catch up to them.

"BZZT. RYLAN SPOTTED," said Magnezones' voice from a distance away.

Rylan was about to run away, but then remembered that Buizel was going to tell Aggron that someone had impersonated him. If he was taken in by Magnezone, Aggron, Buizel, and Vulpix would definitely fight to have his name cleared.

"You idiot!" a voice hissed. "I told you to run away!"

Rylan quickly found himself pinned down by the impostor Riolu.

"I can't let you go back into that guild," he said. "I've come too far to quit now. You run deeper into the forest and I'll lure the Magnezone away."

The impostor leaped out of hiding and taunted the Magnezone. "Come and get me!" he yelled, racing off in another direction. Magnezone quickly followed.

Now that the coast was clear, Rylan stood up and resumed his walk back to the guild. At least, he did until the key piece around his neck touched his chest.

"Wait, didn't that thing have a-?" Rylan looked down. The piece he was wearing belonged to the impostor. When the impostor had pinned him moments ago, he had taken Rylans' piece and swapped it with his own. It didn't take long for Rylan to realize that he now resembled the impostor, and this would mean more trouble, even if he took the piece off and hid it.

Without another thought, Rylan quickly ran away from the guild, the place he was finally comfortable enough to call his home. He ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore, falling to his knees in the middle of a forest.

He did not understand what was going on or why. Tears began to drip from his eyes as he realized the situation. The impostor was going to give him a bad name and he had no more home to return to.

Perhaps if he could seek out the Pokémon who knew him as a human, he might be able to find some form of kindness or shelter from him.

Rylan's heart sank as he quickly realized something else. The impostor Riolu had insinuated that the two knew each other as children. It was highly likely that this cruel Pokémon was the outlaw who Rylan was curious about this whole time.

Still shedding tears of sadness, Rylan wandered aimlessly through the forest. His stomach was growling madly since he had missed breakfast, so he was forced to seek food within the forest. He found some apples and various berries to eat, and he was able to fully sate his hunger over time.

He walked and walked until he finally reached an edge of the forest he had not been to before. The sea was not too far away, and there were a few small islands scattered about. Judging from the current position of the Sun in the sky, evening was not too far away. He had been running away all day long, the urge to survive burning strong in his heart, but the flame was beginning to fade.

Feeling defeated, he took a seat on a log and buried his face in his paws. "What am I going to do?" he asked out loud.

Rylan's bag began to radiate a brilliant silver light. Wiping away a few more tears, he grabbed his bag and opened it. The light was eminating from the conch shell given to him by the outlaw Pokémon. He picked up the note that came with it and looked it over.

"Keep hold of this conch shell," Rylan read. "When it starts to glow a bright silver color, I need you to seek out Shell Island. That is where you and I will meet. Best wishes until then."

Rylan pulled out his map. He had been running west this whole time, and according to the map, Shell Island was out at sea a bit further to the west.

The Pokémon had escaped Magnezone and was waiting for Rylan just across the sea. Rylan knew he had to settle things with this impostor once and for all. He was not much of a swimmer, so he decided to settle for the next best thing.

He quickly chopped down a few trees using his bare paws. He took some rope out of his bag and tied the logs together into a raft. He then carefully pushed the raft out into the water and climbed aboard.

The sea was quite calm that evening, so Rylan had to paddle his raft most of the way over. As the sun began to set, the reflections shining in the water glistened even more.

"It's so beautiful…" Rylan said as he gazed out at the sea. "I never realized how beautiful this Pokémon world is…"

After a good few minutes of paddling his raft, Rylan finally reached Shell Island. As the name suggested, the island was decorated with shells in various spots. Rylan looked up toward the sky and what he saw was a true spectacle.

There were no words to describe how clear and stunning the evening sky looked from where he was standing. Several Wingull and Pelipper glided through the air gracefully, looking just as peaceful as Rylan felt.

"Heh," a voice chuckled. "I see you like the view as well."

Rylan looked back downward and straight ahead. The impostor Riolu was standing before him.

"I knew this had to be the place," said the impostor. "This had to be the place where I reveal everything to you. It's the only beauty I've seen in years."

Rylan clenched his fist. "All right," he snapped, "no more messing around. Answer my questions. Who are you? How do we know each other? Why can't I remember my past life? How did you get this key piece?"

The impostor took a few steps forward, then his body began to glow. It rapidly started to change in size and shape, revealing a much taller and slender figure.

The glowing ceased. Standing in front of Rylan was the illusionist Pokémon, Zoroark.

"Rylan," he said, "my name is Zorian. I am your older brother."


	26. Chapter 26: Bonds Renewed, Bonds Severed

**CHAPTER 26  
**

Rylan's eyes widened as the Zoroark started to tell his story.

"B-Brother?" Rylan stammered.

Zorian nodded his head. "Yes, it's true. I wanted to tell you sooner, believe me, but I could not find you for the longest time. I ended up in terrible situation after terrible situation. I had to steal things in order to survive in this world and learned to accept the life of a wanted criminal. I met Houndoom before he evolved and helped him stay away from Magnezone in exchange for helping me find you."

"I managed to find you after a few weeks," he continued, "but you had befriended the guild Pokémon by that time and I knew that there would be no way I could get close to you while you were associated with them."

"I see…" Rylan said.

"One other thing you need to know," said Zorian. "I am not the one who is manipulating Giratina, but I did lend the real culprit my assistance in exchange for his help in keeping you safe while you were a part of the guild."

"You…helped him?" Rylan asked.

"Now, about us… Well, perhaps it would be best explained after you get your memories back," Zorian explained. "Fortunately, I have just the means to do it. Unfortunately, you are not going to like most of what you see."

Rylan backed up. "No," he said. "I don't want to remember. The memories hurt."

"Yes," Zorian said, "but if you don't get them back, I won't get you back. I'm asking you to trust me."

"No!" Rylan yelled. "You stay away from me!"

Zorian removed Rylan's key piece from around his neck and showed it to him. "This is what has been allowing you to see Memory," he said, "and it has the ability to reconnect you with him."

Rylan backed up a bit further and raised his fists. "I'll fight you if I have to," he warned.

"Don't fear your memories, brother," said Zorian. Without warning, he dashed forward and grabbed Rylan's shoulder with one paw, holding the key piece right in front of his own mouth with the other.

"D-Don't!" Rylan yelped fearfully. "I don't want…"

Zorian softly blew into the key piece. It emitted a soft and soothing whistle. As Rylan listened to it, he started to feel drowsy. Zorian reached up with his free paw to gently rub the top of Rylan's head.

"Don't…want…" Rylan murmured groggily. He sank to his knees and fell into a daze. The world around him faded away and he found himself back in the dream abyss.

Memory reappeared in front of Rylan and stared him down. "You are still not ready," said Memory, "but Zorian feels you are. The memories of your brother inside me lessen the pain…" Memory placed his forehead to Rylans' and started to push his way inside.

"No!" Rylan yelled! "Leave me-!"

Rylan gasped and shuddered. The memories were flowing in, and they were flowing in fast.

As soon as Memory completely disappeared into Rylan's head, the abyss vanished and Zorian started to come back into focus.

"Zorian…" Rylan said silently. "I didn't… I couldn't have… _We_ couldn't have…"

"Yep," said Zorian. "To this day, I can't understand why I bothered joining Team Rocket. What made it worse was you wanting to join because I was in it and you just wanted to be with your brother…"

"That organization changed me…" Rylan said. "It made me cold and antisocial… I did such cruel things to those poor Pokémon… Buizel… I can't believe…"

"That's right," Zorian said. "Houndoom heard Buizel's story at Oscuro Canyon and told me about it."

Rylan clutched his head and started to shed tears once more.

Zorian sat down and rubbed Rylan's back comfortingly. "The day we were assigned to capture Pokémon for our boss, you brought your whip down on the very same Buizel who you've been partnering around with for these past few months."

"Just like that?" asked a voice.

Shaking, Rylan turned his head. Buizel and Vulpix were standing at the edge of the small island. Buizel was glaring at Rylan, looking possessed. Vulpix looked as though she was about to cry.

"…Buizel…" said Rylan softly. He stood up slowly and turned around to face his friends.

"R-Rylan," Vulpix stammered, "we saw your raft in the sea and followed you over here… Buizel carried me… What is going on? What is Zoroark talking about?"

Rylan started walking toward Buizel. The expression on Buizels' face did not change.

"Buizel, I…" Rylan tried to say something, anything, but the memory passed through his mind once more and he found himself unable to say anything.

"JUST LIKE THAT, HUH?" Buizel shouted. He clenched his fist and delivered a swift punch to Rylans' face, knocking Rylan down.

Zorian growled defensively at Buizel. "If you touch him again..."

"You're innocent," Buizel panted. "Congratulations. But the way I see it, Zoroark here has just revealed enough information to have himself locked in Magnezones' prison for a long time. I'm going to alert the police and they are going to find you, Zoroark."

Zorian shrugged. "Try me. I'll be long gone before you even tell them."

"And you…" Buizel said to Rylan. "You disgusting excuse for a Pokémon. Disgusting excuse for a human as well. I never want to see your face at the guild ever again. Come on, Vulpix. We're leaving." Buizel turned around and jumped into the water.

Vulpix walked over to Rylan. "Rylan, please…" she said. "Come back with us… Come back with me… Don't stay here with him."

Zorian looked at Vulpix. "I've fought too long and hard to get my brother back, and he's coming back home with me where he belongs."

"He belongs where he chooses to belong," Vulpix snapped. "I doubt someone like you would understand that."

"Vulpix…" Rylan said. "Go home. Go with Buizel. The guild needs you now more than ever. Zorian has found me. He's not helping the culprit anymore. You have a better chance to get everyone back now."

"All right," said Vulpix. "I hope the home you choose is the home you want more. Please stay safe."

Vulpix hopped onto Buizels' back, and Buizel swam her back to the mainland.

"Guys…" Rylan muttered.

"Oh, forget them," Zorian said. "Look, I didn't want to go boasting this, but you know these key halves we have? They were the secret treasures from Mount Maelstrom. When we arrived in the Pokémon World— Oh, I'll explain why we did that in a moment. You weren't around when that incident happened. Anyway, when we arrived, I took the treasure and gave one half of it to you for safekeeping. This was right before you had lost your memory."

Rylan turned to face Zorian. "Are you telling me-?"

"That's right," Zorian said. "When we use the magic of the key to send ourselves home, it will also release Giratina from the manipulation and free the Pokémon being held captive in the Distortion World."

Rylan looked utterly stunned and fascinated.

Zorian removed the key pieces from around Rylan's neck and carefully placed the two halves together. In seconds, they locked together to seamlessly reform the key.

"Just one thing," Rylan said. "You've yet to tell me who was the one responsible for controlling Giratina."

"Oh, sorry," Zorian said. "I don't know. He always spoke to me in the shadows, never showing his face—"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such a pity you kept this from me," said a calm voice behind Zorian. Startled, Zorian wheeled around and Rylan looked up.

"When I agreed to help you," said Slowking, "I was under the impression that you simply wanted to bring Rylan home with you. You never told me that you intended to use the treasure of Mount Maelstrom to return to another world. Using that key will completely ruin everything I have achieved thus far."

"Slowking?" Rylan asked. Slowking ignored him; he was still focused on Zorian.

"You've been keeping secrets from me, Zorian," said Slowking, "and that will not go unpunished." Slowking snapped his fingers.

The familiar roar sounded once again. Zorian jumped to his feet and attempted to run, but there was a quick glimpse of two large, piercing eyes and then Zorian was gone.


	27. Chapter 27: A Life Without Strife

**CHAPTER 27**

Rylan stared at Slowking fearfully.

"Zorian…" he said. "What do you do to him, Slowking? What's going on?"

Slowking looked down at Rylan. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, dear boy," he said, "but I just simply don't like being tricked. You see, I have been learning for years how to access the border between this world and Giratina's world. Not easy stuff, you know."

Rylan did not like what we was hearing.

"After learning everything I needed to know," Slowking continued, "I found Giratina and forced him under my hypnosis. My two teammates graciously assisted me in controlling the legendary Pokémon so that I may accomplish my goals. I was also asked for assistance by your brother, so I made a deal with him. If I kept you safe from harm, he would test Giratinas' power in my absence."

"And what exactly are your goals?" Rylan asked, his expression turning to a combination of anger and fear.

"To put it simply," said Slowking, "I want what I deserve."

"What you…deserve?" Rylan asked.

Slowking smiled and nodded. "Allow me to clarify. I've been doing incredible things my whole life. I've been keeping the innocent safe, going out of my way to run errands for others, and bringing bad Pokémon to justice. The ones I've helped have wished me all the best, and yet I feel I deserve more than praise. I deserve the world."

"What do you mean by that?" Rylan asked.

"I have earned the world," said Slowking, "and I deserve it. Take a look around you each day and you see the same thing. Bullying, fighting, crime… No matter how many times you pick someone up off the ground, there will always be someone else who falls later on. I can right the wrongs of this world. I can make the place we live in a perfect paradise where everyone will be smiling from the moment they wake up to the moment they go to sleep every day."

"You can't just impose your own will onto the world," Rylan said. "Life doesn't work that way."

"Thanks to Giratina," said Slowking, "I think you'll find that I can. You see, those who do not choose to live a life of happiness with me as their sovereign will be banished to the Distortion World for a time out. How long they remain there will depend on how long it takes them to change their mind. I will happily release your friends at the guild, provided they accept their new lives."

Slowking stepped toward Rylan, who backed away from him.

"Oh, my dear boy," said Slowking, "you need not act that way. I am not going to hurt you. I am not going to hurt anyone. All I am going to do is ask you one simple question."

Slowking held out his hand toward Rylan. "Will you accept me as your sovereign, live a peaceful life under my reign, and help me claim my world?"

What kind of twisted way of thinking was this? Slowking actually thought he could do this to the entire Pokémon world? Trapping Pokémon in the Distortion World would only make them more bitter and angry. Rylan also knew that there was no way to perfect an imperfect world. You can't erase everyone's problems. You have to make the most of what you have.

"Take your fantasy world and shove it," Rylan replied. "I'm not interested. Nobody can rule over the entire world. You need to wake up from this delusion of yours."

Slowking sighed disappointedly. "Here I was thinking you would jump at the chance for a better life, especially after what happened with you and your brother. Relying on a criminal organization is no lifestyle. I'm sure by now you remember the sick and twisted life forced upon you, the life your brother made you remember."

"I—" Rylan started, but he could not finish his sentence. Slowking was right. He did want a better life. Fleeting memories of his Team Rocket superiors barking orders at him, reducing his salary when he made the slightest mistake, and forcing him to abuse Pokémon for their enjoyment were starting to scar his mind.

"You see now?" Slowking asked. "Your brother had to bite and claw to find you, but what could you two possibly gain from going back home? You would just end up somewhere, shunned by a world that hates you. What I am offering you is something your brother would want you to have. I am offering you a life of paradise."

Rylan was stunned by Slowkings' words. He didn't know what to think anymore, what to feel anymore. Slowking was making perfect sense now. Rylan thought of Zorian and the ways Team Rocket made him suffer as well. The more he remembered their cruel life, the more tempting Slowkings' offer started to sound.

"Come join my perfect world," said Slowking. He gave Rylan a warm, inviting smile and knelt down to pat his head. "I promise you, you will always be happy from this day forward."

Rylan pondered this decision carefully. After everything Slowking had told him, he was highly inclined to accept this offer.

"Don't do it, Rylan!" yelled a voice from behind.

"Ah, young Vulpix and Buizel," said Slowking delightedly. "Good to see you this evening."

Rylan turned around. Vulpix and Buizel had returned.

"Slowking…" Buizel snapped. "Don't know what you think you're playing at."

"I convinced Buizel to come back," said Vulpix. "I wasn't about to leave without you, and after what I just heard from Slowking, I refuse to leave you behind."

"Let me make this clear, Rylan," said Buizel. "I don't like you and I doubt I ever will after what you and the humans put Vulpix and me through. But Vulpix reminded me of something important while we were out at sea on our way back to the guild. When we first joined, Vulpix and I swore an oath to each other that no teammate gets left behind, no matter what. I let my emotions get in the way of my honor but it won't happen again."

Even under these circumstances, Buizel was willing to put explorers' honor above his hatred of Rylan?

"That is quite touching," said Slowking. "Still, it's a great shame knowing that Buizel is going to despise you for the rest of his life, isn't it, Rylan? If you accept my offer, not only will the world you live in be free of hatred, but I can make you and Buizel the best of friends, granted he accepts the lifestyle as well."

"Don't talk like you can alter my emotions with a flick of the wrist," Buizel spat. "You sicken me, Slowking."

"Rylan, listen to me," Vulpix said. "Think about your brother. If he loves you as much as he seems to, do you really think he would want this for you?"

Rylan closed his eyes, trying to search his mind for more memories of his brother. Sifting through his memories was proving to be quite difficult since he had just reclaimed them and wasn't sure what to find."

He then remembered one instance in which his brother said the words "I love you" and tried to reconstruct that memory.

The two of them were dressed in black Team Rocket uniforms and they were sitting at a lunch table in an empty cafeteria in their hideout. Rylan remembered what Zorian looked like as a human. He was tall, slim, and had black hair with a few red streaks on one side. He appeared quite somber as he looked at Rylan.

"Bro," he said, "why on Earth did you sign up for this? You're still just a kid and I never wanted this for you."

"Zorian, I promised you a long time ago that I would always stay by your side. If I have to join Team Rocket in order to do that, I will."

"Look, there's no turning back," said Zorian. "These guys are merciless. They don't accept resignations and they won't fire you unless they've been unsuccessful in harassing the incompetence out of you. Even then, you'll be left on the side of the road with nothing."

"Then why did you join?" Rylan asked.

"Family issues," Zorian replied, "but let's just forget about that, okay?"

Rylan slowly nodded and wrapped his arm around Zorian, leaning in for a hug.

"Look, little bro," said Zorian, "I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything," said Rylan.

"Life is not a game," Zorian said, "and it is never perfect. Not a single person in this world is perfect either. The things we do in life determine our future, and nobody else can do these things for us, no matter how amazing they may sound. Promise me you'll think carefully before making a decision. Do what you feel is the right thing, and don't let anyone sway you from the future you choose for yourself ."

"I promise," Rylan responded. "I know you well enough and you're always right about these things. I trust you."

Zorian chuckled and hugged his brother back affectionately, trying to form a smile on his face. It was obvious that there were a lot of things on his mind.

"I trust you, too," he said. "I love you, Rylan."


	28. Chapter 28: The Reunion

**CHAPTER 28**

The fond memories of Zorian began to ease their way back into Rylans' mind, soothing the pain from the horrid memories.

Rylan began to remember what kind of person Zorian was. Zorian was not the type to join Team Rocket without regretting his decision. Things must have been tough for him at home, but he never told Rylan of his troubles. He would always give his brother a warm smile and tell him that everything was all right.

The love Rylan felt for Zorian was also starting to find its way back into his heart. Rylan remembered that no matter what he had to deal with each day as a part of Team Rocket, he would always reunite with his brother at the end of the day, and that gave him the hope and courage to pull through.

The higher-ups of Team Rocket learned of their bond and, finding it very unbecoming, had the two of them separated. Rylan was much younger than Zorian; he could not bear having to work in a separate location from his brother, and so his heart became more bitter and cold with each passing day.

Rylan never wanted to succumb to such dreadful emotions ever again. He knew now that darkness had scarred his heart and now he longed for redemption.

Rylan was now aware of the abundance of greed in Slowkings' heart. He could tell Slowking had a kind nature, but the problem with Slowking was that he expected that the Pokémon would just hand their world to him because he lived selflessly. He was starting to become selfish. Perhaps there was a way Rylan could help him.

"Slowking, listen to me," Rylan said. "I don't want to argue with you but I know that what you're doing is wrong. You can't impose your will onto the world, and the world does not belong to any one of us. I won't join you. I don't care if you lock me up in the Distortion World with everyone else. At the very least, I'll be with my brother."

Slowking looked puzzled. He had heard from Zorian that the two of them had lived harsh lives and wanted better, so why was the young Pokémon he had taken a liking to declining his offer?

"You…confuse me," said Slowking. "You would return to such a terrible life back home if you could?"

"No," said Rylan. "I would rebuild my life. I would start fresh. I understand you want the world to be a better place, but what you're trying to do would not make it any better. You're being too selfish."

"I suppose you need to see firsthand what I can do for this world," Slowking said. "I suggest you brace yourself."

The earth began to tremble once more. Giratina was coming. Rylan did not so much as budge. He had expected this, and he was ready.

A mighty roar echoed through the silence of Shell Island. Vulpix quickly ran to Rylans' side and touched her paw to his.

"I'm with you," she said. "All the way."

Buizel followed suit, standing on the other side of Vulpix. "I refuse to live under Slowkings' idiocy," he said. "I'm with you two."

Rylan started to cry a little. Despite the fissure dividing their friendship, Rylan knew that deep down, Buizel had the smallest bit of respect towards him.

The giant shadowy figure appeared in a matter of seconds. The three Pokémon stared into Giratina's piercing eyes. They did fear the Dragon Pokémon but were not afraid to stand up for what they knew was right.

Giratina did not charge right away, but lingered, meeting the three stares with his own.

"Such emotionless eyes…" Vulpix said. "Deep down, he longs to be free."

"Well, then, we'll find a way to release him," said Buizel.

The three of them braced themselves as Giratina flew at them. Rylan closed his eyes.

Rather than an impact, Rylan felt the ground beneath him disappear. He immediately felt lightweight, as though there was little to no gravity pulling him down. He was either falling slowly or floating; he could not tell.

Rylan opened his eyes. He was surrounded by vast, dark empty space. Far below him, he saw what appeared to be bits of solid ground, scattered and floating about. Buizel and Vulpix were still by his side.

"Is that…?" asked a voice.

"Team StarStruck!" yelled another voice. "Guys! Over here!"

Rylan looked down once more and saw a large group of Pokémon on a floating piece of land. He immediately recognized them as several members of the guild, and they all looked excited to see the three of them.

"An impost— um…Zorian used Giratinas' power to send our friends here," Vulpix explained.

Rylan nodded. He hoped Zorian intended to apologize for his wrongdoings. He hoped even more that he would find Zorian here.

Rylan, Vulpix, and Buizel slowly glided down to their comrades. They were welcomed onto the floating land with cheers and applause.

Among the Pokémon in the crowd were Gallade, Nidoran, and Wingull. They quickly approached Team StarStruck, looking quite relieved to see them.

"Good to see you three," said Gallade. "You look different, Rylan… It's as though you've become a new Pokémon."

"Well, I…kinda have," Rylan replied. "I remember everything now from back when I was human. I became a monster and I'm not about to let it happen again. All of you have really helped me, and I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"Why is everyone cheering?" Buizel asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Nidoran asked. "Our greatest team has just joined us. We believe in you guys. We'll get out of this mess for sure."

"Greatest team?" Vulpix asked, surprised. "But—"

"Oh, don't worry," said Wingull. "He told us about Team Tranquility."

"He?" Rylan asked.

Gallade pointed out to the other end of the crowd of Pokémon. Zorian stood over there, and approached Rylan upon noticing him.

"I had just finished telling everyone what I did and why I did it," said Zorian.

Gallade nodded. "I never would have guessed that Slowking was behind this. I've known him and his teammates for years and he's never done anything like this before."

Zorian turned to Gallade. "I cannot begin to express how sorry I am for what I've done. I will accept any consequence you deem appropriate."

Gallade shook his head and smiled. "This is neither the time nor the place," he said. "Besides, you and Rylan will be returning to your own world, will you not?"

"Oh, that's right," Zorian said. "Vulpix, I've been contemplating what you told me, and I must apologize, both to you and Rylan."

Vulpix smiled. "It's okay, really. I can tell how much you love your brother."

"Rylan," Zorian said, "it's not my place to make you come back with me against your will. As Vulpix said, you belong where you choose to belong. Whether you want to come back with me or not, I'll accept your decision."

"I…" Rylan started. He knew he was not ready to answer this question. He shared such fond memories with both the guild Pokémon and Zorian and he didn't want to have to choose between them.

"I don't know," Rylan said. "I can't answer now. I honestly don't know what I think is the right thing to do."

"It's all right," said Zorian. He gently embraced his brother. "Take your time."

"Speaking of time," said Buizel, "we may not have much before Slowking sends more Pokémon here."

"Right!" said Rylan. "Zorian, the key!"

"Key?" Gallade asked.

"It turns out that Zorian and I had the treasure from Mount Maelstrom all along," said Rylan. "It was a key that could be split into two pieces and I've been wearing the bottom half around my neck since I came to this world."

Everyone looked amazed.

"Right," said Zorian, "but I'm afraid we're too late."

Rylan looked up at Zorian. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"When Slowking sent me here," Zorian explained, "he took the key from me. I'm afraid we're stuck."


	29. Chapter 29: Slowking's Challenge

**CHAPTER 29**

"So there really is no way out for us?" asked one of the guild Pokémon.

Worry was starting to settle in amongst the Pokémon as Zorian delivered the unfortunate news.

"Guys, listen," said Vulpix. "We can't give up. We're not going to. Our world belongs to everyone, not just Slowking."

"I say we fight him," said one Pokémon.

"I agree," said another.

"But he and his teammates are top of the bracket," said a third. "How are we supposed to fight someone like that?"

Vulpix looked at Rylan, then back at the others. "Rylan seems to think it's a good idea to try talking to Slowking. I've listened to Slowking as he revealed his plan to Rylan, and despite his twisted intentions, he seems to believe he is doing the right thing and he still has a gentle soul. I'd rather not fight someone like him. Maybe we can reason with him."

"Whatever we're going to do," Nidoran said, "we'd better think of how to get it done. We all have enough food in our supply bags to last us a few days here but I don't know how we're going to survive longer than that."

"Slowking mentioned that this trip to the Distortion World was some kind of time-out punishment," said Rylan. "I don't think he's going to let us starve."

"Perhaps he's just trying to break us," Buizel suggested. "He wants us to miss our world so badly, we'd be willing to accept his offer without a second thought."

"You're probably— Woah!" Zorian yelped. An intense gust of wind blew past everyone, forcing them to shield their faces. It subsided almost as soon as it occurred. Upon lowering his arms, Rylan noticed that all the other Pokémon had disappeared except for Zorian, Vulpix, Buizel, Wingull, Nidoran, and Gallade.

"What just happened?" Gallade asked. "Where is everyone?"

"They're in time-out," said a voice.

The four of them turned and noticed a small hole opening up in the air, like a portal of some sort. Slowking was visible inside it, and it appeared as though he was standing somewhere in the forest. Jynx and Bronzong were standing behind him, grinning at the trapped Pokémon.

"I have done to them what I have done to every other Pokémon that has been sent there. They are now all by themselves; they have been separated from each other and can never find each other unless I let them out of the Distortion World."

Buizel glared angrily at Slowking. "So I was correct, then? You intend to break their spirits?"

"I commend you on a brilliant deduction, Buizel," said Slowking. "You are right. I do not intend to let them suffer. I just want them to know what the pain of loneliness feels like. You will be amazed at how many Pokémon accept my agreement when they realize that what I am offering them will be the biggest relief in the world compared to a life of solitude."

"Then why did you not separate the seven of us?" Zorian asked.

"Quite simple, really," said Slowking. "Rylan has such an honest face. It piques my curiosity."

"What does my face have to do with this?" Rylan asked.

"You are a most intriguing Pokémon," said Slowking. "You possess qualities others do not. I think that if there is anyone who could see to the end of my idea, you could."

"Wait, you want Rylan to stop you?" Nidoran asked.

"Nothing of the sort," said Slowking. "I simply want to pit my truths against yours. I want to see which of us has the stronger will, the stronger heart."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Zorian asked.

"I propose a challenge," said Slowking. "My teammates and I are going to enter the Province of Yin and Yang. We are going to seek out the two legendary Dragon Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom, who protect the justice of the worlds when it is extremely necessary."

"But those two Pokémon are just make believe, aren't they?" asked Wingull.

"No, they are very much real," Slowking replied. "You remember your encounter with Kyurem, do you not, Rylan?"

Buizel looked at Rylan, shocked. Was Rylan telling the truth about Kyurem all along?

"Yes, I do," Rylan said. "That was the toughest battle I have ever fought."

"Kyurem is the third dragon in the Province, and he is quite indifferent to the words of others. As such, seeking his counsel would not have been wise. Hopefully, his time-out will change the way he sees things."

Buizel looked confused and upset. The fabled dragon, Kyurem, send to the Distortion World as well? He could hardly believe it.

"Here is the challenge I am issuing," Slowking went on. "I am going to release you from the Distortion World. You will find a way to enter the Province of Yin and Yang. You and I will meet there and we will speak with Reshiram and Zekrom. I value the efforts of teamwork, which is why I am allowing Rylan to bring along the ones he trusts most; his closest guild allies and his brother. Believe me when I say that the journey to the Province is not for the faint of heart. The journey will be a trial, one that will test your limits. I am more than prepared for the journey, which is why I need no more than my own team."

Jynx giggled and Bronzong nodded.

"You can accept my challenge," Slowking said, "or you can remain here. The choice is yours, but it must be unanimous."

Rylan looked at everyone. "What do you say, guys?" he asked. "This may be our only chance to save the Pokémon World."

"Any chance is better than no chance," said Nidoran. "I'm in."

"Me too!" chirped Wingull. "Where Nidoran goes, I go!"

"The truth will shine the brightest in the end," said Gallade. "Of course I'm going."

"I'm coming, too," said Buizel. "I refuse to let Slowking have his way."

"We're a team, Rylan," said Vulpix. "If you're going, I'm going to be right by your side every step of the way."

Zorian smiled at his brother. "It goes without saying," he said. "There's no way I'm letting you go to this Province thingy without me."

"Everyone, thank you," said Rylan. He looked back up at the projection of Slowking. "You have our answer, Slowking! We accept your challenge!"

"I understand," Slowking replied. "In that case, it's time to come out. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Slowking snapped his fingers. Within seconds, Giratina had appeared. Its body was completely visible in the Distortion World, and it looked as giant and menacing as it seemed.

"So, that's what Giratina looks like…" said Gallade. "Such an amazing Pokémon…"

As soon as Giratina appeared, the seven Pokémon felt the familiar sensation of being transported. The Distortion World began to fade from their vision and was soon replaced with the inviting view of the Floral Meadow underneath a beautiful night sky.

"I know it hasn't been that long," said Vulpix, "but I was really starting to miss this world… Oh, Rylan, look!"

"What is it?" Rylan asked.

"Don't you recognize this place?" Vulpix asked. "It's where you and I first met."

Rylan looked around and noticed all the gorgeous flowers. "Oh, that's right. This is where I tripped over your tail."

Vulpix beamed and nodded her head.

"The reminiscing will have to wait," said Zorian. "We have work to do, so we better get started."

"Right, the Province," said Wingull. "Anyone know where it is?"

"I'm afraid I do not," said Gallade. "I never even knew it existed."

"The Guildmaster was still at the guild, last I remember," said Buizel. "Do you think he would know where it is?"

"We should check," said Gallade. "Everyone, let's make haste."

The group left Floral Meadow and followed the path that would take them back to the guild.


	30. Chapter 30: Our Last Lead

**CHAPTER 30**

"Do you think the Guildmaster is all right?" asked Vulpix as the group drew closer to the entrance.

"If I know Aggron," said Gallade, "he's more than capable of getting away from a Pokémon like Giratina."

The Pokémon approached the guild entrance and ran past the sentry grating and through the front door.

Gallade ran up to the door to Aggron's room and opened it. "Guildmaster!" he called out.

Much to everyone's surprise, the room was empty.

"No, he couldn't be gone…" said Buizel. "Not him, too…"

"Everyone," said Gallade, "I need you to search the guild top and bottom to see if Aggron is here somewhere. Rylan, Zorian, you two stay with me. Zorian doesn't know his way around this place."

"Right," said the others. Everyone except the three who were staying split up and started to search the guild.

"Come," said Gallade. "I'm going to examine Aggron's room. If he truly has been taken, or if he left, he would have left some kind of helpful hint behind. He is pretty smart."

The guildmasters' quarters looked as neat and orderly as Rylan had seen them the first time.

"I need you three to help me look around for anything that looks out of the ordinary," Gallade instructed.

"And what do you mean by that?" Zorian asked.

"The guildmaster always keeps his room tidy," said Gallade. "Look for something he may have left lying around."

Aggron undoubtedly had the largest room in the guild, and it was difficult, if not impossible, to point out anything untidy about it.

"Hey, I think I found something," said Zorian.

"What is it?" asked Gallade.

Zorian was pointing down toward the floor, at what looked to be a small hole.

"That's where Aggron had always placed his bag," Gallade said. "I've never actually seen that hole there."

"That was pretty fast," Rylan remarked.

"Well, I have good eyes," Zorian chuckled.

Gallade prodded the small hole a few times before slipping his finger into it. "I think I know what this might be…" he said. "Stand back."

Rylan and Zorian stepped back. Gallade began to pull backwards, revealing that the hole was a handle of sorts that opened up a trapdoor.

"Go figure," Gallade said. "Aggron always did love finding new ways to hide his important things. There seems to be a staircase in here. Follow me, you two."

Gallade lifted up the trapdoor and quickly ran down the staircase. Rylan and Zorian followed.

"Probably a bad idea to come here in the middle of the night," said Rylan. "I can't see a thing."

"Well, you know what they say," said Zorian. "Dark Pokémon are kings of the night…or something like that."

Zorian took the lead. His eyes started to glow a faint red. "Stay close to me," he said. "I can see the way."

The staircase spiraled downwards a fair distance. When they reached the bottom step, they were greeted by a small room ahead that was lit by small torches.

"Aggron was definitely here recently," said Gallade. "These are fresh torches."

A small writing desk rested at the back of the room. Gallade approached it and examined it carefully.

"There's a note here…" he said, lifting a slip of paper off of the table. The note was written in what appeared to be an ancient Pokémon language, something Aggron and Gallade were well-versed in.

"To whom it may concern," Gallade read, "I have met my match and now reside in the Distortion World. The ones responsible are none other than the members of my once proud Team Tranquility, who believe that they can improve the world by ruling over it."

Rylan sighed with relief. He was not happy that Aggron was gone but he was delighted to know that Aggron found out who was responsible for the disappearances.

"At this point," Gallade continued, "the only ones I believe can put a stop to their intentions are the dragons of legend, Reshiram and Zekrom. As hard as this is to believe, the existence of the third dragon, Kyurem, has been confirmed by one of my brightest young members of this guild, who fought the dragon alongside my trusted friend, Gallade."

Rylan smiled, honored by Aggrons' compliment.

"According to the stories," Gallade went on, "the three dragons live in a dominion known as the Province of Yin and Yang, where few Pokémon have ventured and even fewer have survived. Alas, I do not know where this Province is or how to get to it, but I have surmised that in order to find a legendary Pokémon, one must speak to another legendary Pokémon. I shall remain here in the Distortion World, for I do not intend to submit to the iron will of Team Tranquility."

Gallade looked at the bottom of the note. "Aggron signed his name. I recognize his writing technique."

"That wasn't much help," said Zorian, "but at least we know that another legendary Pokémon might know where to find Reshiram and Zekrom."

"And we also know that Aggron is aware that Slowking is behind this," said Rylan. "He knows Slowking better than any of us do. He can probably think of some way to stop this if we cannot."

"But we are going to stop this," said Gallade. "We can't fail. There's too much at stake."

"But where are we going to find a legendary Pokémon?" Zorian asked. "They're called legendary for a reason. It's not like we're going to just waltz right into one as soon as we leave the guild."

"Not to mention it usually takes days to find one if you're looking," said Gallade.

"And after Kyurem," said Rylan, "who knows how many other legendary Pokémon Slowking may have ensnared?"

Gallade sighed. "You have a point," he said. "Still, I refuse to give up. One way or another, we need to find a way into the Province."

The three of them climbed back up the stairs and through the trapdoor. Gallade closed it and then they exited the room. The other four Pokémon were waiting just outside.

"He's not here," said Nidoran.

"We know," said Gallade. "He left us a note. He knew about Slowkings' plan, but didn't know how to get to the Province of Yin and Yang. He advised us to seek out another legendary Pokémon and ask for directions."

"That's a start," said Wingull. "Who do you think would know how to get there?"

Gallade looked at Aggron's note once again. The moonlight shining through the window made it possible to see the other side of the paper. He noticed a faint inscription on the opposite side and turned the paper around to look at the other side. There was a small word written in the old language near the top.

"I can barely read this," said Gallade, "but there's something else here. Aggron must have written this in a hurry."

"What do you think it says?" Buizel asked.

"Ky…" Gallade read slowly, trying to interpret the hurried handwriting. "Kygran? Kygio?"

"Kyogre!" Buizel suggested. "The legendary Pokémon said to have shaped the oceans!"

"That must be it," said Gallade. "It seems we have a new lead, so we had best take this time to prepare ourselves. We're heading out to the ocean."


	31. Chapter 31: Necessary Preparations

**CHAPTER 31**

Rylan and his companions started to pack their bags with everything they believed they would need for their journey. They knew that finding Kyogre and the Providence could take days, even weeks, so they needed plenty of items.

"Shame this had to happen so soon after the expedition," said Gallade. Most of our stock items have been used up."

"We should go to Riverwood Town to stock up on supplies," suggested Buizel.

"Good idea," replied Nidoran.

"Buizel, take your teammates with you and gather as many supplies as you can from town," Gallade requested. "The rest of us can gather together what we can here at the guild."

"Yes, sir," Buizel said. "Let's go, you two."

Buizel headed out the front entrance, motioning for the other two to follow. Rylan and Vulpix left behind him.

"The town is always so peaceful," said Vulpix. "I hate having to come to it in a situation like this."

"Same here," said Buizel. "Though we don't have time to stop and reflect on better days right now. Let's do that after we've stopped Slowking."

"Yep," said Vulpix. "This is serious. We need to focus on the task ahead of us."

The group passed the tree with intertwined branches once more. "I can only imagine how those two Grass Pokémon must feel about this mess," said Vulpix.

"The two who twisted up the branches?" Rylan asked.

"Yeah," Vulpix replied. "They know how strong bonds of friendship can be and I know they would not approve of Slowkings' actions if they were still here."

The three of them continued on their way, eventually reaching the town. What awaited them across the bridge felt most disturbing.

Not a single Pokémon was left in the town. Slowking had abducted everyone here as well.

"No!" yelled Vulpix. "Vaporeon! Leafeon!" She hurried over to the Item Shop, hoping to see the friendly duo there. Buizel and Rylan quickly followed her.

When they arrived at the Item Shop, Vulpixs' fear had been confirmed. Neither of the shop owners were there.

"They were so nice…" Vulpix said, a few tears welling in her eyes. "They didn't deserve this."

"Hey, look at this," said Buizel. "There's a note here."

Buizel picked up the note and started to read it. "Dear guild members, we may be gone but that does not mean we are not still open for business. Consider today a 100% Discount Day. Your friends, Leafeon and Vaporeon."

"They left their items for us to use?" Vulpix asked. "Oh, now I'm gonna get all emotional over this…" She sniffled softly.

"Well, they're giving us their stuff. Let's use it," said Buizel. He jumped over the service counter and began to cram a bunch of food, gummis, cloth items, and TMs into his bag.

"Hey, there's a note over here as well!" said Rylan, approaching the Synthesis Station.

"To my dear friends at the guild," Rylan read, "you have given me hope that one day, we can all be saved from the Distortion World. Please feel free to enjoy a refreshing beverage in my absence, and please do not give up hope. Sincerely, Tropius."

"Every shop here has a note!" Vulpix said as she looked around.

"Wouldn't this mean that they knew about Slowking before disappearing?" asked Rylan.

"Yeah," said Vulpix. "Perhaps someone warned them, and they wrote their goodbyes just in case."

"They left everything here when they were abducted," Buizel said. "Their lives, their dreams, their smiles… We can't let them down."

"We won't," said Vulpix.

After Buizel filled his bag with as much as he could possibly carry, Rylan and Vulpix took their turns, filling their bags with essentials from the shop until they could fit no more.

"Oh, too heavy!" Vulpix yelped as she struggled with her pack.

"Need some help?" asked Buizel.

"I'll be all right, but thank you," Vulpix replied.

Rylan and his teammates slowly lugged their full bags all the way back to the guild where the others were waiting.

"Holy Miltank," said Nidoran. "Where did you get all that stuff? Your packs are about to burst."

"The shop owners are gone," said Rylan. "They left a note saying we could take as much as we needed."

"I'll bet Aggron warned them," said Gallade. "Here, your bags are too full. We have room in ours for some of your items."

The Pokémon did all the necessary item swapping they had to until everyone's bags were at a manageable weight, but there were a good few items left over.

"What are we to do with these?" asked Zorian.

Gallade thought for a moment, then walked into Aggrons' room and came out moments later with an explorer bag.

"These are only issued to explorers who join the guild," said Gallade, "but we're going to need all the help we can get in this situation. Zorian, this is for you to use."

Gallade handed the bag to Zorian. "Are you sure?" Zorian asked.

"Positive," Gallade replied. "You are going to need it."

The remaining supplies fit nicely inside Zorian's bag, and it was not too heavy for Zorian to carry.

"Thank you, Gallade," Zorian said with a smile.

"My pleasure," said Gallade. "We may not know each other, but any ally of Rylan is an ally of mine."

Rylan was pleased to see the two of them getting along so well.

"So, are we all set?" Gallade asked the others.

Everyone nodded, a few of them saying "Yes, sir."

"All right," said Gallade. "The closest body of water to us is the Dark Sea, which is quite treacherous, but it quickly extends into the Deep Ocean, so it's our fastest way to get out there and start looking for Kyogre."

"If I may, sir," said Buizel. "I'm the only Pokémon here who can dive underwater. Would that not make it difficult for us to find Kyogre?"

"You're right, Buizel," said Gallade. "If we're going to have any luck finding Kyogre, we're going to need your skills. Do you think you can handle this task?"

"I'm honestly quite scared," said Buizel, "but I've never let that stop me. I will do everything I can to find Kyogre."

"Thank you," said Gallade. "Now then, Dark Sea is to the south. Remember, the Pokémon down there are particularly nasty when they feel like picking a fight, so as with the expedition, it's best to fight as little as possible."

"So, when do we leave?" asked Wingull.

"We have not yet slept," said Gallade, "and we're going to need our stamina. We shall sleep in the guild tonight, and set forth tomorrow after breakfast."

The Pokémon retreated to their rooms to try and doze off, but for most of them, it was not easy. Zorian followed Team StarStruck to their room and laid down in the floor next to Rylan's bed.

Rylan looked over at Zorian. "Hey, you're not sleeping in a bed?"

Zorian shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine," he said. "Hmm… If I remember correctly, I have yet to apologize to you for sneaking in here and impersonating you."

"No, don't apologize," said Rylan. "I know your intentions were good. You just wanted to see me again, to reunite with me."

"But I put you in danger," said Zorian. "I am sorry for doing it, and I promise you that I won't do it ever again."

Rylan crawled out of his bed and curled up next to Zorian.

"Rylan?" Zorian asked. "Why did you—"

"I just figured that if you could do it, I could do it," said Rylan.

Zorian chuckled and gently stroked over Rylan's side. Rylan stretched a little and cuddled close to his brother, hugging his belly tightly and feeling the warmth from his body.

They both began to realize just how differently they felt together as Pokémon compared to being together as humans. As Zorian continued to stroke Rylans' side, lulling him to sleep, he could not help but feel more protective over him than he had ever felt before.

"I promise you, Rylan," he spoke softly, "I'm going to build a better life for us when this is over. I'm proud to have you as my brother."


	32. Chapter 32: On The Raft

**CHAPTER 32**

The Pokémon woke up the next morning feeling much more confident about their imminent journey since they had a much needed nights' rest. They gathered together in the mess hall to eat a big breakfast and assembled in the entrance hall once they were finished.

"I take it that everyone is ready to go, then?" asked Gallade.

"I'm ready," said Rylan. "You guys?"

The others smiled and nodded.

"Well, then," said Gallade, "let's not waste another moment. It's time to be on our way."

As Rylan and his fellow guild members left the building, they took a brief moment to honor their home, knowing that it may be the last time they see it.

"You said that the Dark Sea was to the south, right?" asked Vulpix as the group resumed walking.

"Indeed," said Gallade.

"Any idea how we're gonna cross it?" asked Nidoran.

"Maybe we could make a raft," Rylan suggested, remembering the one he made in order to reach Shell Island. "You know, with trees and all."

"A fine idea," said Gallade. "Since you and I have the strongest arms, Rylan, we could propel the raft forward."

"And I could scout ahead from the sky," Wingull added. "Buizel could be our underwater eyes."

"I think we have ourselves a plan," said Buizel.

The group continued south through the forest until they arrived at a shoreline. The southward sea didn't look very inviting. Upon closer inspection, Rylan could make out several fins darting back and forth.

"There's a reason this is called the Dark Sea," said Gallade. "It's teeming with Carvanha and Sharpedo. If we're attacked by one, we should consider ourselves lucky."

"Lucky?" asked Nidoran. "Why?"

"Lucky that we weren't attacked by anything worse," Gallade replied. "If we were to meet the uncommon Crawdaunt out there, we would risk losing our raft."

"But they're Dark Pokémon," said Rylan. "I should be able to handle any of them easily."

"True," said Gallade, "but you're missing the point. Crawdaunt are quite large and they could destroy the raft quite easily. I might be able to help move the raft faster with my Psychic power but we would be in no condition to fight a Crawdaunt."

"I understand," said Rylan.

"So let's be very careful," said Zorian.

"I'll warn you if any aggressive Pokémon try and attack us," said Buizel.

Buizel stretched and flexed, preparing for the long swim. Very few times had he swam in the open sea, and this would be his first time in the ocean.

Gallade, Zorian, and Rylan got to work hacking at trees until a raft large enough to fit the five passengers could be made. The other Pokémon quickly got to work tying the trees together into a firm, sturdy raft that everyone could ride on.

"It looks brilliant," said Zorian. "We did a fine job."

"I couldn't agree more," said Gallade. "Remember, though, we are going out into the vast ocean, so we need to keep our raft afloat and undamaged at all cost."

Gallade and Rylan pushed the raft into the water and climbed aboard, along with Nidoran, Zorian, and Vulpix. Wingull flew up into the air and Buizel jumped into the water. The two Fighting Pokémon took opposite sides of the raft, using their arms to propel their raft out to sea.

"So far, so good," said Nidoran. "Don't forget, everyone; we have to keep our eyes peeled for any signs of danger."

Gallade and Rylan continued to push the raft forward, their Fighting Pokémon stamina holding out strongly. Nidoran watched Rylan as he worked, admiring how tough he was.

Rylan noticed Nidoran watching him and looked back at her. She blushed and turned away.

"Um… Is there something you want to talk about, Nidoran?" Rylan asked.

"What?" Nidoran asked, startled. "Oh, right… I was actually hoping that…maybe you and I could hang out together more often? You know, after this mess with Slowking is over…"

Rylan blinked. "Are you…asking me on a date or something?" he asked.

Vulpix perked her ears and turned to face the two of them, interested in the conversation. Zorian also turned his head slightly."

"Yes—I mean… No—!" Nidoran stammered. "I… Yeah, I suppose I am," she sighed.

Rylan looked stunned. He had never been asked this before. He did like Nidoran as a friend and ally, but he had never taken any romantic interest in her.

"Sorry, I know this is awkward for you," said Nidoran. "I just needed to get this off my chest. I really like you, Rylan."

Zorian still longed for Rylan to come back home with him, so hearing Nidoran say this stirred up a little jealousy inside Zorian.

"Nidoran, listen.—" said Rylan, but he was quickly cut off by Gallade's voice.

"Rylan, focus!" he interjected.

Rylan's attention snapped back to the rowing; he had become distracted and nearly stopped propelling.

"Right," Rylan said. "Sorry." He glanced at Nidoran. "What do you say we talk about this later?"

"Sure," Nidoran said, taking another sigh.

Zorian bit his lip, attempting to say something to Nidoran. What was there to say, though? Should he convince Nidoran to leave his brother alone? He didn't want to interfere with Rylan's personal business anymore. He tried to take his mind off of his jealousy.

Buizel poked his head out of the water, still swimming along with the raft. Gallade noticed him and waved him over. "Anything to report, Buizel?" he asked.

"Not anything worth getting excited over," Buizel replied. "I fought off a few Carvanha and a Sharpedo who tried to attack the raft. No sign of Kyogre, though."

"It's all right," said Gallade. "The ocean is much more vast than it appears. Finding Kyogre out here will be like finding a berry in Oscuro Canyon."

"Point taken," said Buizel, immediately reminded of that night when they were given inappropriate punishment. He then dived back down underwater and continued his scouting.

"Wingull!" Gallade called out to their airborne ally. "See anything from up there?"

"Not a thing!" Wingull shouted back. "Sorry!"

"I suppose we should head back by nightfall and get a fresh start tomorrow if we can't find Kyogre today," said Gallade.

The day rolled by, and the Pokémon consumed a portion of their food as needed to satisfy their stomachs. Afternoon soon turned to evening, and Rylan, Gallade, Buizel, and Wingull were quite tired.

Gallade and Rylan stopped propelling the raft and sat down, stretching their aching muscles. Wingull landed on the raft next to Nidoran.

"The Pokémon just kept getting stronger and more aggressive as we progressed," said Buizel. "That was exhausting. At least we didn't encounter any Crawdaunt."

Guess we won't be finding Kyogre today," said Gallade. "Rest easy, everyone. You've earned it. I'll use my psychic power to get this raft back to shore."

"No, Gallade, you're fatigued," said Vulpix. "You need rest as well."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Gallade asked. "I'm of higher rank and it's my responsibility to keep you all safe. I can't let a little fatigue stop me."

"Look! Over there!" said Rylan, pointing. "There's a small island! I bet we could stop there and set up camp!"

Rylan was pointing at a small stretch of land amidst the ocean water. It looked hospitable enough; there were a few trees and a small rock formation.

"Good idea," said Gallade. "We're bringing the raft ashore and staying there for the night."


	33. Chapter 33: I Trust You All

**CHAPTER 33**

The group dragged the raft ashore and carefully examined the small island, making sure it was indeed safe before settling there and setting up camp.

The Pokémon quickly began to pitch their tents, with the exception of Gallade, who decided to look over the island a bit more before pitching his own.

Rylan had managed to set up his tent effortlessly, something he had never been able to do before now despite all of the instruction from Vulpix. As Vulpix looked over at Rylans' tent, she gave her friend a smile.

"Looks great!" she said. "You've really gotten the hang of it!"

Rylan smiled back. "Heh… Thank you," he chuckled.

"I _still_ can't figure this out," said Zorian as he struggled with his tent. He looked at Rylans' tent and laughed. "Perhaps you should be teaching me how to do something for once, bro."

"All right," laughed Rylan. He walked over to Zorian's mess of a tent and attempted to fix it.

Vulpix sighed and smiled, feeling much delight from seeing Rylan and Zorian having a good time with each other.

"Hey, Vulpix," said a voice. Vulpix turned and saw Nidoran sitting nearby.

"Oh, hello, Nidoran. What's going on?" Vulpix asked.

"Not much, really…" Nidoran replied. "I just wanted to ask you something, if it's all right."

"You can ask me anything," said Vulpix.

"When I told Rylan I was interested in him, I really meant it," Nidoran said. "You know him better than I do, though. Do you think he would be interested in me?"

"To be honest," Vulpix replied, "Rylan is…an odd one. I wanted him to join our team because I could tell he had a kind soul deep down, but as far as what he likes, what he tends to think about everyone…I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea."

"I'm not too worried," said Nidoran. "If he isn't interested in me, I'll understand."

"If you want my opinion," said Vulpix, "I don't think he would be interested in you."

Nidoran cocked her head. "Vulpix, that's…unlike you. I've never heard you say something like that. You're usually sweet and supportive."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come off as rude," Vulpix said. "You have to think about this. Rylan used to be human and I doubt he's going to think Pokémon are attractive."

Nidoran sighed. "You're probably right. I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Vulpix stood up, walked over to Nidoran, and sat back down. "Don't feel so down about it," she said. "Remember, there are plenty of guys out there."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Nidoran, "how do you feel about Rylan?"

Vulpix looked down at the ground, pawing at the sand softly. "I…well… I like Rylan. He's very trustworthy and dependable. After seeing the way he acts around his brother, I can tell he doesn't mind letting his softer side show."

"Are you interested in him like I am?" Nidoran asked. "I'm not jealous, I'm just curious."

Vulpix blushed. "Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little interested," she admitted. "It's hard not to like him."

"Then it must take a lot for you to admit to yourself that Rylan is off-limits," said Nidoran.

"Yeah, it does," Vulpix replied.

A few feet away, with his head protruding from the opening to his tent, Buizel had heard Vulpix and Nidoran talking and had listened to their conversation. Upon hearing what Vulpix had to say in response to Nidorans' question, his heart sank and he retreated back into his tent. He did not like Rylan at all, and felt rather hurt and jealous that Vulpix had feelings for him.

Buizel shook his head, trying to shove aside his jealousy. Rylan was his teammate, first and foremost, and he knew he had to cooperate with him.

Outside, Rylan had just finished helping Zorian set up his tent. Zorian stood back and looked it over, smiling at the finished product.

"A masterpiece!" he chuckled. "I shall take pride in this accomplishment forever!"

"You?" Rylan smirked. "I did most of the work."

"Oh, you're always ruining my fun," Zorian laughed, prodding his brother playfully on the shoulder.

Gallade had then returned from his walk around the island. He sat down near the campsite and started to set up his tent.

"Where have you been all this time?" Wingull asked.

"I found some food on this island," said Gallade, "so I decided to stock up and replace what we've consumed today. There doesn't seem to be any signs of danger and we're the only Pokémon on this island. I'm positive that this will be a safe place to rest tonight."

Everyone who was listening nodded. Gallade looked over at Rylan and Zorian, who were talking and laughing.

"You two are awfully cheery," he said.

Zorian looked over at Gallade. "Well, you know…" he started. "Sure, the world's in trouble and all, but we really can't let that get our spirits down. If we don't have morale, we won't make it far."

"He's right," said Rylan. "I have friends I can trust, and now I have family with me… Nah, forget that. You're all my family and I trust everyone here. We've got each other's backs, right?"

Gallade laughed silently. "You remind me so much of the Guildmaster right now. He always used to say something along those lines during every mission he and I went on together." He stood up and stretched. "Of course we have each other's backs. That's something to feel confident about. I know we'll see this task through if we all combine our efforts."

Zorian gave Rylan an odd look and scratched the back of his head. He never would have expected Rylan to refer to the other Pokémon as "family."

Gallade looked up at the sky. "It is getting quite late now. We should sleep."

"Good idea," said Zorian.

"Bedtime, everyone!" Gallade called out to everyone. He then yawned and crawled into his tent to sleep.

Everyone followed suit, entering their own tents and relaxing, waiting for sleep to come. As Rylan entered his tent to lay down, he started to think about the next day and what might happen. He wondered what Kyogre was like and hoped that Kyogre knew how he and his friends could go to the Province of Yin and Yang.

The time he spent with Zorian this evening had definitely lifted his spirits and renewed his confidence. He smiled as he closed his eyes to rest, happy to be with his allies on this journey.

The soft sound of the ocean waves helped ease the Pokémon into a comfortable slumber.

Rylan woke up the following morning feeling his arm strength renewed. He opened his pack to grab a couple of things to eat, then proceeded to exit and disassemble his tent.

Buizel and Gallade had woken up before he did and were already working on putting away their tents. As soon as Rylan finished his own, the other Pokémon woke up and got to work on their tents. Zorian, of course, needed help with his tent and Rylan was more than willing to assist him.

"So, then," said Gallade, "if everyone is ready, let's keep going."

The Pokémon carefully pushed their raft back out to sea and resumed the same positions as before; Wingull took to the air, Buizel jumped into the water, and Gallade and Rylan situated themselves on separate ends of the raft to propel it through the water.


	34. Chapter 34: Shadow of a Doubt

**CHAPTER 34**

The day that followed felt very similar to the last day; There was no sign of Kyogre anywhere, and any attacking Pokémon were quickly defeated by Buizel.

"Nothing new to report," Buizel said after resurfacing for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Same here!" Wingull called down from above.

Vulpix sighed. "I hope we find Kyogre soon," she said.

"Well, we knew what we'd be getting into when we started our search," said Gallade. "This could take us days, but we have to keep looking."

Buizel poked his head out of the water and looked at Gallade. "Sir?" he asked.

"What is it?" Gallade asked. "And what's with that look?"

Buizel looked utterly shocked by something. "I see something… There's something strange down there. It's too dark to get a good look but I could make out a strange pattern down there glowing bright red."

"A bright red glow…" Zorian muttered. "Wait! That's it!"

Everyone looked at Zorian. "What is?" asked Rylan.

"Kyogre has a patten on its body that sometimes glows red!" Zorian exclaimed. "…At least, that's what I've heard in stories," he chuckled.

"Well, then, we may have found who we were looking for," said Gallade. "Buizel, can you dive down there and investigate?"

"Of course, sir," Buizel replied. He quickly returned to the depths of the ocean, diving deeper and deeper to get a closer look at the strange red glow.

Before he could make it any further, a swift movement caught his eyesight and he looked around.

"Someone there?" he asked.

He continued to look around, but all he saw was the vast blue space that surrounded him. He attempted to dive deeper, but before he could move, a large claw swiped past him, missing him by mere centimeters.

Not wasting any time, Buizel turned around and confronted the hostile Crawdaunt that almost brutally harmed him.

"Get out," said Crawdaunt. "This is no place for the likes of you, stranger."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have some business here and I can't let you get in the way," said Buizel.

"Business, eh?" Crawdaunt asked. He looked up and noticed the raft floating above. "I suppose that means you're with them?"

"That is no concern of yours," Buizel said. "Now please get out of my way. I don't want to fight you."

"No concern of mine?" Crawdaunt asked. "By that, I assume you mean you are with those Pokémon. Well, guess what? It's you're lucky day. I'm not gonna waste my time fighting with you. I'm gonna make your friends up there sorry that they ever came here."

Crawdaunt started to swim upwards, but Buizel cut him off.

"I swear, if you so much as touch them…" Buizel growled.

"Ooh, what have we here?" Crawdaunt chuckled. "Mister Hero thinks he can get in my way."

"Aqua Jet!" Buizel yelled as he launched his attack, striking Crawdaunt in the stomach. The impact with Crawdaunt's armored skin sent Buizel reeling in pain, but Crawdaunt didn't seem to be affected by the blow. He laughed and cocked his head.

Buizel shrugged off the pain and headed back to the surface. Upon reaching it, he quickly gathered the attention of the other Pokémon.

"There's a Crawdaunt down there!" he yelled. "He's aggressive! You need to hurry and get away from here! I'll hold him off!"

"Right," said Gallade. "Be careful, Buizel."

Buizel dived back down to deal with the enemy. Vulpix stared in horror at her friend did so.

"He looked hurt!" she said. "He shouldn't have to fight a Crawdaunt by himself!"

"Vulpix," said Gallade, "I'm just as willing to go down there and fight alongside our comrade as you are. But don't forget, we are not Water Pokémon. We wouldn't last five minutes down there."

"But—" Vulpix started.

"Let's just pick up the pace!" Rylan said. "Buizel can handle himself!"

Rylan and Gallade began to propel faster and harder through the water, trying to get the raft as far away from Crawdaunt as possible.

"I hope he'll be all right…" said Vulpix.

"He will be," Nidoran said with a smile. "I think Buizel can handle this. He's really skilled in battle."

Buizel was trying his best to hold off Crawdaunt as his allies tried just as hard to distance themselves from it. Crawdaunt seemed to be toying with Buizel as the two fought.

"What makes you care so much?" asked Crawdaunt. "Having friends ain't gonna get you nowhere."

"You don't know anything!" Buizel snapped. "Stay out of my affairs and away from my companions!"

"Companions?" chuckled Crawdaunt. "Sure. Sooner or later, cracks will form in your so-called friendship."

Buizel rammed into Crawdaunt again, but nothing came of it.

"What's with this guy…?" Buizel panted. "He's so…unnaturally strong…"

"Ah, there, you see?" Crawdaunt said with a smirk. "You're on to something."

"Unnaturally strong…" Buizel uttered once again. He looked closely at Crawdaunt; something was starting to feel strange about him. It was as though Buizel could start to feel his very aura shifting. Moments later, a black, wispy glow began to radiate from Crawdaunt.

"Unnatural!" Buizel gasped. "You…You're not a Pokémon at all!"

Crawdaunt grinned. "First smart thing you said all day."

"What…ARE you?" Buizel asked.

"A manifestation of your doubts, your fears," Crawdaunt replied. "You're getting close to the Province. In fact, you're closer than you realize."

"Where is it? Tell me!" Buizel demanded.

Before Crawdaunt could say anything, an enormous tremor rang through the depths of the sea. Something large had awoken and was stirring.

Up on the raft, shivers ran up everyones' spines as they felt the strange shifting feeling beneath them.

"What was that?" asked Rylan.

Zorian looked down at the water. "It may be just me, but I think there's something big down there." He thought for a moment, then, using his ability to disguise himself, changed shape into Buizel before jumping into the water.

"Clever idea," Gallade remarked.

Before Zorian could take a moment to look around underwater, a bright red glow swept past him from underneath, causing the sea to start trembling harshly.

"Zorian! What is that?" Rylan called out. The Pokémon clung to the raft for dear life as it was violently tossed about in the waves. Vulpix looked more scared than the others.

The patch of sea beneath the raft began to glow red. Before anyone could react, the raft suddenly plummeted straight down into the savage ocean as if being sucked into a pipe, passengers and all.

The sea quieted down and the red flash had gone as quickly as it came.


	35. Chapter 35: The Gateway

**CHAPTER 35**

Rylan opened his eyes and rubbed his head, feeling quite dizzy.

"Where…?" he murmured, looking around. Initially blurry from dizziness, his vision slowly became clearer.

Rylan was drenched in seawater, though there was no ocean to be seen. There was ground beneath him and it was covered in a few inches of the same ocean water as though the area had been flooded. There was no sign of trees or any kind of vegetation for that matter. The sky was mostly clear with only a few clouds drifting by. There wasn't much color to be seen, either; everything from the water to the sky seemed to be bathed in a warm sepia tone.

Rylan stood up and looked around, hoping his comrades were nearby. "Guys? Where are you?" he called out to the emptiness.

He took a few steps forward and felt something touch his feet. Looking down, he saw a few of the logs used to create the raft.

"They must be around here somewhere," he said. Thinking for a moment, he picked up one of the logs and planted it vertically in the ground to serve as a marker in case he wandered too far. There were no visible elevations of land in the distance, so spotting the log wouldn't be difficult.

He started to walk around and explore the area for anything or anyone he recognized. "Hello!" he called out. "Anybody there?"

Moments later, a powerful voice echoed through the air:

"_Your Guildmaster has sent word to me that you needed to get to the Province of Yin and Yang_," said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Rylan.

"_I am Kyogre, the Pokémon you have been seeking_," the voice replied. "_I am one of few Pokémon who know the whereabouts of the gateway to the Province. You are standing in the gateway as we speak. I have brought you there._"

"I'm in the gateway?" Rylan asked. "But where are my friends, then?"

"_I cannot say_," replied Kyogre. "_The passage to the Province is a test. If you have been separated, it is not my doing. You must prepare yourself for anything. If you all make it past the Gateway, you should reunite_."

"I sure hope that's the case," said Rylan. "Wait… How come I can hear your voice but I can't see you?"

"_This gateway connects our domain to the domain of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. Since you are at the beginning, you can still hear what happens on this side_," Kyogre explained. "_As you progress further, however, I will not be able to help you_."

"I should be all right," said Rylan. "I've made it this far. Thanks for bringing me here."

"_Don't go thanking me_," Kyogre said. "_I'm only doing this because Slowking is threatening to bend the world to his will. Once this mess is over, I can't let anyone else inside…ever again. I promised Reshiram and Zekrom that I would keep their domain a secret. I advise you to do the same._"

"I understand," said Rylan. "Gotta finish my business here and now, then."

Rylan continued to explore the area, but there was nothing but flooded ground and sepia sky as far as the eye could see in any direction. Rylan looked at the log he planted in the ground and wondered if it was even possible to get lost in a place like this.

"Kyogre, where am I supposed to go?" he asked. "There's nothing here."

To his surprise, there was no reply.

"Kyogre?" Rylan called out. "Are you there? I need help!"

A strange bubbling sound from behind caught Rylan's attention, and he turned around to see what was happening. A strange, transparent figure was emerging from the water as if surfacing from under the ocean.

"Buizel?" Rylan asked, immediately recognizing the figure. He wasn't sure why Buizel looked transparent but he knew what his ally looked like nonetheless. He quickly walked over to him.

"Buizel! Are you okay? Where have you been?" Rylan asked.

"You…" Buizel said softly, a slight hint of agitation in his voice as he breathed the word.

"Sorry?" Rylan responded.

"You!" Buizel glared at Rylan angrily. "It's always you!"

"What…?" What are you talking about?" Rylan asked.

"I've never trusted humans," Buizel said, "and I never will! You ended my days with my family! You've scarred me in more ways than one! And now you show up here and steal my best friend away from me! I'm nothing but a worthless piece of trash to you and soon she will see me the same way!"

"But Vulpix has always been your friend!" Rylan protested. "I heard the two of you talking that night on Mount Maelstrom! You two are inseperable!"

"I can't say the same about you and me," said a familiar voice. Rylan turned his head and saw a transparent Vulpix emerging from the water.

"Vulpix?" Rylan asked.

"Buizel is who he is because of you," Vulpix said. "I can't laugh with him anymore, smile with him anymore… You caused him so much pain. How can I be friends with someone like you?"

"Stop it, please!" Rylan said. "I never meant—"

"I'm pretty sure you did," said yet another voice. This time, the transparent figure of Zorian bubbled up from the depths. Rylan shook his head in fear and disbelief.

"You're cold," said Zorian. "Cold and cruel. When I joined Team Rocket, you couldn't wait to be partners in crime with your big brother. Not that you care about me, anyway. After all, these Pokémon are your new family now. What am I to you? What have I ever been to you?"

Rylan's eyes began welling up with tears. "No…"

"You never even notice me!" barked the emerging figure of Nidoran. "I try day in and day out to get you to notice me and you hardly cast me a glance! You care more about Vulpix than me!"

"Guess that makes me nothing more than a speck of dust to you," said Wingull as she rose from the water. "I pull all the weight for my team and nobody ever even thanks me. And you never even speak to me. I thought perhaps we could be friends but I guess I was wrong."

The Pokémon formed a circle around Rylan as they criticized him. Rylan fell to his knees, the water starting to feel as though it was rising.

"I…I didn't want to hurt anyone…" he spoke softly.

Finally, Gallade's figure emerged in front of Rylan to complete the circle. He crossed his arms and looked down at Rylan.

"I've never been more ashamed of another guild member before now," he said. "I should have convinced Aggron to release you months ago. It's your fault I was sent to the Distortion World. You can't even protect your own superior in battle. And if you hadn't taken the treasure from Mount Maelstrom, we wouldn't even be in this mess."

The water continued to rise slowly, the circle of bitter Pokémon closing in on Rylan while continuing to shower him with their insults. Rylan buried his face in his paws.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry! Please, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you all! I want to be a good friend, a good person! Just please don't be mad at me!"

As the assault of insults continued, Rylan's paws moved up to cover his ears. The water began to feel colder as it rose past Rylan's waist. It was as if the bitterness itself was slowly freezing the water.

"Is this it?" Rylan asked himself. "Is this how it's going to end? But then…I probably deserve it…"

The moment he said this, a memory tugged the back of his mind. He had heard these words before.


	36. Chapter 36: Memories of Zorian

**CHAPTER 36**

He was outside the back door of a Team Rocket base. A pair of Rockets had just thrown him to the ground, and his knee had been scraped. He looked up at the duo while trying to cover his knee.

"Pathetic," said the first Rocket. "There's no room in this organization for a bleeding heart like yours."

"I'm trying!" said Rylan! "Really, I am!"

"Trying to be one of us?"asked the second Rocket. "Or trying to stay close to your precious big brother?"

"I just—" Rylan started.

"No excuses," said the first Rocket. "I've already requested the admin to relocate Zorian to the Kanto division. Having you two being so close to each other is getting in the way of our business."

"But the Kanto division is across the sea! I might never see him again!" Rylan said.

"Welcome to Team Rocket, where happiness comes to those who actually get their work done," said the second Rocket smartly. The two of them turned and closed the door, leaving Rylan on the ground.

Rylan uncovered his knee and sighed. "Maybe they're right. Maybe I am just…incompetent. I probably deserve this pain."

Minutes later, Rylan felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Zorian, who sat down beside him and looked at his hurt knee.

"It's a good thing I didn't show up sooner. Good for those two jerks, anyway. Nobody messes with my bro and gets away with it," Zorian said, pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket. He smiled and started to wrap Rylan's knee.

"Why are you smiling?" Rylan asked. "You're being sent away. We're never gonna see each other again."

"You really believe that nonsense?" Zorian asked. "Let them send me to Kanto. I will come back for you."

"But how?" Rylan asked. "And even so, why bother? I'm nothing but a burden."

"Even if I have to face Giovanni himself, I'm gonna come back here," said Zorian. "And you are no burden. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Yeah, sure," Rylan scoffed. "I almost got you fired."

"Like I said, bro," Zorian chuckled, "the Rockets beat you up first and _then_ they fire you. But to be honest, that would be a blessing at this point and I'd happily take that. The work they're making me do is despicable. I should never have joined this corrupt organization."

"Can you tell me why you did?" Rylan asked.

Zorian sighed. "Well, you've been living with Mom, and I with Dad. Dad never told anyone, but he was a member of Team Rocket himself. I never believed he was capable of being so cruel to Pokémon, despite the fact that he cared about his family. He signed me up for Team Rocket, telling me that he needed the help."

"He signed you up?" Rylan asked. "Against your will? Why didn't you quit?"

"I was scared…" Zorian said. "I stayed with Team Rocket because I was afraid of what they would do to me if I quit… What Dad would do to me… But let me tell you something. Being a part of this group has shown me just how cold mankind can be when they give in to greed and selfish desire. I despised myself for what I did. I didn't care that I was being paid to do it. I knew it was wrong and I did it anyway because I was spineless."

"Zorian…" Rylan said.

"No more," Zorian said. "I'm not scared of this place anymore. In fact, I'm gonna let you in on something." He leaned in close and spoke quietly into his brother's ear.

"I know a way we can escape Team Rocket for good," he said. "Let's just say I've poked my nose in where it didn't belong on occasion and I know about a plan the higher-ups are hatching to capture more Pokémon. I can get us out and stop their plan at the same time. I'll save the surprise for when I come back for you."

"But you'd be going up against the entire organization," Rylan said. "Returning to Unova at all would be the least of your worries."

"Trust me," said Zorian, "I can make it back to you and I will. In fact, I promise you here and now that no matter what, I will return for you and we will escape from Team Rocket."

A small smile formed on Rylan's face. "You've always been good about keeping your promises," he said.

After Zorian had finished tending to Rylan's knee, he embraced his brother tightly. "You and I are family, and nothing is going to tear us apart. Don't forget that."

The memory fading from his mind, Rylan's focus returned to the icy liquid that was threatening to freeze him over as it continued to rise. The images of his friends were drawing closer still, and each negative sentence they threw at Rylan turned into another tear down Rylan's cheeks.

But as he finished remembering that night when Zorian tended to his knee, he started to feel a warmth in his heart. In turn the water surrounding him started to feel significantly less cold.

"What's the matter, little brother?" asked the transparent figure of Zorian. "You look so miserable? Don't think for one second that you have my pity. You haven't earned it. You've never loved me, so why should you deserve my compassion?"

"Shut up," snapped Rylan.

"Excuse me?" asked Zorian.

"I said SHUT UP!" Rylan barked, getting to his feet. The water began to recede. Shaking all over, Rylan marched toward the figure of his brother.

"You are right about one thing," he said. "I don't care about you at all. You are not my real brother. You're just a shadow of guilt trying to poison my mind and my heart. Zorian loves me and I love him."

Rylan turned to the figure of Buizel. "Yes, I have wronged Buizel in the past, but I am genuinely sorry for what I did to him. I'll do whatever it takes to show him that I'm sorry. I'll take whatever he is willing to dish out. He's my teammate and I care about him."

Next he turned to the figure of Vulpix. "Vulpix has been a kind and caring friend to me since I met her and there's no way she'd begrudge anyone," he said. "Nobody can come between her friendship with Buizel and I don't intend to try. There's nothing wrong with making new friends."

Finally he turned to look at the remaining three. "I may not be the best person in the world but I'm trying to be the best me. I may not have noticed Nidoran cared so much for me but I'm honored she does. And I'm equally honored to have a potential friend in Wingull. As for Gallade, he is my superior and I shall always be loyal to him and the guild he stands for. What happened that day was not my fault and even if it was, I'm still fighting to stop Slowking. I'm still fighting to keep the Pokémon world safe."

Rylan clenched his fists and glared at the six figures surrounding him. "Say whatever you want about me. You're not my real friends and nobody has power over my heart."

The water receded to the level at which it originally rested and it reverted back to its original temperature. The figures slowly started to fade back into it as well. Zorian's figure faded the slowest. Before it was completely out of sight, it smiled at Rylan. "Your brother would be proud of you," it said.

A small twinkle of light a few feet away caught Rylan's eye. The light slowly grew larger, appearing as though it was opening up a rift in space. A black vortex appeared within the light, expanding until it was the size of a small door.

Rylan sniffled and wiped the last of the tears from his face. "I guess that's the way in," he said as he watched the passageway reveal itself. He stepped forward and pressed his paw into the hole. It completely vanished from sight. Mustering his courage, he fell forward into the vortex, which immediately closed behind him.


	37. Chapter 37: The Labyrinth

**CHAPTER 37**

Rylan wandered about, trying to feel his way through the darkness. It was as though light itself could not enter. The ground was still covered in water, though there was nothing to reflect. All Rylan could hear was the soft splashing of his feet pacing through the water.

"Can't see a darn thing in here…" he murmured.

After a moment, the ground began to tremble softly. Rylan braced himself.

Two bright columns of light started to descend from up high. They reached the ground but seemed to completely pass through ground level and continue to descend, as though there was no ground at all. The lights were bright white and they contrasted sharply with what was apparently an empty black abyss. Coupled with the fact that Rylan's feet were submerged in what felt like water, this was a strange sight to behold.

The light allowed Rylan to see himself but there was nothing else to see. Before he could wonder what was happening, however, several gigantic stone slabs started to appear, both descending from high and rising from below. They extended up and down to seemingly infinite heights and depths, forming walls on either side of Rylan. Judging from how many of them Rylan could see before his vision was obstructed by the walls, he knew what this meant.

"This has got to be a labyrinth of some sort," Rylan guessed. "Let's see…"

Some of the stone walls were pitch black while others were the palest white. As Rylan began walking through the maze, he noticed faint old Pokémon writing on a white wall. He approached it for a closer look.

"Time is nothing in this domain," Rylan read. "I fear I may be trapped here forever with no way out. I only know one thing that will help. Right is wrong, left is right."

Rylan scratched his head. "Time is nothing?" he wondered. "Trapped here forever? Maybe time doesn't flow in this labyrinth. Right is wrong, left is right? What's that supposed to mean?"

Rylan looked around. "I guess someone came in here and hasn't made it out yet. Oh, well. I gotta start somewhere."

Rylan proceeded further into the labyrinth, hoping that the route he was taking would lead to the exit.

Each hall seemed to lead to progressively more and more pathways branching out. It was quite difficult to choose one and there didn't seem to be any dead ends.

Soon Rylan found a hall with a faint white light shining at the end. Quickly assuming it was an exit, he sprinted towards it.

"Please be the exit, please be the exit," he said under his breath as he ran. As soon as he entered the light, it started to shine brightly, forcing him to shield his eyes. As soon as the light faded, Rylan opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was back where he started. The faint message was still on the white stone wall.

"What the heck?" he asked. "I'm back at square one!"

"Rylan?" a female voice echoed. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" Rylan looked around, seeing nobody nearby. "Who's there?"

"It's me! It's Vulpix!" exclaimed the voice.

"Vulpix!" Rylan said. "Am I glad to hear your voice right now. Where are you?"

"I don't know!" Vulpix replied. "I'm in some kind of weird labyrinth!"

"Wait…guys?" asked another voice.

"Buizel?" asked Vulpix's voice. "Hey, who else is in here?"

"I'm willing to bet we all are," said Zorian's voice.

"So we're all in the same black and white labyrinth?" Gallade's voice asked.

"It's so great to hear you guys!" exclaimed Nidoran.

"Are you okay, Nidoran?" asked Wingull.

"I'm fine!" Nidoran replied. "But here's the real question: How can we hear each other talking?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," said Buizel. "Your voices sound close but I can't tell where any of you are."

Rylan sighed with relief; he didn't have to face this challenge alone. He decided to take another look at the message on the wall.

"Does anyone here know what 'Right is wrong, left is right' means?" he asked.

"Beats me," replied Zorian. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"Wait…huh?" Rylan asked. "You've seen the message on the wall?"

"I'm looking at it right now, as a matter of fact," said Zorian.

Rylan wheeled around in the hopes that his brother was next to him or behind him, but he saw nobody.

"But I'm looking at it right now as well!" said Rylan.

"What?" Zorian asked. "But that would mean we're in the same exact spot!"

"I can't see you, though!" Rylan said.

"I'm looking at the message as well," said Gallade. "It's odd, but if I had to guess, I'd say that this labyrinth is preventing us from seeing or touching each other. We can only hear each other's voices."

"I can see how that is a challenge," Vulpix said. "Getting everyone out of this place will not be easy."

"H—hello?" asked a different voice.

"Huh?" asked Wingull. "Who's that? Is someone else here?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" the voice exclaimed happily. "I thought I'd never hear other voices ever again."

"Who are you?" asked Gallade.

"Name's Aerodactyl," said the voice. "I've been looking for a way out of this accursed labyrinth for ages and never found the exit. There are just far too many pathways in this place."

"Come again?" asked Gallade. "Aerodactyl? Your kind has been on the verge of extinction for centuries."

"Centuries, eh?" Aerodactyl sighed. "I knew it's been a long time, but to know it's been _this_ long…"

"I'm sorry," said Gallade.

"Don't worry about it," said Aerodactyl. "Would it be too much to ask for you all to introduce yourselves to me? I'd appreciate the companionship right about now."

"I'm Gallade," said Gallade. "I serve under Aggron's Exploration Guild. With me are several of my comrades: Buizel, Vulpix, Wingull, Nidoran, and a Riolu named Rylan. Zorian, a Zoroark who is Rylan's brother, is also with us."

"I've never heard of your kinds before," said Aerodactyl, sounding amazed. "I guess time does change things after all."

"This is Vulpix speaking," said Vulpix. "Pleased to meet you, Aerodactyl. If I may ask, what are you doing in this labyrinth?"

"I needed to speak to the legendary dragons," Aerodactyl replied. "A fight had divided my great nation and I was hoping they could make things right by talking to the Pokémon. Guess it's a little late for that now." He chuckled a bit.

"Buizel speaking. We're here to stop a Pokémon named Slowking from changing the world to the way he sees fit," said Buizel. "He thinks he can perfect the imperfections of the world and make everyone happy."

"Well, that's quite nonsensical," said Aerodactyl.

"My thoughts exactly," said Buizel.

"Rylan speaking," said Rylan. "Aerodactyl, you wouldn't happen to know what 'Right is wrong, left is right' means, would you?"

"That was the only clue I was given before I came here," Aerodactyl replied. "If I knew what it meant, I wouldn't have written it on the wall, waiting for someone to come by and help me."


	38. Chapter 38: Right is Wrong

**CHAPTER 38**

"So, you wrote the message on the wall?" Wingull asked. "Oh, this is Wingull, by the way. Pleased to meet you."

"Yes…" Aerodactyl sighed. "I don't have the slightest idea how to work the clue. Both parts of it contradict themselves."

"Let's see here…" Gallade said. "Right and wrong… Well, you are right about that. If something is right, it cannot be wrong. As for left and right, that is also contradictory. If one were to turn around, though, their left would become their right. Not sure how that applies here, if at all."

"Hmm… I think I might have some idea," said Zorian. "Maybe you have to explore the statement in a different context."

"Different context?" asked Nidoran.

"No doubt it's a riddle of sorts," said Zorian. "We just need to figure it out."

"Any ideas?" asked Vulpix.

"Well, the word "right" is used twice in the sentence but its context may not be the same given that it has two meanings in our language," said Zorian.

"Zorian, that just might work!" Rylan said happily.

"Huh… I never gave that much thought," said Aerodactyl.

"Nor did I," said Gallade. "I suppose being human has its perks; you seem to give more insight into words and language than normal Pokémon."

"Now that I recall, 'twas a human who first gave me the clue," said Aerodactyl.

"Okay, so if left is right… Does that mean left is correct?" Zorian wondered. "But right is wrong… Correct is incorrect? That would mean we should proceed to the right."

"I don't know," said Buizel. "Sounds fishy to me."

"Well, trying something is better than sitting here and doing nothing," said Rylan. "Let's head to the right."

"Strictly right, then?" Zorian asked. "Let's try. Remember, we need to communicate with each other as we proceed since we can't see or feel each other."

The group of Pokémon headed into the maze together, utilizing only the rightmost paths as they travelled. They didn't need to communicate much with each other since they were walking down the same halls.

"The atmosphere feels a little different down this way," said Wingull as they continued onward.

"Hopefully that's a good sign," said Nidoran. "You're pretty good at sensing…hey, what's that?"

Just ahead, Rylan noticed what appeared to be a large door barring the path down one hall. The left side of the door was black and the right side was white.

"You guys seeing this door?" he asked, walking a bit closer to it.

"Sure am," Zorian replied.

"There's something engraved into the door," Gallade said. "Let's see… 'The clue has led you here, but has it led you astray? Behind this door is either what you seek or what you would rather avoid. The only way to find out is to open it.'"

"What would we rather avoid?" asked Vulpix.

"My guess? A fight," replied Buizel. "There may be enemies behind that door."

"But it did say that the clue led us here!" said Vulpix. "That means we went the right way, no?"

"Only one way to find out. Be ready for anything," said Gallade.

"Wait," said Zorian. "Who's going to open the door?"

"Let me try," suggested Rylan. "I think I can pry it open. Hopefully it won't be too difficult."

Rylan walked up to the door and wedged his paws between the small opening, then attempted to pull the door open. To his surprise, it was much easier to open than he thought it would be.

A black mist hovered silently on the other side of the door, as though it was meant to conceal something. Moments after the door was fully opened, the Pokémon felt a trembling sensation and heard the sound of large stone slabs sliding against each other.

"What's happening?" asked Vulpix.

"Look! What are those?" asked Nidoran.

Several large figures emerged from the black haze beyond the doorway. They seemed to be roughly half the height of Kyurem, as Rylan remembered him. They resembled dragons, some black and some white.

"They look like the dragons we are here to meet," said Gallade. "Reshiram and Zekrom. But there are so many of them…"

"Some kind of automatons?" asked Zorian.

"They look more like sentinels," said Gallade. "They may be guarding this place. Try not to escalate a battle with them unless you have no choice; we don't know how strong they are."

"I guess this means we went the wrong way," said Buizel. "Can anyone figure out what we did wrong?"

"I think I got it!" Rylan said. "If right is wrong…that is, going to the right is incorrect…but going to the left is 'right' as in 'correct'…"

"Good thinking, little bro," said Zorian. "Guess this means we need to take an exit and start heading left from the beginning of the labyrinth."

"Careful, everyone," said Aerodactyl. "I just made it back to the start but I can see a ton of sentinels wandering the halls looking for a fight. It's rather exciting for me, though. I've never seen anything else here since arriving, so I'm itching for a good brawl."

"Just don't get reckless," Gallade warned. "All right, everyone, find a nearby exit and let's start over."

Hastily turning away from the Reshiram and Zekrom sentinels, Rylan walked down another hallway, spotted an exit and ran into the faintly twinkling light. The light shone in his face brightly for a split second, then he found himself at the start of the labyrinth once more. As Aerodactyl had mentioned, there were sentinels patrolling the halls this time.

Taking caution in communicating with each other, the Pokémon made their way through the leftmost halls. Rylan did have to fight several sentinels along the way, but fortunately for him, they weren't as strong as he thought they'd be. Still, they would be quite a challenge if he or any one of his allies let their guard down.

"I'm getting that sensation again," said Wingull after the group passed a certain number of halls. "It's like a change in the atmosphere here. I think we're on to something."

Picking up the pace a little, the Pokémonfought their way past more and more sentinels until they finally reached another door. It was emblazoned with the same message found on the first set of doors they came across.

"I'll open this one," said Rylan as he walked up to it.

Before Rylan could touch the doors, however, another trembling sensation caught everyone's attention. It felt stronger this time.

"I don't like this one bit…" said Buizel.

"Oh no!" Vulpix yelled. "Behind us!"

A large swarm of sentinels were marching toward the Pokémon. On top of that, the labyrinth walls were starting to crumble away, causing large masses of stone to come raining down as the sentinels marched.

"Get that door open!" yelled Gallade. "Hurry!"

Rylan pulled at the door. It began to open just as easily as the other one did, but the process was still quite slow.

"Quick! Through the door!" Rylan shouted. "Let me know when you're in!"

Rylan held the door until he heard all of his comrades, including Aerodactyl, shout "I'm in!" as a response. He hurried through the door himself immediately after.


	39. Chapter 39: The Counsel

**CHAPTER 39**

"Hurry, Rylan! Get away from there!" yelled Zorian.

Rylan quickly dashed through the doorway. He had anticipated an exit beyond the door but what awaited him on the other side was a quite long hall. The trembling did not stop and the sentinels were still on his tail. More chunks of the black and white stone fell from the walls as he ran.

"Keep running!" Rylan yelled. "It hasn't stopped!"

The hallway continued on for a good distance. It was hard to tell where the end was, if there even was an end to it.

As he ran, Rylan began to feel periodic bursts of wind in his face, causing him to squint a little. "Where's that wind coming from?" he asked.

Not a moment after he finished asking did something began to slowly take shape above him. Something was emerging slowly from transparency to seeable. It appeared to be a large winged Pokémon with rough, rocky skin and a lethal-looking jaw.

"Aerodactyl?" asked Rylan.

"Rylan!" exclaimed Vulpix. "I can see you!"

Rylan looked around. As with Aerodactyl, all of Rylan's comrades were slowly coming into view around him. They were all running with him.

"Guys!" he shouted joyfully. "We can see each other again!"

"Focus," Gallade panted as he ran. "We need to get the heck out of here before we're crushed."

"Wait—Oh!" Aerodactyl turned his head as he flew. "Hello, friends!"

"I have an idea!" Nidoran said. "Aerodactyl, can you fly lower?"

"Ah!" chuckled Aerodactyl. "Good idea!"

The massive prehistoric Pokémon slowly descended toward everyone else. Nidoran quickly jumped onto his back. "Get on, guys! Aerodactyl can fly faster than any one of us can run!"

Nidoran grabbed Wingull and held her close since the latter could not hold on with her wings. Gallade leaped onto Aerodactyl's back, grabbing hold of Rylan as he did so. Zorian scooped up Vulpix and Buizel under his arms and successfully leaped onto Aerodactyl's back after Gallade.

"Hang on tight," Aerodactyl warned.

Everyone braced themselves. Since Aerodactyl no longer needed to keep himself at the same pace as everyone else, he was prepared to fly faster. With a mighty flap of his wings, he thrust himself forward with a burst of speed.

To everyone else's delight, the crumbling walls and marching sentinels slipped further from view.

"Look up there!" said Buizel. "There's a light!"

A brightly twinkling light from up high caught everyone's attention. Thinking fast, Aerodactyl sped upwards towards it.

"This hallway doesn't seem to end," he said. "I'll bet that light up there is the exit. Hold on."

Everyone gripped Aerodactyl's back tightly as he soared up toward the light. The light seemed much brighter than the exit lights which Rylan had already come across. He closed his eyes as they flew into the light, hoping dearly that it would lead them out of the labyrinth for good.

He felt himself flying through the air for a second or two, then he hit solid ground. Slightly winded, he picked himself up and opened his eyes to look around.

He was surrounded by a majestic grassy plain. A small tower stood before him. His allies were with him as well, all opening their eyes and getting to their feet.

"Where are we now?" asked Gallade.

"This has got to be the Province!" Aerodactyl replied. "I've never seen it with my own eyes but I've heard stories of what it looks like!"

"I hope this is the Province," said Zorian. "After everything we've been through, I'm ready to get this mess with Slowking over with."

"Well, let's not put it off any longer, then," said a calm and familiar voice.

Everyone looked to the left side of the tower. All three members of Team Tranquility were standing near it. Unlike the exhausted group of Rylan and his allies, Team Tranquility seemed unfazed.

"I see the trials gave you quite some trouble," Slowking said. "Pity. It takes a strong bond of friendship and loyalty to make it through the trials with minimal effort."

Bronzong turned to look away for a moment. This gesture caught Rylan's eye, as well as Slowking's.

"Perhaps we would have been here sooner if Bronzong didn't stall during the first trial. I can sense something is troubling him, but we'll worry about that later. We have business to attend to first."

Rylan glanced curiously at Bronzong. Jynx whispered something to her teammate.

Slowking approached Rylan, then gave a nod to the tower in front of them. "This is indeed the Province of Yin and Yang," he said. "Reshiram and Zekrom reside at the top of this tower and they await anyone who seeks counsel with them. Fortunately, we can use the lifts to ascend the tower from the outside.

Two small platforms rested on either side of the front door of the tower. Slowking walked up to one and stood on it, then gestured for Rylan to approach the other one and do the same. Rylan walked up to the second platform and stood on it. Seconds later, both platforms began to rise.

"If anyone can verify that my ambitions are just," said Slowking, "it's the righteous dictators of the Pokémon world, Reshiram and Zekrom."

Rylan looked at Slowking disapprovingly. "I know you're intentions are good but you're going about it the wrong way," he said.

Slowking just smiled. "We shall see, young one. We shall see."

The platforms finally reached the apex of the tower. Rylan stared in awe as he noticed what was ahead of him.

The two Legendary Dragons who resided in the Province, Reshiram and Zekrom, were standing right there, eyeing the two visitors as they approached.

"AH, WE HAVE GUESTS," said Reshiram. "YOU HAVE DONE WELL TO MAKE IT THIS FAR. I CAN ONLY ASSUME YOU WISH TO SEEK TRUTH."

"WE PROTECT THE IDEALS OF YOUR WORLD," said Zekrom. "SINCE YOU MADE IT THROUGH OUR TRIALS, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ADDRESS US."

"May I speak first?" Slowking asked Rylan.

"Suit yourself," Rylan replied. It did not matter to him who spoke first. However, his argument was meant to counter Slowking's, so perhaps it was best for him to speak last.

"I'll make this short and simple," Slowking said. "There are far too many things going on in our world that are making life completely miserable. Pokémon commit crimes, fight with each other, do other dreadful things to each other… I want to establish my own rules over all Pokémon to prevent such things from happening. I want to create peace with my own hands. I want to own the world, to be the undisputed king of all Pokémon. I can turn our world into a paradise."

Zekrom looked at Reshiram and shook his head. He then turned to face Rylan. "YOUR RESPONSE TO THIS?" he asked.

"I strongly disagree with Slowking," Rylan replied. "It's true that the world is full of imperfection, but that's the thing. Nobody is created perfect. We all have to live and learn, even though bad things happen. When we put our past hardships behind us, we can become stronger and wiser. My brother and my teammates at the guild…they taught me this. I know that bad things are hard to live with in this world but we have to do the best we can with what we have. If we live under false happiness, we're not really living at all."

Reshiram smiled at Rylan. Zekrom closed his eyes and nodded his head. The only one who did not look happy was Slowking. A bitter frown formed across his lips as he watched the nonverbal approval.


	40. Chapter 40: The Black Sheep

**CHAPTER 40**

Reshiram and Zekrom looked at each other and whispered a few words, as though they were deliberating. Rylan smiled a little as he watched them talk. From what he could tell, the two dragons seemed to disapprove of Slowking's idea and show delight in what Rylan had to say on the matter. He had never seen Slowking with such a bitter expression on his face, though, and that expression started to unnerve him.

"ZEKROM AND I HAVE MADE OUR DECISION," said Reshiram. "WE EXPECTED THIS MEETING TO BE ONE THAT SPARKED A TIMELY DEBATE, BUT ONE SIDE IS BLATANTLY INFERIOR TO THE OTHER IN THIS CASE."

"Blatantly inferior?" Slowking was starting to look quite angry. He did the best he could to wipe the frown from his face and stay calm.

"YES, SLOWKING," said Zekrom. "RIOLU IS CLEARLY THE WINNER OF THIS DEBATE. YOUR IDEA IS ABSURD."

Slowking closed his eyes for a moment. By the time he opened them again, he was smiling.

"Absurd?" he asked. "Oh, no, no, no. My idea is perfect."

Rylan backed away from Slowking, who then started to walk toward the two dragons.

"It's a shame to know that the two wisest dragons known to Pokémon are not very wise after all," said Slowking. "I can make everyone happy. I can make the both of you happy."

"FORGET IT, SLOWKING," said Reshiram. "WE ARE THE KEEPERS OF TRUTHS AND IDEALS. AS SUCH, OUR DECISION IS FINAL."

"Well, let me tell you what _I've_ decided," said Slowking. "I've decided you should join your friend Kyurem as he wanders the Distortion World, desperately trying to find a way out. You're going to know what it's like not to have anyone around you. You're going to beg me to let you out when the time comes."

"KYUREM…?" Zekrom asked. "SO YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS DISAPPEARANCE?"

"Indeed," replied Slowking. "Still, you should thank me for banishing that ruffian. He's quite indifferent to everything and has never been any help to you."

"HE'S OUR FRIEND AND A TRUSTED MEMBER OF OUR COUNCIL." said Reshiram. "YOU BRING HIM BACK RIGHT NOW."

"Oh, I'll let him out," said Slowking, "but only when I hear him begging, pleading for me to be king of Pokémon. In fact, you can join him right now."

"No!" Rylan yelled, running forward to try and stop Slowking. Unfortunately, it happened in a matter of seconds. The powerful Giratina emerged from behind Reshiram in the form of a dark haze with piercing eyes. It swooped down on Reshiram, and when the haze vanished, the white dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"RESHIRAM!" Zekrom bellowed. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SLOWKING!"

"Really now?" Slowking asked. "The way I see it, you're the one who should pay for looking down on my idea for a paradise."

Giratina reappeared and charged toward Zekrom. To the amazement of both Slowking and Rylan, Zekrom was able to fly out of the way. That didn't stop Giratina from pursuing Zekrom, however.

The powerful black dragon gathered up his energy and unleashed a mighty electric shock which struck Giratina, causing him to vanish in retreat.

"A minor setback," said Slowking. "With me pulling the strings, not even you can keep Giratina away forever."

"PERHAPS NOT," said Zekrom, "BUT I CAN KEEP YOU HERE FOREVER."

"What?" Slowking asked.

"RIOLU, JUMP OFF THIS TOWER AND GET BACK TO YOUR FRIENDS." Zekrom's eyes and body started to glow a fierce light blue.

Rylan nodded and ran to the edge of the tower where the two elevating platforms rested. He trusted that Zekrom knew what he was talking about. Not wasting any time, he jumped off the tower, falling straight toward the ground.

"Where are you going?" Slowking asked. "What's going on?"

Rylan noticed the ground was approaching fast. Thankfully, with his Fighting Pokémon stamina and body, he knew he could survive this fall. But he also knew he would sustain quite some damage as well…

Before he could think of just how badly he would be hurt, Aerodactyl flew by and caught Rylan with his feet. He then descended back down to the rest of Rylan's friends, dropping Rylan safely onto the grass.

"Whew…" Rylan breathed. "Thanks, Aerodactyl."

"I'm not about to let my new best friends get hurt," Aerodactyl said with a smile.

"What happened up there?" asked Vulpix.

"Slowking lost the argument…" Rylan said. "But then he sent Reshiram to the Distortion World and now he's trying to do the same to Zekrom, but Zekrom's fighting back."

Zekrom growled, the blue light starting to fade. "I CAN'T DO IT…" he panted. "I CAN'T OPEN THE GATEWAY BACK TO YOUR DOMAIN WITHOUT RESHIRAM OR KYUREM'S HELP…"

This time, he spoke where everyone down below could hear. Rylan and his allies looked quite concerned.

"Does this mean we're going to be stuck in the Province?" asked Gallade.

"No…" Slowking had slowly levitated himself down from the tower and finally touched grass. "Once Giratina shrugs off that electric attack, I'm sending you all to the Distortion World."

"Slowking…" Rylan shook his head. He realized that Slowking had finally snapped. Greed and selfishness had rooted firmly in Slowking's heart and it wasn't letting go.

Zekrom roared in frustration. Just then, a strange noise made everyone down below turn around. A black vortex was struggling to open up.

"IT'S NOT ENOUGH," said Zekrom. "I CAN'T OPEN IT UNLESS AN EXCEPTIONALLY POWERFUL POKEMON HELPS ME…"

"Well, seeing as I'm the only one here who fits the bill," chuckled Slowking, "it seems you're out of luck."

"WHAT'S THIS?" asked Zekrom. His body began to glow blue once more. The vortex began to open further and further until it was big enough to travel through.

"What?" asked Slowking. "Who's doing this? Who's helping him? Ah…It matters not. I have no reason to stay in this place anymore. Zekrom will be lonesome enough if he remains here. Come, Team Tranquility. We leave now."

Slowking turned to face his two teammates. A shocked expression found its way to his face as he tried to comprehend what he was looking at.

Jynx was unconscious. Bronzong was directly facing the dark vortex, channeling his own energy to help Zekrom open it.

"Bronzong!" Slowking shouted. "What in the world are you doing?"

Bronzong turned his attention to Slowking, using his psychic power to hold Slowking in place. As he did so, the vortex started to close.

"What—What is the meaning of this?" Slowking asked, struggling to move.

"Get in!" Bronzong shouted to Rylan and his friends. "Now!"

Rylan stared at Bronzong, wondering why this was happening. It took Gallade tugging at his arm to remind him that time was running out. They had to get inside the vortex before it closed completely and Bronzong was making sure that Slowking couldn't follow.

Gallade ran into the vortex, followed by Vulpix, Buizel, Aerodactyl, Wingull, and Nidoran. Rylan was about run into it himself when he noticed Zorian running back toward Slowking.

"Zorian!" he called out. "What are you doing? We need to go now!"

"Give…it…here!" Zorian grunted. Rylan couldn't see what was going on.

"No! Stop!" Slowking yelled in frustration, unable to stop what Zorian was doing.

Zorian quickly sprinted back towards his brother, something clenched in his fist. "All right, let's get out of here!" he shouted triumphantly.

The two brothers ran into the vortex together. Rylan felt the familiar flying sensation for a couple of seconds, then his feet touched ground.

Everyone had made it safely back home. As they looked around, they found themselves in the forest just outside Riverwood Town.

"What a relief!" said Wingull. "We're finally out of there!"

"Better yet," said Buizel, "Slowking won't be able to get out of the Province for quite some time."

"Um… Not sure if that qualifies as something good," said Zorian in a worried tone.

"Huh?" Rylan asked. He turned to face his brother, who was examining what he was holding in his fist. Zorian showed it to everyone. It was the bottom half of the Key of Renewal.

"I tried to take the key from Slowking before leaving the Province," said Zorian. "Looks like I only got half of it. We're not done with Slowking just yet."


	41. Chapter 41: Zorian's Tale, Part 1

**CHAPTER 41**

Zorian glanced over the key piece in his paw. He was so close to stopping Slowking's plan yet so far at the same time.

"Is that…a piece of the Key of Renewal?" asked Aerodactyl.

"Yes, but how do you know about it?" asked Zorian.

"I was alive during its earliest years," said Aerodactyl. "Few Pokémon were told of its power and ability. It is unknown who crafted it. Some suggest our guardian Pokémon, Arceus. Actually, I could ask you the same question, Zorian."

Everyone looked at Zorian. Zorian placed the key half around his neck and sat down. "It's a long story," he said.

"We're willing to hear it," said Gallade. "The more we know about what's going on, the better."

"It all started back when I was human," said Zorian. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the day he took action against Team Rocket.

It had been at least three years since he promised his brother that he would return to Unova. He was in Vermillion City, watching as a group of Team Rocket thugs boarded a ship. Several of them were pushing something large that was concealed by a cloak of black fabric.

Zorian pulled his uniform hat down over his eyes and tucked in his hair so that he wouldn't be easily recognized. He snuck into the large group of Rockets and boarded the boat with them.

"Take this to the meeting room," said a female voice. "Be careful with it. It's extremely temperamental as of now."

The Rocket thugs carefully pushed the concealed object into one of the rooms on the ship. Zorian slipped into the group and helped push it. It felt solid and made of metal underneath the cloak.

As soon as it was in the middle of the room, a woman stepped forward and grabbed the cloak. Zorian then felt the ship start to move. He knew for a fact that Unova was the destination. If what he suspected about the mysterious object was true, he knew there was a chance to save himself and his brother.

"I am Diana, head of the Team Rocket Research Division," said the woman. "As we make way for Undella Town, I will show you our latest masterpiece."

Diana pulled the cloak off the large object. It appeared to be an odd-looking machine with a laser turret on top.

"Our Research team has finally been able to put Pokémon power to good use," she said. "We discovered something that will change the face of Team Rocket forever. There is a world parallel to our own in which Pokémon are the dominant species and humans are practically myth. Using the abilities of the rare Pokémon we captured, we have been able to locate and connect to this world. Unfortunately, this has not been tested yet, but theoretically, this machine will enable us to extract Pokémon from that world and bring them to ours."

Several Team Rocket thugs grinned and laughed excitedly. Zorian sighed and shook his head. This was a terrible thing to do to Pokémon.

Diana continued to talk about the machine and how it worked for the entire duration of the trip. As soon as they reached Undella Bay, they carefully removed the machine from the ship and Diana moved it to a safe place.

"Our Unova base is not far from here," she said. "Let's show our friends in this region the true potential of Team Rocket."

Diana turned on the machine, typed in a few coordinates, and pulled a lever on the side. The laser turret started to light up and eventually fired a bright beam at the ground. Zorian could see the light starting to gather together into a large shape on the ground, as though something was materializing.

"Back up and get the binds ready!" Diana barked at the thugs.

Within moments, the light had formed a towering figure. As soon as it faded, what stood before everyone in its place was an Aggron. The Rockets wasted no time in subduing it with chains and cuffs. Enraged, the powerful Pokémon attempted to fight back but by the time it realized what was going on, it had already been bound and could not move.

Zorian was used to seeing this kind of torment by now but he felt even worse for Aggron. This Pokémon may not have known humans before and now he was a slave to one.

"We're going to the Unova base to show the others," said Diana. "I believe they are on a capture mission at the moment—Ah. That would be them."

There was smoke rising in the distance. Zorian knew that Team Rocket often started fires to keep Pokémon from fleeing. He just hoped his brother wasn't involved with this capture job.

"I need a volunteer to stay behind to watch this one," said Diana, pointing to Aggron.

The Rockets looked at the helpless Steel Pokémon. It growled menacingly and flailed. Many Rockets backed up in fear.

"Someone with a backbone, please," said Diana. "I haven't got all day."

Zorian stepped forward, his face and hair still concealed. "I'll do it, ma'am," he said.

"Good," Diana replied. "The rest of you lot, follow me."

As Diana left with the thugs, Zorian thanked his luck. Team Rocket did have a bad habit of not stopping to ask names. Once they were out of sight, Zorian grabbed the keys to the chains. He looked into Aggron's eyes. Aggron glared back into his.

"It's all right, big guy," Zorian said calmly. "I'm busting you out of here."

Aggron flailed again, but he settled down as Zorian attempted to unlock the bindings. It took a few minutes but Zorian eventually freed Aggron. To his surprise, the Pokémon did not roar in anger or try to hurt him.

"Okay, time to get you home," said Zorian. He looked at the machine. He had heard enough from Diana to know how to operate it.

Zorian realized he needed to act quickly; the fire was starting to spread in his direction, and he could see Pokémon fleeing from it. This meant that the Rockets on the capture job would not be far behind. Aggon looked terribly concerned for the fleeing Pokémon.

"Stupid Pokémon!" yelled a familiar voice. It was immediately followed by the sound of a whip cracking and a Pokémon's cry of pain. Zorian recognized it as a Buizel's voice. But more importantly, the human voice was one he knew too well.

"Rylan!" he shouted. Hearing the cry of pain from another Pokémon, Aggron quickly rushed out into the flames to find Buizel.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" Zorian said, following Aggron. Aggron ran straight into the fire but Zorian halted before it.

"Rylan! Where are you?" Zorian cried out. He searched around the flames, looking for his brother.

"Who's that…?" Rylan asked. His voice sounded desperate and distraught.

Zorian continued to search, running past each wave of flames, trying to follow the sound of his brother's voice. Eventually he saw a figure in black standing close by, a whip hanging loosely from his hand.

"Rylan!" Zorian rushed toward his brother and grabbed his shoulders. Rylan stared back at Zorian with a look that Zorian had never expected to see on the face of the bright and optimistic younger brother he remembered. It sent a shiver down Zorian's spine.

"Zorian…" Rylan said softly. "You came… After all this time… I thought you wouldn't come back… I thought you broke your promise…"

"I'm sorry," Zorian said. "It took longer than I thought it would. But there's still one thing we need to do. Follow me."

Zorian grabbed his brother's hand and ran back in the direction of the machine. Rylan ran with him, but that look of utter despair and hopelessness never left his face.

Once they reached the machine, Zorian noticed that Aggron was waiting by the machine as well. Aggron was carrying two unconscious Pokémon with him in his arms. They appeared to be a Vulpix and a Buizel.

"How does it…know what you're doing?" Rylan asked.

"Smart Aggron, I suppose," said Zorian. "But we can thank our lucky stars later. We need to get him back where he belongs. Hopefully he can take those two Pokémon with him to a safer place.

Rylan looked at Aggron, who looked back into his eyes. The large Pokémon's physical presence was intimidating, yet its countenance appeared to be gentle.

Zorian fiddled with the control panel on the machine until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" he exclaimed. "Polarity reverse! This should send Aggron back to where he came from."

Zorian pressed a few buttons, then flipped the switch. The laser beam fired once again, this time encasing Aggron and the two Pokémon he was carrying in a shell of light. The turret started absorbing the light until it was all gone. Not a trace of the three Pokémon were left.

"It worked!" Zorian said delightedly.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Rylan.

Zorian glanced proudly at the machine. "We're going to send ourselves into the Pokémon world," he replied.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing over there?" yelled a familiar voice. Diana had spotted Zorian and Rylan by the machine. "Get them!"

Frightened, Rylan quickly ran off. Zorian remained behind and started pulling at the machine.

"Zorian! What are you doing?" Rylan shouted back. "We need to go now! They'll catch us!"

"Got it!" Zorian ran back toward his brother with something clenched in his fist. He and Rylan darted through a cloud of smoke produced by the fire and out of sight.


	42. Chapter 42: Zorian's Tale, Part 2

**CHAPTER 42**

Zorian and Rylan found a safe place to hide behind one of the buildings in Undella Town. Zorian placed a finger over his mouth. "Keep quiet," he whispered. "This is one reaction I need to hear."

Diana seemed furious as she examined the machine. "Not only is that Aggron gone, but now our product is completely ruined."

"How so, ma'am?" asked another Rocket.

"The power switch is gone," replied Diana. It took us three years to build this machine and it may very well take us quite some time to build a replacement switch. We can't turn the machine on without it. I need to move it inside the Unova base as soon as possible."

There was a beeping sound, which Zorian recognized as a Rocket pager. Diana put her hand to her ear. "Yes?" she asked. She was able to hear someone speaking to her, so there was no chance that Zorian would be able to catch the full conversation.

"Unfortunately, sir," said Diana, "our machine has been put offline by one of our own. No idea who it could have been; he was just a lowly grunt. …What? You say your Zorian went missing? Well, track him, you dolt! Surely he has the chip?"

"Oh, rats! I forgot!" Zorian spat. He quickly took off his Team Rocket jacket and threw it into the sea.

"What was that for?" Rylan asked.

"Team Rocket isn't the lowly band of common thieves it used to be," said Zorian. "Ever since Giovanni left the organization, the executives have been trying to make Team Rocket more advanced, especially in regards to technology. You see the red letter R on your uniform? It contains a tracking chip."

Rylan quickly discarded his uniform top as well.

"Uh-huh…" said Diana. "What? He's here in Undella? I'll be he was the one who… He's with his brother? In the sea? Well, let's not waste time. They need to be captured."

Diana turned to the group of Rockets who accompanied her. "Okay, you lot. Time for a swim."

Zorian grabbed his brother's hand again and took off. "Let's not stay here." He began to walk to the northwest.

"Where are we going?" Rylan asked.

"Icirrus," replied Zorian. "Dad's house. We can't stay, though. Team Rocket will be expecting us to return home. We just need to stay long enough to gather some supplies."

"But what about Brycen, the Gym Leader?" asked Rylan. "Couldn't he help?"

"I'm sure he could," said Zorian, "but I don't want him to risk his neck for a couple of ex-criminals. My plan is to disappear for a while. Let Team Rocket forget we exist. Then, when the time is right, we can come back here and start fresh."

"And that's why you want to use that machine on us?" asked Rylan.

"Right," said Zorian.

"But how are we gonna get back to Icirrus?" Rylan inquired.

"On foot," said Zorian. "It'll take a day or so but we can do it. Diana's gonna put the machine somewhere inside the Unova base, so all we have to do is go inside and find it once we're prepared."

The walk to Icirrus City was quite long and tiring. Zorian was carrying a bag with limited supplies but it was enough to see them through safely.

As they walked through Opelucid City on the way, they did see a fair few shady characters lurking around town. Zorian and Rylan did not speak to anyone. They continued walking.

Once they reached Icirrus City, Zorian looked around his house carefully before approaching it. There was no sign of Team Rocket. He took a peek inside his bedroom window and saw no one there. He carefully opened his window from the outside using a trick he learned from Team Rocket and snuck into the house. Rylan remained outside, hidden in the bushes nearby.

There was nobody inside the house, it seemed, but Zorian remained vigilant nonetheless as he gathered food, clothes, and other items.

As soon as he had everything that they would need, he snuck back out of the house and returned to his brother's hiding place in the shrubbery.

"I got lots of stuff," he said. "First things first. Let's get out of these uniforms."

Zorian and Rylan changed into clothes better suited for traveling. They deposited their Rocket uniforms in the nearest trash bin. Zorian pulled two hats out of his bag and neatly tucked in his long, black, red-streaked hair before putting one on. He helped Rylan do the same. Rylan's hair was shorter but equally black and with blue streaks. It was difficult to avoid looking at his brother's face as he helped him with his hat.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Rylan.

"You've changed," Zorian replied. "I can tell. You look so shameful, so depressed."

"What do you think I am?" Rylan asked. "I've been stuck in that place for three years without you. I've seen things I see again and again in nightmares."

Zorian embraced Rylan once more. "I'm here now. I'm here."

Rylan pushed his brother away. Zorian's heart sank.

"Hugging me won't fix this," said Rylan. "But I'm not blaming anything on you. I'm the one who followed you into Team Rocket. I've no one to blame but myself for this."

"Shut your-!" Zorian stopped himself from yelling. "Just…don't talk about that, okay? People make mistakes. That's life. We can't dwell on the past. We have to focus on the future. Okay?"

Rylan looked down. Zorian's brother, who once always looked him in the eyes with a smile, now refused to look back at him. Zorian felt even worse.

After he finished hiding the recognizable blue streaks beneath the hat, Zorian took his brother's hand again and led him away from the hiding place, away from Icirrus.

The two began their walk back toward the Unova base near Undella Town. They passed Opelucid City a second time, but this time there were fewer folks hiding in the shadows than before.

"Guess they moved out of the city," Zorian said.

It took up about a day but Zorian and Rylan did eventually make it back to Undella. Zorian scouted ahead for signs of Team Rocket before entering town.

"Okay, Rylan, on my signal, we head for the tower—"

A loud explosion interrupted Zorian's sentence. Looking ahead, he noticed that the outside of the Unova Rocket base had been attacked and was on fire.

"Oh, no!" he said. "Let's hurry! We need to find that machine!"

The two guards standing at the entrance to the base quickly ran inside to try and stop whoever was attacking the base. Zorian took the opportunity to run inside.

"Okay, where's the research room in this place?" he asked.

"Fifth floor," Rylan replied.

Zorian led Rylan up four flights of stairs. All the while, the building continued to suffer attacks from the outside. Once they reached the fifth floor, Zorian found the research lab and quickly hacked the Card Key reader, forcing the door to open.

The machine was inside, but someone else was standing there as well.

"I figured you'd show up," said Diana. She smirked at Zorian and Rylan. "Unfortunately, this hideout is on its last legs, but worry not. We still have a cell in the Kanto base with your names on it. We'll teach you what happens to those who cross Team Rocket."

"Really?" asked a voice. "Because it seems to me like those who cross Team Rocket are the ones who succeed in the end."

Zorian turned around and saw someone dressed in white at the door. The uniform he was wearing bore a crest with the letter P.

"Ah, so you're Team Plasma," Diana said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but Team Rocket will not have you butting into our business."

"You are our business," said the Plasma member. "Those who would steal and exploit Pokémon for profit need to be punished. Pokémon are not tools for personal gain." He held up a PokéBall.

"Hmph," Diana scoffed, reaching for one of her own PokéBalls.

Taking advantage of this distraction, Zorian quickly slipped over to the machine and reinserted the switch he took, then turned it on. He input a random set of coordinates and pulled the lever. Pulling Rylan close to him, he stood still as the beam of light from the laser turret hit them.

He soon felt as though he was being dragged headfirst into a hole. It did not feel comfortable. The tile floor soon vanished from beneath his feet and was replaced with a stone floor. A stone floor he could feel with his bare feet. He was no longer wearing shoes. He could feel claws protruding from his toes as well.


	43. Chapter 43: Zorian's Tale, Part 3

**CHAPTER 43**

Zorian looked down at his body. He realized he had somehow transformed into Zoroark, a Dark-type Pokémon.

"R—Rylan, look at me!" he exclaimed. "What happened to me?"

"What happened to _us_?" Rylan asked.

Zorian turned around and spotted his brother. From head to toe, Rylan fully resembled the Fighting-type Pokémon, Riolu. Both of them had been changed.

"We're Pokémon!" said Rylan. "How did this happen?"

"Now that I think about it, Diana said that the machine was powered by a Pokémon," said Zorian. "Not to mention the parallel world was one primarily inhabited by Pokémon. Maybe the machine did this to us when it sent us here."

"How are we supposed to go home now?" asked Rylan. "The Rocket base is being attacked by Team Plasma. The machine might be destroyed."

"Rylan, I never planned for us to go home right away," said Zorian. "I'm actually hoping that the machine is destroyed. Let's take it easy in this world for three years while they build another one. They'll forget about us. We can find a way to get back home. We've made it this far already."

"Being Pokémon changes things, doesn't it?" Rylan asked.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Zorian. "We'll be able to fit in better with the inhabitants of this world."

"We certainly won't be able to do anything if we can't get out of this room," Rylan said.

Zorian looked around. The room was quite spacious and appeared to be made from stone. There were ancient-looking markings carved into the walls in a language neither of the two had seen before.

In the center of the room resided a marble pedestal with a long key held on top. It had holes down its shaft, making it look like a piccolo of sorts. A thin, small length of rope was tied around the middle of the key like a necklace.

"What do you suppose this is?" Zorian asked.

"What is it?" Rylan asked. He was preoccupied, looking around the room. Before he could turn around and notice the key, he backed into the pedestal, accidentally bumping into it and touching the key.

The key instantly started to hover off the pedestal. Rylan quickly turned around to take a look, but before he could notice what was happening, the rope flung itself around Rylan's neck, the key emitted a bright flash of light, and Rylan fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Rylan!" Zorian rushed over to his brother and lifted him up.

The sound of churning water suddenly surrounded the room, breaking the silence. Moments later, panels in the stone walls began to rise, and as they did, water began to flow into the room, flooding it.

Zorian grabbed Rylan and covered his mouth and nose with a paw so that his brother would not inhale any water. He swam through an open panel just as the water reached that height. He noticed that there was more to this place than just that room; there were several halls filled with ancient, unrecognizable text.

He soon found a window that led outside, and he hastily darted toward the surface, but he wasn't going fast enough. He could barely hold his breath any longer.

He kicked hard in the water, and before he knew it, his body had changed again without him realizing it. He ascended through the water quite rapidly, reaching the surface in a matter of seconds.

As soon as he reached air, he uncovered his brother's face and looked at himself. He now resembled the Water Pokémon, Swampert.

"What in the world is this?" he asked. "I'm a different Pokémon now?"

Seconds later, his body reverted back to Zoroark. He glanced himself over again, then realized what happened.

"Of course," he said. "Zoroark is able to assume any other form of choice. Not as effective as the ability to fully transform, but it worked."

Zorian swam to the nearest bit of land he could find and dragged Rylan out of the water with him. Looking out at the water, it appeared to be a large circular lake. A whirlpool had just taken form in the middle of the lake and it seemed to be growing rapidly.

"It's turning into a maelstrom…" Zorian said. "What kind of place is this?"

"You there!" yelled a voice. "This is not your territory! Get off of this mountain!"

Zorian turned his head. A large and menacing Shiftry was coming closer.

"What? Mountain?" asked Zorian. "Look, I don't want any trouble—"

"Go away!" Without another word, the Shiftry lunged at Zorian. Zorian quickly curled up around Rylan to shield him from the attack.

Shiftry knocked Zorian away with its branches. Zorian landed on a rocky ledge some feet away from the lake. He felt Rylan slip from his grasp. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Rylan was slowly slipping off the side of the ledge. To his horror, Zorian noticed that they were indeed on top of a mountain and that the two of them were on a cliff-like ledge overlooking the mountain and what resided below. Rylan was going to fall if Zorian didn't grab him.

Zorian, immensely sore from both Shiftry's attack and the landing it resulted in, weakly reached out to try and grab his brother.

"Rylan…don't you fall on me…" he panted.

He clawed at the stone within his reach furiously but he didn't have enough strength to move closer. He then noticed that the key around Rylan's neck was close enough to grab. He reached out, grabbed the top half of the key and pulled. Rylan did not budge.

"Come on…" Zorian growled. "Come on!" He tugged at the key with all his strength, hoping it would be enough to save his brother.

The key snapped in two, Zorian still grasping the top half. Rylan dropped off the side of the ledge, the bottom half strapped around his neck.

Zorian felt his tears sting his cheeks. Furious and miserable, he clawed at the stone beneath him, desperately trying to push himself up.

"I told you to leave!" yelled Shiftry's voice. "This place shall not be defiled by outsiders!"

Zorian could hear the footsteps of the approaching Pokémon. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the beating he knew was coming.

"_Gaaaah!_" Shiftry bellowed in pain. His heavy footsteps fell back away from Zorian.

"Get away from him!" shouted another voice. "You are the one who must leave! You've caused enough trouble!" This voice sounded female and aged.

"Grr…" Shiftry stormed off angrily. Zorian tried to turn his head to see who saved him.

"Don't overdo it, dear," said the Pokémon. "You need to recover. Here…"

The Pokémon slipped something around Zorian's neck. It was small and made a soft, soothing chiming sound but Zorian could not see what it was.

"What is this?" Zorian asked.

"A Shell Bell," said the Pokémon. "It's a natural healing item. It will help you recover faster."

"Can you help me up?" asked Zorian.

"I would if I had arms," the Pokémon chuckled. "Most unfortunate given the circumstances. I could have used my psychic power to teleport you, but you are a Dark-type. Also unfortunate. It seems we have to wait this one out. When you have enough strength to move, I will take you someplace you can rest."

"Thank you," said Zorian. "Who are you?"

"I'm Starmie," said the Pokémon. "I'm known as 'Wise Old Starmie' around these parts but you're more than welcome to call me whatever you want, dear."

Zorian nodded his head and closed his eyes. The Shell Bell was definitely helping him feel better. He rested for a few minutes while the pain in his body lessened. Starmie did not leave his side.


	44. Chapter 44: Zorian's Tale, Part 4

**CHAPTER 44**

Zorian eventually was able to lift his upper body off of the ground. He turned to look at Starmie.

"Thank you again for helping me," he said. He found Starmie a little intimidating due to the fact that she had no visible face, but he trusted her.

"If you can stand, follow me," said Starmie.

Zorian carefully stood up, limping. He slowly followed Starmie, who led him to a cave near the viciously churning maelstrom. He entered and sat down.

"I'm the guardian of this lake," said Starmie. "My family has been keeping it safe for generations. I saw you swimming out of it, but by the time I made it to you, that barbaric Shiftry… I'm sorry about your friend."

"He wasn't just a friend," said Zorian. He started to cry again. "He was my brother."

"Brother?" Starmie asked. "How is that possible?"

"You know about humans, right?" Zorian asked.

"Yes, dear," Starmie replied, "though in all my years, I've never seen one before."

"My name is Zorian," said Zorian. "The Riolu you saw was my brother, Rylan. We are humans who came here from a world populated primarily by humans and we turned into Pokémon in the process."

"Goodness me!" said Starmie. "That is most fascinating!"

"We found ourselves in that stone chamber in the lake. Rylan touched this key, and…well, it knocked him out cold."

"Oh, dear…" said Starmie. "Well, I suppose it's both a bad thing and a good thing that he touched it."

"Bad and good?" Zorian asked.

"The key is called the Key of Renewal," explained Starmie. "It corrects the irregularities of all worlds when both halves are joined and a melody is played into it. If I recall, the teeth of the key serve as the mouthpiece… Oh, dear me, I'm going off-topic. See, the chamber can only be opened from the outside. Touching the key opened the panels, but since the ruins sank beneath the lake, it also flooded the ruins. It's part of a defense mechanism for intruders but in your case, it was the only way out. That's the good part."

"And the bad part?" asked Zorian.

"Your brother's memories have been buried at the farthest reaches of his mind," said Starmie. "It's like an eternal amnesia."

"Eternal?" Zorian asked.

"I will say this," said Starmie. "In all likeliness, your brother may still be alive. Fighting-type Pokémon have the most stamina and strength out of any Pokémon. There is a chance he survived the fall. However, if he did, he will wake with no recollection of where he came from, what his life was like, or even you."

"As long as he survives," said Zorian, "nothing else matters. If he's alive, I'll find him and help him remember."

"There is one way to help unlock his memories," said Starmie. "Whole, the Key of Renewal fights off intruders and thieves by burying their memories. Divided, the Key no longer possesses such power. The Key is able to be split into two pieces. By blowing into the bottom half in the presence of the afflicted Pokémon, you can call back their memories."

"What happens if the key pieces are reunited?" asked Zorian. "Will they start removing memories again?"

"Only when the key has been touched atop its marble pedestal," said Starmie. "If you have the key with you and lock the two halves together, you can use its full potential."

"To correct the irregularities of all worlds," said Zorian.

"Correct," said Starmie. "You say you and your brother used to be human and came from another world? I daresay the key might be useful in helping you return home."

"Really?" Zorian asked. "How so?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," said Starmie. "You, dear, are an irregularity. You are not of this world. Should you play a melody with the undivided Key of Renewal, you and your brother will be sent back to where you came from."

"Well, that is definitely useful to know," said Zorian. He looked down at his paw. He was still holding the top half of the key.

"Is that…?" Starmie asked. Zorian showed her the key piece that had snapped off in his grasp earlier.

"Oh, so you have a piece," said Starmie.

Zorian nodded his head. "It was all I could reach before Rylan…" He sighed softly.

"I realize you want to leave to search for him," said Starmie. "I understand."

"I just hope he's still alive," said Zorian. "I will find him, no matter what."

Zorian got to his feet, feeling much better compared to earlier. He wasn't limping anymore.

"Where did you get this Shell Bell anyway?" he asked.

"I made it at Shell Island," Starmie replied. "Such a beautiful place to relax. It has quite the scenic view."

"Thanks again for everything," Zorian said. "I really need to go now." He walked toward the cave entrance.

"One thing, dear," said Starmie. Zorian looked back at her.

"When your business is settled with the key, please bring it back here," she said. "That's my only request. It's my family's duty to keep it safe."

Zorian smiled and nodded. "Will do. I promise I'll bring it back."

He left the cave and looked around. He soon spotted the rocky ledge where Rylan had fallen off. He approached the ledge and carefully started to climb down the side. There weren't any hostile Pokémon on such a steep part of the mountain, so he was safe for the moment.

He reached the bottom after a good few hours of climbing. Instinctively reaching to his side to feel for his supply bag, he gave a frustrated sigh when he realized that everything he was wearing prior to becoming a Pokémon was gone. He had no food on his person. His stomach started to growl.

He tried to ignore his stomach as he looked around for any sign of Rylan. He tried calling out his brother's name, but there was no response. He did feel hopeful since he wasn't finding any trace of Rylan because he knew that could mean Rylan was still alive.

"Woooooaaaah!" yelped a voice. Moments later, Zorian found himself faceplanted on the ground.

"Oh, sorry! Almost didn't see you there!" said the voice.

Zorian spat dirt and looked up. A rushed-looking Houndour was standing there, running in place. He was carrying some berries in his mouth.

"Don't worry about it," said Zorian. His stomach growled again.

"You sound hungry!" said Houndour. "I think I can spare a bite." He dropped two Sitrus Berries at Zorian's feet. Zorian eagerly picked them up and ate them. He had remembered trying Sitrus Berries as a human, but they tasted entirely different to him as a Pokémon. They had much more flavor to them.

"Th—Thank you!" Zorian said as he munched on the berries.

"Snatched these berries right out from under Kecleon's nose! He's such a loser!" chuckled Houndour.

Zorian gulped nervously. "Stole?" he asked.

"THIEVES!" yelled an enraged voice. "Get back here!"

The ground started trembling as though an earthquake was occurring. Zorian and Houndour looked behind and saw countless angry Kecleon storming towards the two.

"We'd…better run," said Zorian.

"My thoughts exactly," said Houndour.


	45. Chapter 45: My Brother's Smile

**CHAPTER 45**

Zorian cleared his throat and stretched his arms a bit before he continued talking. "That's basically all that happened prior to me being an outlaw. I didn't know what the laws of this world were. All I could do was steal to survive. Houndour and I stuck together for a good while, and I was with him when he evolved into Houndoom."

"I still can't believe I went through all that," said Rylan. "I remember being in that chamber with you, accidentally touching the pedestal. But falling off that ledge…"

Zorian nodded. "I thought I had really lost you then. Houndoom was the one who heard tell of a Riolu with a key piece around his neck, so I gave him stolen money to keep an eye on you from the outside. I lost contact with him after he fled from Oscuro Canyon."

"He was arrested," said Gallade.

"I see," said Zorian. "Anyway, I met Slowking the same night Houndoom fled. I couldn't see his face but he told me that he was sent out to rescue Rylan and I told him about our connection. He and I made a deal. I would keep tabs on Giratina in exchange for your protection. That's why you were never snatched up by Giratina while scaling Mount Maelstrom."

"I getcha," said Rylan.

"Such terrible things I ended up doing…" said Zorian. "But now I'm ready to make things right. I'm ready to atone."

"It's quite all right, Zorian!" said Vulpix. "You were just worried about Rylan."

"But I'm the one who cast Nidoran and Wingull into the Distortion World. I was—" Zorian started.

"You were what?" asked Rylan.

Zorian wiped a tear from his cheek. "I was jealous of your guild teammates. Still am, in fact. You just look so happy together with them. I missed seeing that smile."

Vulpix walked up to Zorian and sat at his side, leaning against him. "We're partners now, right? Perhaps we can become friends as well. Then you'll have nothing to be jealous about! We can make you smile, too!"

Zorian blushed. "I never really thought about that."

"Oh, Vulpix, you make everyone you meet go red in the face," laughed Wingull.

"I do not!" Vulpix retaliated, blushing herself.

Everyone started laughing. Rylan pointed at Zorian's blush teasingly. Zorian looked at Rylan and saw his brother's face light up with a genuine smile. This brought another tear to Zorian's eye. Rylan hadn't smiled at him like that in years and he had been eagerly hoping to see one.

"So, if I understand this right," Gallade said after the laughter subsided, "we need to combine the two halves of the Key of Renewal together and play a melody. That's all we have to do to bring everyone back?"

"Yup," said Zorian. "Wise Old Starmie seemed to know what she was talking about."

"But you promised you'd return the key to her when this is over," said Rylan. "Her cave is atop Mount Maelstrom."

"We made it up there before," said Buizel. "We can do it again."

"I've got a plan," said Zorian. "Remember me telling you about that ledge Rylan fell from?"

Everyone nodded.

"I was able to climb down the steep mountainside safely," said Zorian. "If we can find a pathway on that side of the mountain, we might be able to make it up the mountain in a short period of time with little trouble."

"Good idea," said Gallade. "But that's the north point. Getting there will take some time."

"Couldn't we just ride Aerodactyl up the side of the—" Buizel started. He looked around and noticed that Aerodactyl was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?"

"Our new friend and I had a little chat while we were in the Province," said Gallade. "He wanted to see how our world has evolved, wanted to soak in all the change. I told him that would be all right. We can handle ourselves as far as the issue with Slowking."

"Ah, I see," said Buizel.

"So, that's our plan, then?" asked Rylan. "We travel to the mountain?"

"We make it to the top once again," said Vulpix.

"There's no getting past Slowking, though," said Nidoran. "Once he gets out of the Province, he's going to find us. With his expert psychic abilities, and with Giratina under his control, he can travel just about anywhere in the blink of an eye."

"Are you sure we should be heading to Mount Maelstrom before we deal with him, Zorian?" asked Rylan.

"Slowking has made a ton of Pokémon disappear, including residents of the mountain," Zorian explained. "If we take back the key and play the song before going to the mountain's peak, many of the hostile Pokémon of the mountain will return and our chances of making it there safely will decrease."

"That's…quite a remarkable strategic observation," said Gallade. "Even I didn't think of that."

"Taking advantage of an enemy's actions is something I have a talent for, or so I've been told," Zorian said with a grin.

"We'll still need to be on alert the whole time," said Wingull. "That's not going to be an easy task. There are still dangerous Pokémon up there."

Gallade smiled. "Don't forget," he said, "Slowking's not the only one who has psychic powers. I'm afraid I'm not very proficient at teleportation but I can do other things to delay him if necessary."

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?" asked Buizel. "Let's get moving. Do we have any supplies?"

Each of them checked their explorer packs for useful items. They still had a fair share of food and items that they had packed for their trip to the Dark Sea.

"This should be enough to see us through to the top," said Gallade. "Especially if we're taking the North Point Route."

"How long do you think it'll take to get to that route from here?" asked Rylan.

"At least a whole day if we walk," said Gallade. "But let's travel quickly. We can't let Slowking capture us."

Everyone heard a quiet, calming jingle, as though a bell had been moved about.

"Oh, yikes," said Zorian. "Don't wanna lose those."

Several Shell Bells had fallen out of Zorian's pack. He hastily scooped them up.

"Are those Shell Bells?" asked Gallade. "They're really rare in this region."

"Yep, they are. I made them on Shell Island myself. I gave three of them to Houndoom the night Team StarStruck went to Oscuro Canyon. He slipped them around each of their necks so that they could recover faster."

"So that's why I felt better that very same night!" said Vulpix.

Zorian nodded. "I was going to save these for an emergency, but given what has been happening, I have a better use for them."

Zorian took a Shell Bell out of his pack and gave it to Rylan. He then distributed Shell Bells out until everyone had one.

"Shell Bells are a symbol of harmony and healing," said Gallade. "They're proof that even in a world where bad things happen, good things are sure to follow."

"Well, then, we should wear them proudly," said Vulpix as she put hers around her neck.

Rylan looked around at everyone, then down at his own Shell Bell. "Shall we be off, then?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," said Gallade.

It was evening when the Pokémon returned from the Province. After the rest they took in the forest, the Sun had set. The Pokémon quickly headed through the forest and up the path leading to Mount Maelstrom. Instead of taking one of the main four routes up the mountain, they started to travel around the mountain.

It took almost a day's walk, as Gallade had predicted, but since the group was travelling at a faster pace, they were able to shave a few hours off of the estimated time of arrival.

The North Point Route awaited them on the northmost side of the mountain. Once they arrived, Zorian noticed the steep mountainside from which Rylan fell that fateful day.

There was a steep but clear path leading up the mountain from that point. The Pokémon stopped at the start of that route so that they could sleep and recover their strength. Some of them took turns keeping watch in case Slowking showed up.

After a full day of searching for the North Point Route and a good night's rest, Rylan and his comrades were ready to scale the mountain once again.


	46. Chapter 46: Return to the Mountain

**CHAPTER 46**

"Here it is," said Gallade. "The infamous North Point Route. This way is very steep, so be sure and tread carefully."

"Right," said Vulpix. "Should we split into teams like last time?"

"Well, there are seven of us," said Nidoran. "And from what I can tell, walking this steep path up the mountain will take us significantly less time than walking up one of the common routes."

"Still, I think covering more ground would be a good idea," said Gallade. "There appear to be two paths upward from here. Wingull, Nidoran, you're with me. The rest of you will travel up the other route."

Vulpix smiled. She liked the idea of traveling with both Rylan and Zorian. Nidoran looked at Rylan and then at Gallade disappointedly.

"I can see you want to travel with Rylan," Gallade chuckled as he noticed Nidoran's expression, "but he has more battle experience with his own team and their chemistry will prove effective. His brother, of course, goes without saying."

"I understand, sir," Nidoran replied.

Rylan looked at Nidoran and smiled. "Look, Nidoran, I'm flattered that you care so much about me. It's a great privilege to have you as a friend and ally. I promise you, I'll be all right."

Nidoran smiled back and nodded, then joined Gallade at his side along with Wingull. Gallade gave the other four a reassuring nod and then proceeded up the first mountain path.

"Rylan," said Vulpix. "There's something I want to say."

Rylan turned to face his teammate. "Yes?"

"You're not really a Pokémon, so technically you don't belong in this world," Vulpix said. "So when we use the Key of Renewal to stop Slowking, you'll—"

"I'll go back to where I came from, I suppose," said Rylan. "I'll become human again."

"But Buizel and I came from the same world as you," said Vulpix. "Wouldn't that mean we would go with you?"

Buizel turned away. He was evidently disturbed by the very idea of returning to the world he once called home.

"I don't know," said Rylan. "I really don't know."

Without another word, Vulpix ran up to Rylan, burying her face in his chest.

"I don't want you to go away!" Vulpix cried. "You're my friend! Surely there's a way we can all go with you…or better yet, you can stay here…?"

"I don't know, Vulpix." Rylan said. "We just have to hope for the best, right? Whatever is supposed to happen will happen."

Vulpix sniffled and stepped back. "Yes, let's hope for the best."

"Buizel?" Rylan asked, turning to look at his other teammate.

"What do you want?" Buizel asked.

"Just… Is there anything you want to say about all this? Anything you want to get off your chest?" Rylan asked.

Buizel gave Rylan a stern look. "Let me tell you what's on my chest right now," he said. "I don't want to go back to that place. I want to stay here. I have half a mind to just bury that key before anyone can play it. But the safety of this world comes first. I've made so many friends here, met so many Pokémon. I love it here. I can't let Slowking have his way with this world anymore."

Vulpix looked at Buizel worriedly.

"So, then, are we all set?" asked Zorian.

"Yep," said Rylan and Vupix together. Buizel nodded silently.

"All right," said Zorian. "Rylan, would you take point? The rest of us will watch your back."

Rylan saluted his brother. "Absolutely," he replied.

Rylan started up the second path, his comrades following closely behind. As Gallade had warned beforehand, the path was quite steep. Nevertheless, if they all made it successfully, they would be ready for Slowking very soon.

"Based on this slope and how high the mountain is," said Zorian as they travelled, I assume we'll reach the peak by midday. Keep the focus on the path ahead."

Just then, everyone stopped moving. Rylan put a paw to his chest. "Something…something feels terribly wrong!" he said.

"I feel it, too!" said Vulpix. "What's happening?"

The sky above suddenly went pitch-black and the Moon started to rise abnormally fast. The Moon itself appeared to be encircled by a veil of dark mist. The massive celestial sphere drifted closer and closer until it hung in the sky above Mount Maelstrom.

"That aura coming from behind the Moon…" said Buizel. "It's from the Distortion World!"

"Look there!" said Vulpix, pointing to a patch of dirt close to the path. The same dark mist was hovering in a diminutive cloud, ripping a small hole in the ground.

"You can feel it, can't you?" Zorian asked. "Slowking has interfered too heavily with the Distortion World. If we don't stop him soon, this world will be plunged into the depths of Giratina's domain."

"We need to make him realize that what he's doing is wrong," said Buizel.

"Let's not waste anymore time," said Rylan.

"Wait," said a voice.

The four looked straight ahead and saw a figure approaching them. Much to their surprise, it was Bronzong of Team Tranquility.

"Bronzong?" asked Vulpix. "Wait…You're the one who helped us get out of the Province. Why did you help us?"

"I'm more bewildered by the fact that he actually speaks," Buizel said. "Not once has anyone in the guild heard Bronzong talk before now."

"You must realize by now that I assisted Jynx and Slowking in hypnotizing the great Giratina," said Bronzong. "As experienced as we are, it took all three of us to successfully do it."

"Where are you going with this?" asked Rylan.

"I've been companions with Slowking for a long time," said Bronzong. "Ever since we joined Aggron's guild, Slowking has told me of his fascination with the Distortion World and his idea of a perfect world. He trusted me to help him and I did so, but the only reason I helped him was…"

Bronzong turned away and looked down at the ground, appearing to be ashamed.

"What was the reason?" asked Vulpix.

"I was afraid," Bronzong replied. "Afraid of Slowking's misguided vision, afraid of his rapid advancement in power and rank throughout the guild, and especially afraid of what he might do to me if I refused to help him. Seeing how determined you all were at the Province helped me to muster up the courage to defy my own teammates."

"Fear can make people do awful things," said Zorian. "I know this all too well."

"Exactly the reason I'm here," said Bronzong. "I'm here to warn you. I barely managed to escape the Province. Slowking feels like he has been pushed into a corner. He is furious after Reshiram and Zekrom's verdict. He regrets letting you all out of the Distortion World. He fears his plan will fail and this has made him even more dangerous. I know him well enough; he'll want to punish you in a way far more harshly than sending you to the Distortion World."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Buizel.

"I can sense his presence. He's at the ravaging lake at the apex," said Bronzong. "He's trying to find a way to destroy the fragment of the Key of Renewal which he has in his possession."

"We need to stop him," said Rylan. "Bronzong, will you come with us?"

"I'm afraid I will be of no use to you," said Bronzong. "Slowking and Jynx know all my strengths and weaknesses."

"Do you not know theirs?" asked Vulpix.

"I should remind you that Team Tranquility was the first and only Star Rank team in the guild," said Bronzong. "Slowking has faced more adversaries than you can imagine. I know not how to surely defeat him. However, one thing might help."

Bronzong turned to face Zorian. "You have a Dark-type on your team. Slowking will have the type disadvantage. But don't make the mistake of thinking he only relies on psychic power. Jynx is no pushover, either."

"Thank you, Bronzong," said Zorian. "If I'm the trump card, I must play the part accordingly. I won't let Slowking defeat me."

"Here," said Bronzong. "I want you to have this." He hovered over to Zorian and dropped something at his feet.

"That's a Power Band," said Rylan, noticing the familiar fabric.

"Zorian, put this on," said Bronzong. "It will do wonders for your physical strength."

"Thanks again," said Zorian as he picked up the Power Band. He tied it around his waist.

"I can do no more for you now," said Bronzong. "I'm going to the Magnezone Prison to turn myself in. I must be on my way. Farewell."

Before anyone else could ask him anything, Bronzong teleported away. Rylan and his comrades then continued to tread up the steep mountain path, heading for the peak as quickly as they could. All around them, the Distortion World continued to eat away at their own. They knew Slowking was waiting for them and they felt more motivated to stop him than they did earlier.


	47. Chapter 47: Tranquil Retribution

**CHAPTER 47**

Rylan and his friends had climbed a fair distance before they found a large rocky protrusion on which they could take a breather and eat some of their provisions.

They couldn't stop thinking about Bronzong. He chose to betray Team Tranquility, and even though he was going to turn himself in to the authorities, would Slowking just let this gesture slide? They knew Bronzong would be in danger if they failed to stop Slowking.

Once they finished their quick break, they resumed their pace up the North Point path. After what felt like merely one or two hours, they could hear the sound of the raging maelstrom in the lake at the peak.

"We're almost there!" said Zorian. "Listen!"

"I hear it!" said Vulpix. "We're getting real close!"

"Speaking of getting close…" Buizel said, pointing up at the shining Moon in the sky. It seemed to be drawing closer and closer.

"The Moon might hit us," said Rylan.

"Unless the Distortion World swallows it up first," Zorian remarked.

"This world is as good as done for either way unless we succeed," said Buizel.

The Pokémon hastened their strides, closing in on the lake at the top. Rylan sighed with relief, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they could finally confront Slowking and take back the key piece. He ran ahead of the others.

"Rylan, watch your step!" Vulpix shouted.

Rylan slipped and started to stumble. The rocky surface of the path beneath his feet suddenly grew cold and slippery. Unable to find footing on the ground, he started to slide back down the path, bumping into everyone and causing them to slide backwards as well.

Rylan feared they would slide all the way back down, but then another protrusion from the path stopped them from doing so. This one was just as cold and slippery as the path ahead.

"This is ice!" said Buizel. "Someone froze the path!"

"Are you guys okay?" asked Rylan. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"We'll be— Rylan, watch out!" Vulpix yelped.

A chilly hand grasped Rylan and lifted him up. Before he could see whoever was doing this, a pair of plump, cold lips pressed against his face in a frigid kiss.

Disgusted, Rylan attempted to squirm out of the grasp and away from the unwanted smooching, but he quickly found he could not do so. He started to feel quite sleepy and his eyes were closing rapidly.

"Rylan!" he faintly heard Vulpix shout.

Slumber overtook Rylan. He felt himself floating away blissfully in a peaceful rest along with a wonderful dream. The dream faded after a while and his eyes started to open.

"Greetings, you three," said Slowking's voice.

Rylan rubbed his eyes and stood up. He was at the peak of Mount Maelstrom, close to the north ledge where he fell from the mountain. Slowking was standing in front of him. Buizel and Vulpix were on either side of him, slowly recovering from their own instances of sleep.

"Where's…Where's Zorian?" Rylan asked.

Slowking gestured to a spot behind Rylan. Rylan looked and noticed that his brother was trapped, chest to feet, in a large slab of ice. Gallade, Nidoran, and Wingull were beside Zorian, also imprisoned in ice, but they were still asleep from the Lovely Kiss technique. Jynx was watching them, grinning proudly.

"Guys!" he shouted. "Don't worry about me! Just stop Slowking!"

Jynx giggled. "Team Tranquility can't be stopped. You should have learned this by now, sweetie."

Zorian cast Jynx a furious stare. "You better hope I don't get out of here."

"Oh, don't worry," said Jynx. "I've got you right where I want you. You won't be going anywhere for now."

"Now, then…" said Slowking. He was holding the complete Key of Renewal.

"We have nothing to say to you, Slowking," said Vulpix.

"Well, I have a few things to say to you," said Slowking. "Seeking counsel from Reshiram and Zekrom was a mistake. Nobody seems to understand what I want to do to the world. I want to make it better. Dare I say everyone with the exception of my companion, Jynx, is a fool."

"You're the fool!" Buizel shouted. "Look around you! Look at what you've done to the world! Giratina's domain is going to engulf ours because you've been tampering too heavily with it!"

"A minor setback," said Slowking. "Since Bronzong is no longer cooperating with me, my hold over Giratina has weakened. Once I can muster enough psychic power to get Giratina back under my control, I'll have it restore this world."

"You can't restore the world at this rate!" said Rylan. "Not unless we use the Key of Renewal! We can still stop this madness!"

"Madness?" asked Slowking. "You know, Rylan, I've always admired your spirit, but I stand by what I said. You are a fool. You are also a nuisance. Once Giratina obeys my commands again, you and your friends will be in the Distortion World for a very long time. But first I think I'm going punish you all personally. Consider this rectification for making the mistake of letting you out in the first place."

"You guys up for this?" asked Vulpix. "Slowking is a first-class combatant."

"I'm fighting," said Buizel.

Rylan looked at his teammates and shook his head. "No."

"No?" asked Buizel. "Rylan, don't be an idiot."

"Yeah, we're a team!" said Vulpix.

"Listen," said Rylan. "I need you two to go after Jynx. Get Zorian and the others out of the ice. I'll fight Slowking by myself."

"Are you nuts?" asked Buizel. "You won't last two minutes against him."

"I know," said Rylan, "but I'll try and buy some time while you free my brother. He's our only chance of stopping Slowking."

"At least let one of us fight with you!" said Vulpix.

"Jynx is powerful as well," said Rylan. "I need you both over there."

"I don't think this is a good idea," said Buizel, "but I agree that Zorian is needed for this. Fine, I'll go after Jynx."

"Rylan…please be careful," said Vulpix.

"Are you quite finished having your little discussion over there?" asked Slowking.

Buizel glared at Slowking before running in Jynx's direction. Vulpix gave Rylan a concerned look before following Buizel.

"Well, well," said Slowking. "You think your teammates can stop my own?"

"We'll see," said Rylan. "I have faith in them."

"I must say, though…" said Slowking. "You're at quite an unfair disadvantage."

"I can fight you well enough!" Rylan barked. Without another word, he rushed toward Slowking, fists clenched, ready to fight.

Slowking chuckled and raised his free paw. Rylan halted mid-run and slowly levitated into the air. Slowking then used his power over telekinesis to fling Rylan backwards as easily as one would fling a toy.

"Interesting choice of punishment," said Slowking. "I'll slowly drain you of hope. I'll let you see firsthand that it's impossible to touch me, let alone defeat me. I'll break you. You'll soon beg me to be your king."

Rylan coughed and got back up on his feet. "You can't break me," he replied. He then charged toward Slowking again.


	48. Chapter 48: Melody of Renewal

**CHAPTER 48**

"Hmph." Slowking sighed and repeated his last action. Rylan was sent flying backwards into the ground.

"Slowking, give me the key…" Rylan panted, getting to his feet once again. "We can save this world. We can work hard to make it the best it can be."

"It will be the best it can be when I'm calling the shots," Slowking responded. "But if you think your will is any stronger than mine, by all means, continue to try and land a blow on me."

Rylan ran towards Slowking a third time, only to meet the same treatment from his enemy. The psychic energy used to fling him backwards was starting to drain his stamina.

"It's only a matter of time before I get hold of Giratina," said Slowking. "And when that time comes, you all will be in its domain and I will be opening my ears to the sounds of Pokémon from all over this world. They'll be begging, pleading for me to let them out. They'll gladly accept my reign. As will you."

"Forget it," Rylan said. He rushed toward Slowking again and was thrown back consequently.

"Your body won't support you much longer," said Slowking. "I'm not even using my full power on you and you're already struggling to move. I'll make this simple for you. Cease this folly now. Beg me to be your king. I won't harm you any further."

"I said forget it!" Rylan snapped. "I live life the way I choose to live it!"

"Clearly," Slowking sighed as he flung the weakened Rylan back again. "You choose to reject paradise. You are a fool. Now beg."

Rylan moaned in pain and struggled to get to his feet again. He was starting to feel dizzy.

"Beg, Rylan," said Slowking.

Rylan did not beg. Too exhausted to run, he walked toward Slowking, his fist balled up.

"Beg," Slowking repeated, sending the helpless Rylan flying back once more.

Rylan managed to stand up once again. Slowking started to look quite angry.

"Beg, I said," he spat. "Are you really this much of a fool?"

Rylan wiped dirt from his mouth and gave Slowking an unwavering stare that suggested both defiance and determination. He clenched his fist again and hobbled toward Slowking.

Slowking did nothing. He watched as Rylan approached him. Rylan made it within a few inches from Slowking, then raised his arm, attempting to punch him.

Infuriated, Slowking used his power to seize Rylan again. Rather than fling him back, however, this time he moved Rylan over the side of the north ledge. Slowking suspended Rylan there, letting Rylan see the long drop below.

"You were fortunate enough to catch my eyesight the first time you fell from this ledge," said Slowking. "I saved you from certain injury and dropped you off safely among the beautiful flowers of Floral Meadow. If you continue to be a fool, you may not be so fortunate this time! Now beg!"

Rylan said nothing in response. His glance rose from the perilous drop below him to Slowking's irate expression. He then slowly shook his head.

"BEG!" Slowking shouted. He tightened his psychic grip on Rylan. "PLEASE—!"

It happened too fast. Slowking turned around, horrified. He inhaled sharply, attempting to exhale a mighty Hydro Pump. The water barely began to expel from his mouth when a swift set of claws pulsating with dark energy struck a clean blow on the side of his face, knocking him back and sending him falling over the north ledge.

The psychic grip dissipated. Rylan began to plummet downwards as well.

"_No you don't!_" shouted Zorian. He leaped over the side of the ledge, grabbed his brother's paw, and flung him back up to safety.

Rylan coughed and tried to comprehend what was going on. He could feel a fist clenched tightly around his own. This fist was holding the completed Key of Renewal as well.

Rylan looked down over the ridge. His brother was barely hanging on to him.

"Z—Zorian!" Rylan gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I won't let you fall from this mountain a second time," said Zorian.

"I can barely feel my arms! I can't pull you up!" Rylan cried. "Can you climb?"

"I'm trying, bro…" Zorian replied. Rylan could hear the soft scraping sounds of his brother's clawed feet digging into the stone ledge, trying to find something to hold on to. "I may have to fall."

"Don't let go of me!" Rylan shouted. "Don't you dare!"

"You need to play the Key of Renewal," said Zorian. "The ridge is about to be swallowed up. If we wait any longer, we'll both fall."

Rylan turned to look behind him. The entire stone ledge was indeed covered in the aura from the Distortion World. It was ripping apart quite rapidly.

"Take it," Zorian said. He reached up with his other paw and tucked the key into his brother's fist.

"Zorian, don't!" Rylan cried. "We can figure this out!"

Zorian smiled reassuringly at Rylan, then released his grip and fell. Rylan reached out, but it was too late. His brother plummeted out of sight.

"ZORIAN!" Rylan bellowed as tears began to flood his eyes.

The Key of Renewal glistened softly in the moonlight. Rylan knew that this was the only thing he could do. This is what his brother wanted. This is what the world needed. He needed to act now.

He stood up slowly, drastically enfeebled by Slowking, and placed the teeth of the key to his lips. A melody began to play in his mind, and he let his fingers guide him as the melody began to find its way to his fingers. It was as though the key itself was instructing him.

Rylan blew into the key as if playing a piccolo. The melody tugged at his fingers, helping him play. In his mind, he could hear a beautiful accompanying chorus. It felt like the world itself was singing the tune of its salvation.

As he played the song, the Moon started retreating back to its original place in the sky. It then set and made way for the sunrise.

All around him, the clouds of aura from the Distortion World began to disperse and vanish completely. The world was returning to its original state. It even looked more scenic and beautiful than before.

The melody stopped playing in Rylan's mind, and thus he finished the last note and lowered the key from his lips. The key then began to shine brilliantly and rise up into the air, taking Rylan with it and draping him in the same brilliant light.

"Rylan!" Vulpix and Buizel ran up to the north ledge and watched as the key took Rylan higher.

Rylan's light began to fade. Once it did, Rylan was gone. He was an irregularity no more. He was home. The key's light faded as well, and it drifted down slowly. Vulpix caught it.

"Rylan…" Vulpix sobbed softly. Buizel hugged her to his side and she wept in his embrace.

"I'm not sure what to say," said Buizel. "I wish I knew."

"It's okay," said Vulpix. "I know how you felt about him. But I'm still really going to miss him."

"I know," said Buizel. "I don't want to rush you or anything, but the sooner we get off the mountain, the better. We need to give this key back to Starmie."

"You're right," said Vulpix. "Let's get going."

The two Pokémon made their way to the cave near the lake, which surprisingly started to calm down. The maelstrom was gone and the lake had become peaceful.

After exchanging pleasantries with Wise Old Starmie, Vulpix and Buizel returned the Key of Renewal to her. Gallade, Nidoran, and Wingull reunited with the two, and much to their good fortune, Starmie offered to teleport them home. They accepted the offer and found themselves in the forest near the guild in an instant.


	49. Chapter 49: A New Dawn

**CHAPTER 49**

The morning sun was shining brightly in the sky as the tired guild Pokémon walked through the forest towards the guild.

"We're here…" Gallade said. "It feels like it's been an eternity since I last saw this place."

"Yeah," said Nidoran. "Though I'm a little disappointed in myself."

"Same here," said Wingull. "I feel useless."

"Come now," said Gallade. "Sure, you two may have been caught off guard by Jynx, but look at me. I have the most experience out of any of us here." He chuckled a little.

"What's so funny, sir?" asked Nidoran.

"We all experience failure sometimes," Gallade said. "But I just thought of something else. I believe our failures helped make way for Team StarStruck's shining moment. They had a reason to fight and they were able to stop Jynx and save us."

"Oh, sir, you're too kind," said Vulpix. "Jynx was still powerful. I'd have to blame dumb luck on our victory. If we hadn't saved Zorian…"

"But you did it," said Gallade. "I don't call two rookies toppling an ex-Star Rank explorer dumb luck. I call it the result of tenacity and determination."

"Speaking of whom," said Buizel, "What's to become of Jynx?"

"Starmie is helping Officer Magnezone and the police force get past the territorial Pokémon of Mount Maelstrom as we speak," said Gallade. "Jynx is on her way to prison."

"And Slowking?" asked Wingull.

"I can't say…" said Gallade. "He fell from the north ledge but we couldn't find him. He probably fled somewhere to recover. After Jynx is taken to prison, Officer Magnezone is going to dispatch a squad of officers to patrol the region."

"Sounds good," said Vulpix.

"Now, let's go inside," said Gallade. "There are a ton of friends waiting for us."

As soon as the five of them entered the guild, a burst of cheering and applause greeted their ears. Every Pokémon in the guild was waiting for them in the assembly hall and they were ecstatic to see their comrades return safely.

Aggron smiled as he saw Gallade approach. He was relieved to know his lifelong friend was safe.

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down," said Gallade as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

"Before we begin our breakfast," he said, "I would like to tell each and every one of you what happened these past few days. Myself, Vulpix, Buizel, Wingull, Nidoran, Rylan, and Zorian… Together we embarked on one of the most perilous journeys any Pokémon could take. Slowking released us from the Distortion World because he wanted to pit his views against ours. Kyogre brought us to the Province of Yin and Yang, where we were forced to endure strenuous trials that affected us both physically and emotionally. Rylan and Slowking sought counsel with the two legendary dragons, Reshiram and Zekrom, who immediately told Slowking that his views were wrong. Slowking made Giratina send Reshiram to the Distortion World and it seemed we would be next, but before we could lose hope, Bronzong stepped up and helped us return to our world."

There were several whispers and murmurs following the message about Bronzong.

"Bronzong later informed us that Slowking was atop Mount Maelstrom, which is where we decided to go in the first place due to some clever thinking from Zorian. One way or another, we knew it was the place where we would confront Slowking and Jynx. Jynx managed to capture us and Slowking had Mount Maelstrom's treasure in his grasp. It was because of the courage of Team StarStruck that we were able to strike him where he was vulnerable and use the power of the Key of Renewal, the treasure of the mountain, to undo what Slowking had done. Unfortunately, our dear friend Rylan is no longer with us. He came to us from another world, and so when he used the power of the Key of Renewal, he himself was sent back to where he came from."

Several Pokémon seemed disappointed by this news. Others nodded their heads, accepting the fact that Rylan was gone.

"But let us not be depressed over the departure of one of our shining stars," said Gallade. "Let us honor his memory by resuming our duties as explorers and doing better than before."

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the guild Pokémon.

"One more thing I would like to address," said Gallade. "I would like teams StarStruck and Earth-Sky to come forward."

Vulpix, Buizel, Nidoran, and Wingull stepped up to join Gallade at the front.

"It is my honor and privilege," Gallade said, "to promote these two teams to Silver Rank for all they've done for us. Congratulations."

Nidoran and Wingull covered their faces. Vulpix and Buizel smiled happily.

The rest of the guild resumed applauding and cheering as Gallade handed out shiny silver badges to the four of them and took their Bronze badges.

"NOW LET'S EAT!" hollered Electrode.

Everyone rushed down to the mess hall excitedly except for Aggron, Gallade, Vulpix, and Buizel.

"It is indeed curious why the two of you did not return to Rylan's world with him," said Gallade. Vulpix and Buizel looked at each other.

"If I had to guess," said Aggron, "I'd say the Key of Renewal has a different impact on Pokémon than it does on humans."

"That would make some sense," said Buizel. "Pokémon exist in both worlds but we never see any humans here."

"I'm sure we'll unravel the mystery in due time," said Gallade. "You two had best run along now. You'll miss breakfast if you stay here. Oh, and speaking of Rylan and Zorian, I have quite a story to tell you, Guildmaster. You see, Zorian…"

Gallade and Aggron walked off together into Aggron's room.

"I bet he's gonna tell Aggron that Zorian was the one who sent us here," said Buizel.

"I guess sometimes destiny brings us together in ways we don't expect," said Vulpix. "Look at all that's happened. You encountered Rylan when he was human, Zorian saved Aggron and brought us to this wonderful world, Slowking was the one who saved Rylan's life the day that he and Zorian came here…"

"What are the odds, eh?," asked Buizel. "Let's go eat. We need to pick out a room on the third floor soon."

"Oh, right!" Vulpix said. "I nearly forgot! Nidoran and Wingull get rooms up there as well! Let's have neighboring rooms!"

"Sounds fun," said Buizel.

The two of them joined their allies in the mess hall and sat down for breakfast. Several Pokémon asked them about their journey while they ate. Vulpix cheerily shared everything she could remember. She told them about the raft trip across the Dark Sea, the trials of the Province, Aerodactyl, Zorian's story, and the return to the mountain.

Vulpix had attracted quite a crowd before breakfast was over. After she and Buizel left the mess hall, they went upstairs to the second floor to check their Bronze Rank room for anything they may have left behind.

As they packed, Vulpix noticed a conch shell on the floor with a message inside it. She cried a little as she read it and realized what its significance was. She packed it into her bag and left to the third floor with Buizel. Wingull and Nidoran were already up there.

The two teams picked adjacent rooms with a nice view of the forest from the windows. The third floor seemed much higher up to them after viewing what the windows revealed.

They all settled in to their new rooms, then made their way down to the assembly hall to choose a mission for the day. Most of the missions were minor since many Pokémon had just returned from the Distortion World. But a mission was a mission, and as proud members of Aggron's Guild, thePokémon were always eager and willing to go forth.


	50. Chapter 50: A New Dusk

CHAPTER 50

The day seemed to pass by quite slowly, despite how easy the missions were. Teams StarStruck and Earth-Sky had plenty of time to relax after their missions were finished.

Vulpix and Buizel returned to their new room on the third floor to unwind and get some much needed rest. That morning, after Team StarStruck had chosen their room, Vulpix had placed Rylan's conch shell next to her bed. As she relaxed in her bed, she continued to look it over. The shell was emitting a faint silvery glow.

"What is that?" asked Buizel. "You've been staring at it since we came back."

"Zorian gave this shell to Rylan," said Vulpix. "This is why Rylan went to Shell Island. Here, read it."

Vulpix handed Buizel the small slip of paper and he looked it over.

"All Zorian wanted was for he and his brother to live happy," said Vulpix. "I wonder what the two of them are doing now."

"Hopefully staying out of trouble," said Buizel. "My feelings toward Rylan haven't changed a bit but I do trust that he wants to do better. I believe he can." He handed Zorian's note back to Vulpix.

Vulpix smiled. "I believe he can, too. And Zorian as well."

"Yeah," said Buizel.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Vulpix.

"It's me, Nidoran," said Nidoran's voice on the other side of the door. "Gallade and the Guildmaster want to talk to you both."

"We'll be right down," said Buizel.

The two of them left their beds, walked out of their room, and headed down the stairs to the assembly hall. Aggron and Gallade were waiting for them there.

"What can we do for you?" asked Vulpix.

"I had a theory I wanted to share with you," said Aggron, "but first I would like to give you this opportunity to share something with us if there's anything troubling you."

"Oh, I'm fine, Guildmaster," said Vulpix. "Nothing's troubling me."

"Same here," said Buizel. "I'm all right."

"Good to hear," said Aggon. "Now, then… I think I've figured something out about the Key of Renewal."

"What is it?" asked Vulpix.

"You and Buizel are from Rylan's world, yet he's gone and you remain. Why is that? Well, Gallade told me about Buizel not wanting to go back. His love for this world was quite strong."

"I did indeed say something to that effect," said Buizel. "I told Rylan that I cared for this world and was willing to save it, even if it meant going with him back to his world, the world that I didn't want to return to."

"Precisely," said Aggron. "What I'm thinking is this: The Key of Renewal has ties to the hearts of everyone."

"Ties to the hearts of everyone?" asked Vulpix.

"Of course its duty is to correct what needs to be corrected," said Aggron, "but as I recall, Rylan and Zorian wanted desperately to return home at some point, whereas you two have become accustomed to this world and have grown to love it dearly. I think the Key of Renewal acts based on an individual's feelings. It sends an individual to the place he or she holds most dear."

"That could be the answer," said Vulpix. "I never thought about it that way."

"It does make sense," said Buizel. "Wait…Vulpix?"

"Yes?" Vulpix looked at her teammate.

"That evening at Shell Island," said Buizel, "you said something to Zorian before I tried to leave. I can't quite remember what you said but what Aggron said about the key just now got me to thinking…"

"Oh, I remember," said Vulpix. "I told Zorian that we belong—"

"—where we choose to belong!" said a voice.

Everyone turned around, looking shocked.

"Ry—Rylan?" Vulpix asked.

Sure enough, Rylan, still a Riolu, was standing in the middle of the entrance hall. He was smiling happily. "Hey, guys!"

Vulpix promptly walked up to her friend, then proceeded to grab him by the shoulders and shake him repeatedly.

"Rylan, you idiot!" she exclaimed. "Making me all worried like that when you were here this whole time!"

"Hey, hey, t—take it easy!" Rylan stammered.

"Rylan, I thought you—" Gallade started. "How in the world did you-?"

"Vulpix and the Guildmaster are absolutely right," said Rylan cheerfully. "We belong where we choose to belong. I don't think I'd be standing here otherwise."

"It's certainly a pleasant surprise to see you, Rylan," said Aggron, "but would you care to explain what happened to you after you played the melody and vanished?"

"I'm not entirely sure, to be honest," said Rylan. "When I opened my eyes, I found myself on a dark road in the middle of nowhere. Next thing I know, I'm right outside the guild. It was like a passing dream. I wish I could remember."

Vulpix looked at Rylan confusedly. "Sounds strange. I hope you aren't losing your memories all over again."

"Nah," Rylan chuckled. "I won't worry too much about it now, though. I'm back with my team and that's what matters."

"Um… I'm afraid not," said Aggron.

"What?" asked Vulpix, Buizel, and Rylan simultaneously.

"We thought you had left us for good. We took you off the member roster just this morning," Aggron said. "Technically that makes you an ex-member of the guild."

"Ex-members can still rejoin the guild," said Gallade, "but they must be treated as new recruits and must start from Normal Rank. New recruits can join an existing team but that team must be Normal Rank as well."

Vulpix resumed shaking Rylan by the shoulders. "Rylan, you idiot! You left us and now you can't come back to our team!"

"I'm very sorry," Aggron said, "but that's a rule and as Guildmaster I can't make any exceptions. If you wish to rejoin the guild, you must join one of our Normal Rank teams or bring a partner to start a new one."

"I understand," said Rylan. "Rules are rules and I have to abide by them. I have no problem starting over. In fact, as it so happens, I have a partner already."

Everyone's faces lit up as Rylan's older brother, Zorian, who was still a Zoroark, entered the hall.

"Hey, I hope I fit the bill," he said with a slight chuckle.

"Zorian!" Vulpix exclaimed, bounding happily over to Rylan's brother and grinning up at him.

"I'm relieved to know he survived," Rylan said. "I thought I had lost him."

"Just before I hit the bottom of the mountain," Zorian explained, "I felt myself fade away. I guess Rylan played the song just in time. Everything afterward seems…just a blur. I don't recall what happened on that dark road."

"Ah, who cares?" asked Vulpix. "We're just happy to see you two again!"

Zorian placed a paw on his brother's shoulder. "After having that adventure with you guys, I figured I could be of great help to this guild. Since Rylan has to start over, we can be teammates."

"Then it's settled," said Aggron. "Do you have a name for your team?"

Rylan and Zorian looked at each other and shrugged. Rylan then looked up at Aggron.

"Team Shell Bell, sir," Rylan responded.

"Quite a subtle name, if you ask me," said Gallade.

"I recall you saying that Shell Bells are a symbol of harmony and healing," said Zorian. "You also said that they're proof that even in a world where bad things happen, good things are sure to follow."

"Well, we want to do the same thing," said Rylan. "We want to do the best we can for this world, one adventure at a time."

"Team Shell Bell it is, then," said Aggron. "Welcome back, Rylan. Good to have you with us, Zorian."

The two brothers, who had suffered greatly growing up, had finally found a way they could rebuild their lives. Better still, they could do so each day as a team, always looking out for each other. Rylan may have lost his place in Team StarStruck but he still had the bonds of respect and loyalty he shared with his comrades, and his adventures as a member of the newly formed Team Shell Bell would soon begin.


	51. Chapter 51: An Instance Forgotten

**CHAPTER 51**

"Ugh, why do I always keep losing consciousness?" Rylan murmured as he opened his eyes. He was sprawled out on what felt like a dirt patch surrounded by grass. The air smelled fresh but there didn't appear to be any light source in the sky. Rylan could barely see a thing.

"I've heard of dark nights, but this is ridiculous," Rylan said. He stood up and looked around. He was standing in the middle of a long pathway.

As he stood up, he could feel his body aching all over. He realized it was the pain from Slowking's psychic power being used against him. Immediately remembering what just happened to him and his brother moments ago, he began to feel lonely and depressed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Huh?" He quickly realized that he was running his hand through the human hair he once had. He looked down at his body. He was human again, and fully clothed. He wasn't wearing any of his guild accessories.

"Am I…back home?" he asked. "This doesn't seem much like home at all. At least we have a Moon at night."

He started to walk slowly down the long path. Both ways led on as far as the horizon beyond but perhaps he could find a place he recognized, or at least a place with a telephone he could use.

"It sure is cold here," he said, shivering a little. "Feels like the northern regions of Sinnoh out here. But it's not even snowing."

"_I think you'll find that you're nowhere near home_," said a voice.

"Huh?" asked Rylan. "Who said that?"

"_Rylan, my dear boy_," said the voice, "_you've shown such bravery and selflessness these past few days. By playing the Melody of Renewal, you have brought about the salvation of the Pokémon world. It would seem that you have yet to bring about your own salvation, however."_

"My own salvation?" Rylan asked. "What do you mean?"

"_Your heart yearns for home and you are lost_," said the voice. "_The Key of Renewal returns one to the source of the light in their hearts. To simplify, it should return you to where you feel you belong_."

"But where do I belong?" Rylan asked. "And how do you know all this?"

"_As a dear friend of yours once told your brother, you belong wherever you choose_," the voice replied. "_As far as my knowledge of the Key of Renewal… Well, I crafted it myself_."

"For real?" Rylan asked. "Who are you, then?"

"_I'm afraid I cannot reveal this to you_," said the voice. "_The only thing I can tell you is this: You are trapped between the two worlds you dearly long for. You need to choose where you belong lest you remain stuck here with nowhere to replenish your light._"

"How will I know which way to go?" Rylan inquired.

The voice chuckled. "_Hearts always strive to pass the trials they face. This is just another trial of the heart for you. Let your feelings guide you_."

"Trials of hearts?" asked Rylan. "I'm not sure I understand."

"_You will in due time_," said the voice. "_Perhaps sooner than you expect. For now, just choose your pathway home._"

Rylan looked forward in the direction he had been walking and then backwards in the opposite direction. Both ways led home, apparently, but one of them was the one place he had stronger feelings for. He walked a bit further forward, the way he had been traveling before the voice spoke to him.

"It feels cold," said Rylan. "But not an unbearable kind of cold. It feels comforting, like a cold you don't mind standing outside in when you're all bundled up."

Rylan turned around and began to walk the opposite direction. As he did so, the cold started to lessen.

"The opposite direction feels a bit warmer," said Rylan. "It's as equally comforting, but I'm not sure which way I should go."

Rylan took a few more steps down the warmer way. He then felt a strange nostalgic feeling in his heart. It felt like the happiness he felt from having his friends and family by his side, showing him love.

Without giving it another thought, he decided he should travel that way. The pathway didn't seem to end but he continued walking. He started to feel more comfortable and happy as he progressed, as though the feelings he used to experience were tugging at his heart, urging him to keep walking. He put a hand to his chest, a smile starting to form across his lips.

"Why do I feel so happy?" he asked.

"_Perhaps there is something past the horizon that you want to see again_," said the mysterious voice. "_Keep going. I daresay you've found the place that means more to you_."

Rylan's walk soon sped up into a run. His heart longed for whatever was at the end of the road and he wanted to see it now.

The area around him began to illuminate, as though the Sun was rising. Rylan could see familiar trees taking shape in the distance as he ran. The dirt beneath his feet started sprouting long blades of grass. He also started to feel as though the world was rising up around him, as though he was getting closer to the ground or the sky was soaring higher.

The Sun started to shine brightly in the sky, moving at an abnormally fast rate until it settled in the west, giving the area a beautiful evening glow.

Rylan continued running until he noticed a remarkably familiar structure just ahead. It was a gigantic place, crafted roughly from rock and steel, with the stone protrusions neatly painted dark brown and forest green. There was a large stairway in front with torches along the sides and a metal grating at the top step near the front door.

Without any hesitation, he quickly dashed up to the first step.

"Rylan, wait!" said a voice behind him. "Give a man a chance to catch up, will you?"

Rylan turned around and noticed who was behind him, running to catch up. He smiled joyfully as tears of happiness started to flow down his cheeks.

He truly was back where he belonged.

**THE END**


End file.
